La melodía del destino
by Alexca03
Summary: Kimura Mitsu es una chica que se acaba de mudar y entra a la escuela Seiso, ella es tímida y algo seria, en ocasiones le cuesta trabajo hacer amigos, pero en esta ocasión es diferente, ella conoce a unos chicos interesantes y tal vez en alguno de ellos encuentre más que amistad. Esta historia comienza un año antes de lo que es la historia que todas conocen.
1. Cap 1: Una chica nueva en la escuela

**Hola... **

**Bueno este mi primera historia que subiré y el primer capitulo de esta... espero y sea de su agrado. **

**Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció me serán de gran ayuda y bueno a leer.**

**Los personaje de La corda d´oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

Capitulo 1: Una chica nueva en la escuela

**_-Yo nunca pensé en que un cambio tan grande me agradaría, pero solo bastaste tu para eso._**

Hoy es mi primer día en la escuela Seiso, la cual se divide en dos departamentos, los del departamento general y los del departamento de música, yo soy parte del departamento general… ah por cierto mi nombre es Kimura Mitsu y soy del primer año grupo dos, del departamento general, bueno mi primer día no fue gran cosa, honestamente no conozco a nadie ya que no tiene mucho que me acabo de mudar a esta zona por que a mi padre le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo aquí pero pues no conozco a nadie, pero daré lo mejor de mi y llevarme mejor con los de mi clase, aunque… por lo mismo de la mudanza entre dos semanas después, de la ceremonia de aperturay ya en la clase tienen sus grupos y amigos y así me costara más trabajo pero no me daré por vencida.

A pasado una semana desde que entre y algo hermoso de esta escuela es que puedes escuchar las prácticas de los del departamento de música, hay muchos lados donde puedes disfrutar de esa buena música, hoy mientras pasaba a un lado de las salas de prácticas escuche a un chico tocando un violín, me asome un poco por la venta y vi que era un chico con el cabello azul, alto y delgado, se veía tan concentrado cuando estaba tocando, la melodía que salía de su violín era tan hermosa, ha sido de lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida, algo que me sorprendió fue que era de primer año, pero su música era hermosa, aunque no sé qué era lo que tocaba pero era realmente hermoso, él no me vio porque me fui cuando el seguía tocando porque tenia un poco de prisa.

Solo ha pasado un mes desde mi primer día de escuela y ya le hablo a todo mi salón (punto bueno para mí). Hoy saliendo del colegio, mientras pasaba por la entrada oí que alguien tocaba la trompeta haciendo una melodía tan alegre que hizo que mi día fuera mejor, tan solo con escucharlo me alegro, así que decidí ir a buscar a esa persona, pero llegue tarde, cuando llegue ya se había ido, espero un día conocer a esa persona que estaba tocando, de hecho de las chicas que estaban por los alrededores escuche que comentaron que era un chico pero no dijeron de que año era, así que, mañana empezare mi búsqueda de ese chico, no creo que sea tan difícil, no se muy bien mi razón de quererlo encontrar pero lo quiero hacer.

Ya vamos a mitad del primer semestre y bueno no he encontrado a ese chico he intentado escuchar a la mayoría de trompetistas del colegio pero sigo sin hallarlo y es que otro de los problemas es que los del departamento de música la mayoría se creen lo mejor de Seiso, he llegado a entrar a "su área" y siento que la mayoría me vieran como un bicho raro, pero bueno dejando eso de lado, espero que el no sea así, por el momento lo seguiré buscando, no sé por que siento esa necesidad de encontrarlo, esa vez recuerdo haber sentido como una conexión, me hizo feliz en ese momento.

Bueno él no es el único con el que siento una conexión también con el peli azul del violín de la otra vez, me gusta ir a oírlo tocar, aunque su música siento que solo es partitura, no digo que se escuche mal pero es como si solamente fuera una melodía hueca, bueno es solo mi opinión, por cierto oí de unas chicas del departamento de música que se llamaba Tsukimori Len, no es que estuviera de chismosa o algo así, sino que ellas estaban cerca de mi, hablando sobre el y pues escuche su nombre de casualidad.

Ya casi se acercan las vacaciones y aun sigo sin tener éxito, ha habido veces que lo he llegado escuchar pero por una u otra razón no lo alcanzo a ver, por ejemplo una vez lo oí en el parque, pero… como dije antes soy nueva en esta zona y aun no he ido al parque para nada y es que me daba miedo perderme y como no tuve el valor para adentrarme y buscarlo mejor me fui, pero no me rendiré y volveré a encontrar otra oportunidad para encontrarlo, aunque por ahorita creo que necesito un descanso de todo el estrés que he tenido de estos últimos días, así que iré a un partido de futbol al que me invitaron para apoyar al equipo de la escuela.

El partido ya había empezado se estaba poniendo interesante, hubo un jugador que me llamo mucho la atención, además de ser de los mas altos del equipo y además de ser apuesto, era a quien le pasaban el balón la mayoría de veces, de hecho hasta metió un grandioso gol, hubo un momento en el que lanzo mal el balón y cuando me di cuenta desperté en la enfermería de la escuela con un leve dolor de cabeza, lo ultimo que recuerdo es el lanzamiento de aquel jugador y el balón viniendo hacia mi, de ahí no recuerdo más, al voltear a mi alrededor vi a ese jugador sentado a lado de mi con una cara de preocupación, pero al ver que estaba recuperándome esa preocupación parecía que se empezaba a desvanecer.

Jugador: -¿Estas bien?- me dijo el jugador y en su voz aun se oía algo de preocupación y el se veía algo avergonzado.

Mitsu: -Si, eso creo- le sonreí para que no se preocupara más- ¿Qué es lo que me paso?, por cierto ¿Quién eres tu?

Se puso de pie he hizo una reverencia

Jugador: -Soy Tsuchiura Ryotaru soy del departamento general del 1er año grupo 5, y fue mi culpa lo que te paso, al momento de tirar calcule mal mi ángulo y te lance el balón sin querer, de verdad lo siento.-yo creo que nunca le había pasado algo similar jeje.

Mitsu: -No te preocupes, de verdad, estoy bien Tsuchiura-san- le sonreí para que viera que todo estaba bien, además fue un accidente, no tengo razón para estar molesta con el, al verme me devolvió la sonrisa.

Como manera de disculpa, creo, me acompaño camino a casa, hasta que nuestros caminos debían de separarse.

Al día siguiente lo volví a ver durante el descanso, el estaba con sus amigos y al verme fue a saludarme.

Tsuchiura: -Buenos días, me alegra ver que estés bien, eto… por cierto ayer ya no me dijiste tu nombre.

Es cierto, que torpe soy, ayer el me dijo su nombre y todo, hasta me acompaño camino a casa y me olvide de presentarme.

Mitsu: -Ahhh perdón, soy Kimura Mitsu, soy de primer año grupo 2 y bueno igual del departamento general como te habrás dado cuenta, jeje. – esa risita que hice al ultimo fue de nervios y no se que porque, eso fue raro.

Tsuchiura: -Que lindo nombre tienes. – Lo dijo sonriéndome. – Eto, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a ver nuestro entrenamiento, es que vi que estabas muy emocionada ayer antes del incidente, pero te prometo ahora que no te golpeare, no te pasara nada.

Honestamente si quiero ir, pero aun tengo el deseo y la esperanza de encontrar al trompetista, al estar pensando en esto, me dijo:

Tsuchiura: -Ven esta tarde, prometo que te cuidare.

Al decirme esto me sonroje un poco y acepte su invitación, el se alegro y me mostro una ligera sonrisa de que hubiera aceptado su invitación y pues nos quedamos de ver en la tarde en las canchas.

Ya en la tarde, fui a las canchas como lo prometí, aunque llegue un poco después de lo dicho por algunos pendientes que tenia, al llegar ya estaban entrenando, Tsuchiura-san realmente es tan sorprendentemente genial con el balón, lo domina tan bien, viéndolo así honestamente no entiendo como fue a golpearme con el balón, al acabar el entrenamiento Tsuchiura-san se alegró al verme y se acerco.

Tsuchiura: -Hey! si llegaste, pensé que no vendrías.

Mitsu: -Lo siento me surgieron algunas cosas a último momento…

Tsuchiura:-No te preocupes lo importante es que llegaste, ¿Qué te pareció?

Mitsu: -¡Estuvo genial!- debo decir que lo dije muy emocionada- tu manera de dominar el balón es tan sorprendente… viendo eso honestamente no sé cómo me fuiste a golpearme con el balón.

Tsuchiura: -Etto… pues la verdad es que yo…

En ese momento uno de sus amigos le hablo interrumpiéndolo.

Tsuchiura: Emm... luego te explico ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos

Se alejó rápidamente desapareciendo de mi vista, como no dijo nada de que lo esperara tome la decisión de irme por mi cuenta, mientras iba caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela oí al chico de la trompeta, lo sé por qué tocaba la misma melodía de aquel día, se escuchaba como si viniera de la azotea de la escuela la melodía, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí corriendo hacia la azotea.

Cuando iba subiendo en uno de los piso choque contra alguien haciendo que ambos cayéramos, reaccione y me di cuenta que era el chico peli azul que he ido a escuchar de vez en cuando, Tsukimori-san, estaba sentado enfrente de mi yo estaba cerca de los escalones y estaba a punto de caer nuevamente y la única reacción que tuve ante esto fue cerrar mis ojos y esperar el impacto, pero solo me quede esperando ya que no sucedió nada pero sentí una mano agarrando la mía, abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi que Tsukimori-san era quien sostenía mi mano, impidiendo que cayera.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero y que les haya gustado.**

**Por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto o no, gracias.**


	2. Un accidente trae cosas buenas?

**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo de mi historia.**

**Perdón el haber tardado en subirlo pero hasta ahora tuve tiempo de subirlo y bueno espero lo disfruten.**

****Los personaje de La corda d´oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.****

Capitulo 2: Un accidente trae cosas buenas?

**-No siempre lo que ves, es lo que realmente es, pero cuando crees saber lo que es, siempre sale algo nuevo y diferente. Así me pasa contigo, creí que eras diferente, ahora me doy cuenta de quién eres y quiero conocer aun más de ti y acercarme a ti.-**

Nos quedamos así por un momento, en un instante el me jalo hacia el para impedir de que me fuera a caer, me ayudo a levantarme, comenzamos a levantar las cosas que se habían caído, de repente rompió el silencio que había.

Tsukimori: -Fíjate por donde vas, además los pasillos ni las escaleras son para correr.- Se notaba en su cara y en su voz que estaba molesto.

Mitsu: -Lo sé y lo siento mucho por traerte problemas Tsu…- _Rayos, casi digo su nombre y se supone que no sé cómo se llama, si lo digo entonces tal vez piense que soy una acosadora o algo parecido, ¿Qué hago? _

Tsukimori:- En vez de quejarte apúrate_.- ¿¡Pensó que me estaba quejando!? Acaso, ¿No se dio cuenta?_

Mitsu: -No me estoy quejando por nada, estoy disculpándome contigo por el contratiempo que te estoy haciendo tener, además… también quiero agradecerte por ayudarme hace un momento.

Tsukimori:- …

Aún sigue molesto.

Mitsu: -Ammm… por cierto mi nombre es Kimura Mitsu y voy…

Tsukimori:- Honestamente no tengo planeado el congeniar con alguien como tú, así que ya me tengo que ir.- Ya se iba y de repente se detuvo y me volteo a ver- Pero por educación, ya que tú me has dicho tu nombre, mi nombre es Tsukimori Len.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, me quede de pie observando cómo se iba, nunca pensé que él tuviera esa actitud, las veces que lo he ido a ver, más bien dicho a escuchar se ve como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente con la que me acabo de topar.

Además fue muy grosero con su ultimo comentario de "_no tengo planeado el congeniar con alguien como tú_" de verdad que lo mire por donde lo mire no es nada de lo que aparentaba ser.

Ahora que lo pienso yo estaba subiendo para ir a ver al chico de la trompeta, continúe mi camino también pero esta vez un poco más despacio para evitar otro incidente, al llegar a la puerta de la azotea me quede parada por un momento y me puse a pensar, _¿Qué tal si resulta ser alguien con la misma actitud que Tsukimori-san?, sus melodías no suenan que pudiera a llegar a ser alguien así ¿verdad?_

Respire profundo y me llene de valor y abrí la puerta, parecía que ya no hubiera nadie por aquí, no sé pero en parte estoy alegre de no encontrar a alguien, pero, por otro lado no lo pude conocer de nuevo y así no sabré si él es como Tsukimori-san, no quiero que él sea de esa forma.

Llegue a mi casa e iba a empezar a hacer mi tarea, cuando de repente me di cuenta de que tenía una libreta extra, la saque y vi que era de Tsukimori-san.

Mitsu: -¡No puede ser! Como pudo terminar su libreta en mi bolso, siento que él me odia y con esto, tal vez sea aún más su odio hacia mí, (suspiro) que tristeza, por ahora no puedo hacer nada solo a esperar que llegue el lunes para devolvérselo.

En ese momento regresaron sus palabras tan frías e hirientes a mi mente, ¿Qué habrá querido decir con personas como yo? Se referirá a mi forma de ser o porque soy del departamento general, me hace dar tantas vueltas que regreso al mismo punto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un fin de semana más paso y llegamos a la última semana de clases, para empezar mis primeras vacaciones como estudiante de esta escuela, pero bueno, mi objetivo de hoy es devolver la libreta, pero no tengo idea de en qué salón vaya y en la libreta solo dice su nombre..

Antes de que empezara la hora del descanso uno de mis profesores me pidió que llevara unos materiales y libretas al departamento de música, al segundo año grupo B, y pues aprovechando la situación me lleve conmigo la libreta de Tsukimori-san.

Estaba en la entrada del departamento de música y la puerta estaba cerrada y como tenía ambas manos ocupadas cargando el material que el profesor me había encargado, se me dificultaría abrirla, en ese momento oí que la puerta se abrió, por las libretas que llevaba sobre la caja con el material no podía ver bien quien abrió la puerta.

¿?: -Adelante- oí una voz masculina- eso se ve algo pesado para una dama como usted- en ese momento tomo las libretas que iban sobre la caja, dejándome así ver quien era.

Era un chico muy hermoso, su cabello era de color purpura, largo y lacio, sus ojos de un color miel obscuro se acercaba al naranja y mostraba una sonrisa angelical, en pocas palabras perfecto.

Mitsu: -Aaa y…yo puedo llevarlo sola de verdad, gracias por su ayuda, pero no quiero causarle más molestias, además creo iba de salida ¿no es así?

¿?:- No es ninguna molestia, además solo estaba paseando y vi que tenía algunas dificultades para abrir la puerta y como dije antes esto se ve algo pasado para una dama como usted.- (_Su sonrisa no desaparecía para nada de su rostro y es tan linda que era lo único que veía_)- Así que, ¿hacia dónde se dirige?

Reaccione después de un momento.

Mitsu: -Hacia el segundo año clase B.

¿?: -Que coincidencia yo voy en ese salón, me llamo Yunoki Azuma.

Mitsu: -Mi nombre es Kimura Mitsu soy del primer año clase 2, ¡Mucho gusto Yunoki-senpai!

Fuimos platicando hasta llegar al salón y nos paramos enfrente de la entrada.

Yunoki: -Aquí es.

Mitsu: -Muchas gracias Yunoki-senpai.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y salió corriendo un chico de cabello verde, que al fijarse que Yunoki-senpai y yo estábamos enfrente de la puerta y a una corta distancia de él, no pudo detenerse y choco contra ambos, cayéndonos los tres y esparciendo las cosas por el suelo, siento que esto es un Deja´Vu.

Mitsu: -Auch.- Reaccione ante el dolor que sentí en mi muñeca.

Al momento de caer false mi muñeca y me la lastime.

Todas las cosas estaban esparcidas en el suelo y los tres estábamos sentados en el piso, el chico de cabello verde volteo a ver a Yunoki-senpai.

Chico de cabello verde: -Lo siento mucho Yunoki-kun, ¿No estas lastimado?

Yunoki: -Estoy bien Hihara-kun, solo se cayeron las cosas.

Chico de cabello verde: -¿Traías esas cosas al salón?

Yunoki: -Si, estaba ayudando a Kimura-san a traerlas.

En ese momento el chico de cabello verde volteo a verme, y nuestras miradas se encontraron, y por un momento solo nos quedamos viendo y su expresión calmada empezó a desaparecer.

Chico de cabello verde: -Ahhh! Lo siento mucho, no te había visto, bueno cuando choque con ustedes si pero te olvide, digo… ahhh les ayudo a levantar las cosas.

Se comenzaba a sonrojar un poco pero después empezó a alzar las cosas y Yunoki-senpai y yo empezamos a hacer lo mismo.

Solamente faltaba un folder que estaba algo cerca de mí, estire mi mano para recogerlo y antes de poder agarrarlo se atravesó la mano del chico de cabello verde y ambos por inercia a agarrar el folder agarramos nuestras manos por error, me empecé a sonrojar.

Mitsu: -Lo… lo siento, tú lo ibas a agarrar.

Solo podía ver hacia abajo, estaba avergonzada, después me di cuenta que aun sostenía su mano, al instante la solté.

Chico de cabello verde: -No te preocupes.

Agarro el folder y me lo dio, alce un momento la mirada para verlo y vi que él estaba sonriendo con una hermosa sonrisa, ahora me sentía más avergonzada por pensar de más, Yunoki-senpai ya estaba de pie enfrente de nosotros, mirándonos silenciosamente.

El chico se levantó y extendió su mano hacia mí.

Chico de cabello verde: -Te ayudo a levantar.

En ese momento Yunoki-senpai agarro mi mano y ambos lo volteamos a ver.

Yunoki: -Hihara-kun, yo la ayudo a levantarse mejor ayúdala con las cosa.

El chico asintió y fue por las demás cosas que faltaban, ambos me ayudaron metiendo las cosas al salón, en ese momento sonó la campana para avisar que era hora del descanso.

Yo tenía que ir a entregar la libreta perteneciente Tsukimori-san y a la enfermería a checar lo de mi muñeca lastimada.

Mitsu: -Muchas gracias por su ayuda Yunoki-senpai y ammm… perdón ¿Cómo te llamas? – _No puede ser, Yunoki-senpai dijo su nombre un par de veces pero no lo recuerdo._

Chico de cabello verde: -Me llamo Hihara Kazuki.

Mitsu: -Muchas gracias Hihara-senpai, mi nombre es Kimura Mitsu voy en primer año grupo dos, de verdad agradezco su ayuda a ambos.

Yunoki: -No hay de que Kimura-san, no podía dejar a una dama cargar con todo eso.

En ese momento tomo mi mano (la que no estaba lastimada) y de repente sentí un beso en ella y de la única forma que pude reaccionar fue sonrojándome.

Mitsu: -Yu…Yunoki-senpai.

Fue lo único que pude decir, estaba tan sorprendida que no supe como reaccionar.

Hihara: -¿Estas bien Kimura-chan? Tu cara esta colorada, ¿Tienes fiebre?

Mitsu: -Ahhh no… esto… yo… tengo que irme.

Me estaba a punto de ir y golpe el escritorio, las cosas que quedaron en la esquina del escritorio estaban a punto de caerse y las agarre antes de que pudieran caerse todas, unas cuantas cayeron pero sentí una punzada en mi muñeca que hizo que se me saliera una lagrima y soltara las cosas.

Hihara-senpai las agarro rápidamente y los acomodo de manera de que ya no se pudieran caer.

Hihara: -¿Estas lastimada Kimura-chan?

Mitsu: - …

Yunoki: -¿A caso fue cuando nos caímos?

Mitsu: -Si, pero no es nada grave, ahora iré a la enfermería a que me revisen, bueno después de…

En ese momento me acorde de la libreta de Tsukimori-san y la empecé a buscar entre las cosas que había.

Hihara: -¿Qué buscas Kimura-chan?

Encontré la libreta algo escondida pero la encontré.

Mitsu: -Lo siento, es que esta libreta es de otra persona y debo devolverla.

Hihara: -Entonces te acompañare a la enfermería y si quieres también a entregar la libreta, ya que es mi culpa de traerte tantos problemas.

Mitsu: -No es necesario Hihara- senpai, además no es tu culpa.

Hihara: -Pero si no hubiera salido corriendo, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Yunoki: - Ahora que recuerdo Hihara-kun ¿por que saliste corriendo?

Hihara: -Ammm pues es que quería llegar antes que todos a la cafetería.- Estaba algo avergonzado y se notaba que estaba algo frustrado.

Mitsu: -Ahí esta mejor ve a comprar tu almuerzo, si no se acabaran todo y te quedaras sin desayunar.

Estaba algo dudoso de si ir o no, al final se decidió.

Hihara: -Bueno pues si tienes razón, pero…

Mitsu: -No es que quiera rechazar tu oferta pero, si te quedas sin almorzar me sentiré peor.

Se me quedo viendo con una mirada dudosa y acepto el no acompañarme. Antes de que el camino de los tres se separara Yunoki-senpai se quito su corbata, agarro mi mano y la vendo.

Yunoki: -Esto deberá de ser suficiente por el momento.

Mostro una linda sonrisa y se fue con Hihara-senpai, yo solo me quede viendo como ambos se iban.

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado e intentare poner el tercer capitulo pronto, ya tengo un avanze pero falta terminarlo, pero intentare subirlo pronto.**

**Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo o que piensan de la historia de lo que lleva.**


	3. El comienzo de algo nuevo

**Hola.**

**Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, se que tardo algo en subir un nuevo capitulo pero pues ya saben como es la escuela con tareasy cosas asi, pero aqui ya el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero y lo disfruten y si les gusta dejen un reviw y si no igual, para saber que opinan.**

**Bueno los dejo leer ya, disfrutenlo.**

****Los personaje de La corda d´oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.****

-Capitulo 3: El comienzo de algo nuevo.

_**No me juzgues antes de conocerme, conóceme y quedare dentro de ti, de una forma negativa o positiva ya dependerá de ti, hasta entonces no me juzgues.**_

Vi como ambos se alejaban hasta el punto de desaparecer de mi vista, en ese momento voltee a ver la libreta de Tsukimori-san a checar si no había algún dato sobre el, pero no encontré nada.

Me dirigí hacia las salas de música que es donde casi siempre lo veía, incluso en los recesos lo he llegado a ver practicar, pero en esta ocasión no estaba en ninguna de las que daban hacia fuera del edificio.

Cheque en la azotea de la escuela que es donde luego algunos llegan a ir a ensayar y solo había unas chicas desayunando, en ese momento me di cuenta que ya había pasado más de la mitad del receso y yo no había desayunado nada, además tampoco había ido a la enfermería a vendarme bien mi muñeca.

En ese momento me acorde de la corbata de Yunoki-senpai, vi como había vendado mi muñeca y no me daban ganas de quitármelo, pero tenia que hacerlo, salió de mi un suspiro y seguí mi camino a la enfermería.

Nunca creí vivir algo así o que un chico hiciera algo como lo hizo Yunoki-senpai, pensé que solo pasaba en mangas shoujo.

Pero fue muy diferente la forma en que me trato Tsukimori-san a la de Yunoki-senpai y Hihara-senpai y los tres son del departamento de música con una personalidad completamente diferente, ahora me doy cuenta que no todos los estudiantes del departamento de música son iguales.

Llegue a la enfermería, al abrir la puerta vi que estaba Hihara-senpai sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta, con muchos panes entre sus brazos y un pan de melón en su boca.

Mitsu: -¿Hihara-senpai?

Hihara: -¡Kimura-chan! Pensé que ya te habías ido o que ya no ibas a venir, menos mal que no fue así.

Bueno fue lo que entendí por que todo lo dijo mientras tenía el pan en la boca, todo lo demás lo tenía en sus brazos y no lo soltaba.

Mitsu: -¿Me… estabas esperando? ¿A mí?

Hihara: -Si.

Mitsu: -¿Por qué?

Hihara: -Por que aunque tu digas que no es mi culpa el que te hayas lastimado, en realidad si lo es y como manera de disculpa traje unos panes, pensé que tal vez no podrías tomar tu desayuno y ya que no se cual es el que te gusta más compre varios, así que… escoge.

Mitsu: -Muchas gracias Hihara-senpai.

Tome uno de los tantos panes que traía entre los brazos y me senté a lado de el.

Hihara: -Toma cuantos quieras Kimura-chan.

Mitsu: -Gracias, lo haré… Ammm… Hihara-senpai, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hihara: -Claro

Mitsu: -¿Si no me hubieras encontrado que hubieras hecho con todos estos panes?

Hihara: -Mmm… tal vez me los hubiera comido todos-(_son muchos para una sola persona_)- o tal vez hubiera tenido que regalar algunos por que no me daría tiempo de acabármelos todos-(_¡¿Si tuviera el tiempo aun así se los comería todos?!)_\- Pero lo bueno es que llegaste.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante, que por alguna razón me hace sentir muy feliz, tan feliz que a la vez me hizo sentir mal, por haber etiquetado a todos los alumnos de departamento de música, como lo peor de la escuela.

Mitsu: -Sabes… hace poco tuve un incidente con un chico del departamento de música y dijo unas cuantas cosas un tanto hirientes… pensé que todos los del departamento de música eran así, pero hoy gracias a Yunoki-senpai y a ti me di cuenta de que no es así, que también hay personas buenas y gentiles como ustedes y te pido perdón y al mismo tiempo te agradezco Hihara-senpai… y honestamente ¡quisiera ser tu amiga!

Estaba tan nerviosa que la ultima parte la dije casi gritando, pero es que no sabía como iba a reaccionar el ante lo que le dije.

Voltee a verlo y vi que tenia una expresión de sorpresa, creo que tal vez dije de más y lo moleste.

De repente sentí como sus manos tomaron mis manos, haciendo que nuevamente lo mirara.

Hihara: -¡Yo también quiero ser tu amigo Kimura-chan! Y me alegra que pienses así de mí, tomándome como de los buenos y si alguien te molesta yo te defenderé.

Sentí una gran alegría en mi corazón, al oírlo decir esto.

El receso acabo y ambos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones, al llegar al salón me di cuenta que aun tenia la corbata de Yunoki-senpai.

Al acabar las clases empecé a buscar a Tsukimori-san nuevamente, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, así que opte mejor por irme a mi casa para ya vendar bien mi muñeca y devolverle a Yunoki-senpai su corbata mañana, ya que las vacaciones están casi por comenzar.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a la escuela como siempre vi a muchas chicas amontonadas en la entrada, no tengo idea del porque estén tan entusiastas siempre ahí.

En ese momento algo llamo completamente mi atención, llego una limosina negra, la cual se detuvo en frente de la entrada de la escuela, el chofer se bajo y abrió la puerta trasera, en ese instante todas las chicas que esperaban en la entrada con tanta impaciencia, empezaron a amontonarse más.

Bueno creo que todo este alboroto es por un chico, me dio la curiosidad de saber quien era ese chico y ver como era.

Me detuve a observar quien era ese chico, cuando algunas cabezas se movieron permitiéndome ver, vi que era… ¡Yunoki-senpai!

El iba caminando tranquilamente y con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracteriza, entre todas esas chicas. Iba a acercarme para entregarle su corbata cuando empecé a escuchar:

-Buenos días Yunoki-sama.

-Yunoki-sama que tenga un excelente día.

¿Yunoki-sama? Por que es que todas ellas se refieren a el con sama incluso las de tercero.

Creo que este momento no sería bueno para acercarme a darle su corbata que me presto ayer.

_-Imaginación de Mitsu-_

Mitsu: -¡Yunoki-senpai, buenos días!

Las chicas que me llegaron a escuchar voltean a verme con una mirada aterradora.

Chica1: -¡¿Cómo te atreves, a hablarle a Yunoki-sama tan indiferentemente?!

Chica2: -¡A Yunoki-sama no puedes hablarle de esa forma! El es como un príncipe, no, el es un príncipe.

Todas las chicas que me llegaron a escuchar me empiezan a regañar, dejándome sin salida.

_-Fin de la imaginación de Mitsu-_

Eso seria aterrador, que miedo, mejor esperare a que este solo.

¿?: -Buenos días, Kimura-chan.

Mitsu: Oh?... Hihara-senpai, buenos días.

Hihara: -¿Cómo sigue tu muñeca?

Mitsu: -Ya mejor, gracias por preguntar, ya la vende como se debía, mira.

Hihara: -¡Eso es genial! Me alegro mucho, nuevamente lo siento mucho, por traerte este tipo de problemas.

Mitsu: -No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente, además no es la gran cosa esto.

Hihara: -Pero…

Mitsu: -Además gracias a ti no me quede con hambre durante el descanso ayer, así que yo te estoy muy agradecida contigo.

En ese momento por detrás de Hihara-senpai vi pasar a Tsukimori-san, iba caminando tan tranquilamente, era mi momento para devolverle su libreta, pero, sería descortés irme y dejar a Hihara-senpai así.

Hihara: -Era lo menos que podía hacer, ¿uhm? Kimura-chan ¿Pasa algo?

Mitsu: -Bueno, es que en realidad, ayer no pude entregar la libreta y ahora mismo acabo de ver pasar al dueño de ella, y bueno yo...

Hihara: -Ya veo, entonces ve, no te preocupes por mi, yo voy ir a ensayar un rato antes de clases.

Mitsu: -Muchas gracias Hihara-senpai.

Fui detrás de Tsukimori-san, dejando a Hihara-senpai.

Alcance a Tsukimori-san y lo agarre del hombro, el volteo desconcertadamente.

Mitsu: -Tsukimori-san

Me observo durante un momento y pareció de momento que no me recordaba.

Tsukimori: -Ah eres esa chica que iba corriendo esa vez por las escaleras, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mitsu: -Ammm… es que… ese día, yo… por accidente me lleve una de tus libretas, ayer te la iba a devolver pero no te encontré y no se en que clase vayas.

Tsukimori: -Ya veo, con que tu la tienes, y ¿Dónde esta?

Mitsu: -Ah la traigo aquí en mi bolso.

Abrí mi bolso y empecé a buscarla sin encontrarla, en ese momento me acorde de haberla dejado en mi escritorio, con la idea de agarrarla a la hora de salirme y llevarla en la mano por si lo veía en la mañana, pero me olvide completamente de eso.

Mitsu: Ammm… creo que, la olvide en mi escritorio esta mañana.

Tsukimori: -Tsk… ¿En serio, me haces perder mi tiempo, intentándome dar algo que ni siquiera traes?

Mitsu: -De verdad lo siento, pensé que si la traía.

Tsukimori: -Esa libreta, es muy valiosa para mi, así que, devuélvemela lo antes posible, voy en la clase A del primer año, así ya no tendrás excusas para no devolvérmela.

¿?: -Si tanto te interesa, ¿no deberías ser tu quien vaya por ella?

Esa voz se me hizo familiar, volteé para confirmar mis sospechas y eran correctas, era Tsuchiura-san, estaba detrás de mí, con una expresión algo molesta.

Mitsu:- Tsuchiura-san, esta bien, yo soy la responsable de este incidente y tengo la responsabilidad de devolvérsela yo misma.

Tsukimori: -Ella tiene razón, ella es la responsable de todo esto.

Tsuchiura: -No importa quien sea el responsable aquí, lo importante es que ella es una chica por si no te has dado cuenta, y esa no es la manera de tratarla.

Tsukimori: -Como ya le dije a ella, yo no tengo ningún interés de involucrarme con alguien como ella.

Volvió a decir eso con la misma expresión de esa vez, me hizo sentir insignificante, volteé a ver a Tsuchiura-san y se mostraba molesto ante este comentario, camino en dirección hacia el y lo tomo de la corbata.

Tsuchiura: -¡Me estas haciendo enojar!

En ese momento parecía que lo iba a golpear.

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado, espero de verdad no tardar en subir el próximo capítulo, no prometo nada pero intentare no tardar demasiado. Así que hasta la próxima.**


	4. Una segunda oportunidad

**Hola, saben estoy muy feliz de que les este gustando la historia, también estoy muy feliz por mi primer review y bueno otros comentarios que me llegan de otras maneras, hacen que siga escribiendo esta historia,gracias por sus comentarios me hace feliz de que tenga público esta historia, gracias.**

**Y bueno les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia espero lo disfruten y sigan opinando sobre que les parece o que les gustaría.**

**Los personaje de La corda d´oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

Capitulo 4: Una segunda oportunidad

**_-¿Cómo demostrar afecto a las personas? Hay algunos que son de simples palabras sin hechos, también los que hacen las cosas y les cuesta decirlo, yo prefiero ser de las personas que demuestran lo que dicen ¿Tu que tipo de persona eres?-_**

Tsuchiura-san seguía agarrando a Tsukimori-san de su corbata, levantándolo un poco ya que Tsuchiura-san es un poco más alto que Tsukimori-san.

Tsukimori: -¿Acaso es tu novia?

Tsuchiura: -¿Debe de serlo para defenderla? Si lo fuera ya te hubiera golpeado.

Mitsu: -Tsuchiura-san, por favor suéltalo, si lo golpeas te meterás en problemas.

Tsuchiura: -…

Mitsu: -¡Por favor, Tsuchiura-san! No tiene caso todo esto, por una simple libreta.

Tsuchiura: -¡No es solo por la libreta, es su forma en la que te habla! Odio ese tipo de personas.

Mitsu: -¡Esta no es la forma de solucionarlo! Por favor suéltalo.

En ese momento ambos me comenzaron a ver algo sorprendidos, ya que en ese momento una lagrima se me escapo, rodando por mi mejilla hasta caer.

Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir mas que una lagrima, así que agache la mirada y seque el camino que había dejado la lágrima anterior.

Tsuchiura: -Esta bien… pero tu y yo hablaremos después.

Lo soltó bruscamente, empujándolo hacia atrás, casi tirándolo, pero Tsukimori-san se recupero antes de caer, se puso derecho y acomodo su corbata.

Me volteo a ver Tsuchiura-san, parecía que quería decir algo más, pero se contuvo y se fue.

Tsukimori: -No era necesario que intervinieras.

Mitsu: -Si no hubiera intervenido, tu hubieras empeorado la situación y hubiera acabado peor todo esto.

Tsukimori: -¿En que clase?

Mitsu: -¿Ahora de que hablas?

Tsukimori: -¿En que clase vas? Yo iré por mi libreta

Quede algo desconcertada por su respuesta y no le conteste inmediatamente.

Mitsu: - … Pero, pensé que yo…

Tsukimori: -No quisiera darle la razón a ese sujeto, pero tiene razón por esta ocasión, así que yo iré por ella o ¿tienes algún inconveniente con eso?

Mitsu: -No, por supuesto que no… voy en el primer año clase 2. Pero yo podría…

Tsukimori: -Solo asegúrate de traerla por favor.

No puedo creerlo, Tsukimori-san me ha dicho por favor, se que es una palabra bastante común, pero no creí que la fuera a oír de el diciéndomelo a mi.

Mitsu: -Si, no te preocupes yo te la traigo mañana, de verdad lo siento por traerte tantos problemas.

Tsukimori: -Si como sea… Yo… también lo siento, por haberte tratado así.

Esto es muy raro, parece una persona diferente, aprovechare el momento.

Mitsu: -¿Puedo preguntar, por que dijiste es de no quererte involucrar con alguien como "yo"?

Tsukimori: -Por que simplemente todos son iguales.

Mitsu: -No juzgues a todos de la misma manera, que donde menos esperas algo, encontraras a una persona totalmente diferente a lo que pensabas.

Se quedo callado solamente, observándome algo extraño.

Mitsu: -Bueno las clases están a punto de comenzar así que adiós, nos vemos mañana y traeré tu libreta sin falta.

No recibí respuesta alguna de el, pareciese que algo lo hubiera dejado pensado, no sé si fue algo de lo que dije, pero no creo que llegue a saberlo.

El día continúo normalmente.

Durante la hora del descanso al terminar de desayunar salí a dar una vuelta, cuando empecé a escuchar al chico de la trompeta, se escuchaba que venía desde la azotea.

Pero ahora solo decidí sentarme, disfrutar de aquella hermosa melodía que sonaba y reflexionar un poco sobre lo que me ha ocurrido en estos días y todo desencadenado por este chico al que en este momento estoy escuchado, cuya identidad es un total misterio para mi.

Al acabar de escucharlo, iba de regreso a mi salón, al doblar en una de las esquinas me tope con Yunoki-senpai.

Mitsu: -Yunoki-senpai, buenos días.

Yunoki: -Buenos días Kimura-san, ¿Cómo sigue tu muñeca?

Mitsu: -Ya mejor, gracias por preguntar, por cierto esto es tuyo.

Saque su corbata de una de mis bolsas de mi uniforme y se lo entregue.

Mitsu: -Me fue de mucha ayuda el día de ayer, muchas gracias Yunoki-senpai.

Yunoki: -No fue nada, solo quería ayudarte.

No puedo creer que pueda existir un chico como Yunoki-senpai.

Mitsu: -Como un pequeño agradecimiento la he lavado, no es mucho pero no se me ocurrió algo más que hacer como agradecimiento.

Yunoki: -No te preocupes, es un lindo detalle el tuyo.

Lo dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí, hasta el punto de sonrojarme.

Mitsu: -Yu…Yunoki-senpai… estas algo cerca.

Yunoki: -Lo siento Kimura-san, bueno me retiro, debo ir a clases y gracias por lavar mi corbata.

Mitsu: -No, gracias a ti Yunoki-senpai.

Hice una pequeña reverencia y al instante sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza, voltee hacia arriba y la luz que se reflejaba a sus espaldas hacia que pareciese un ángel.

Yunoki: -Cuídate mucho Kimura-san, espero vernos pronto.

Me dejo sin palabras y algo atontada, tarde unos segundos más para volver en mi y seguir mi camino.

Al llegar a mi casa, tuve algo de curiosidad sobre la libreta de Tsukimori-san, del porque era tan importante para el.

Mitsu: -Tal vez un vistazo no haga mal a nadie ¿verdad? ¡No! Porque no es mía y no tengo su permiso de verla, pero no tiene porque enterarse de que le eche un vistazo, y si llegase a enterarse, pero no tiene manera alguna de hacerlo, pero ¿si se me llegara a escapar a mi?

Así me estuve toda la noche, no me pude concentrar al cien en mis deberes de la escuela y tampoco vi que había dentro de ella, no tuve el valor suficiente de hacerlo.

Llego el día siguiente y me levante tarde, salí corriendo de mi casa a todo lo que daba para llegar a la escuela, cuando a medio del camino me percate de que la libreta se me había olvidado, otra vez, ¡no puedo creerlo!

Pero si me regresaba en ese momento entonces no llegaría a la escuela y no habrá tenido sentido el regresarme, así que decidí ocultarme todo el día de hoy de Tsukimori-san, pase lo que pase el no me puede ver hoy.

Llegue justo a tiempo a la escuela, entre y poco después el profesor entro, por el momento de aquí a la hora del descanso no me preocupare.

Además deberé de salir un poco antes de la hora, para no encontrarme a Tsukimori-san, waaa no puedo creer que este haciendo esto, pero si le digo la verdad se molestara conmigo y no quiero eso.

Pasaron las horas y ya estaba por comenzar la hora del descanso, pedí permiso para ir al baño, que en realidad era para irme a esconder, pero me lo negaron por la misma razón de que ya estaba cerca la hora del descanso.

Al oír sonar la campana iba a salir a toda prisa del salón pero el profesor me detuvo y me pidió llevar las libretas de mis compañeros de clase a la sala de maestros, esto arruinaba en parte mi plan pero mientras no me lo tope todo estará bien.

**Y bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero les haya gustado, ammm... por cierto una pequeña disculpa por todos los feliz que puse arriba jeje.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	5. Escondidas

**Aquí el quinto capitulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten. Ha y gracias por las visitas a esta historia y por comentarios que me llegan a hacer, espero sigan leyendo esta historia hasta el final.**

**Bueno los dejo leer ya. **

**Los personaje de La corda d´oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

_-Capítulo 5: Escondidas_

**_El destino dirá que es lo que tiene preparado para nosotros y el tiempo se encargara de dárnoslo cuando sea el momento indicado, pero nosotros seremos quienes disfrutamos del ahora._**

Recogí rápidamente las libretas y salí directamente a la sala de maestros, levante un poco las libretas de modo de que nadie pudiera ver mi cara, pero hubo un pequeño problema con mi plan.

Yo tampoco podía ver a los demás y mucho menos por donde iba, así que como era de esperarse choque contra alguien.

Mitsu: -Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba.

¿?: -¿Cómo planeas ver? si todas esas libretas las llevas tapándote la cara.

No puede ser, esa voz, yo la conozco.

Baje las libretas poco a poco para ver el rostro de aquella persona y disculparme como era debido.

Mitsu: -Lo siento mucho… Tsuchiura-san, es que me es más sencillo llevarlas así.

Por el momento, tampoco me lo quería topar a el, por lo sucedido el día anterior, me siento un poco avergonzada con el.

Tsuchiura: -Pero es más peligroso así, ¿porqué no pediste ayuda a alguien de tu salón?

Mitsu: -No quiero molestar a los demás con algo que me encargaron a mi y puedo hacer por mi misma.

En ese momento solamente tomo la mitad de las libretas que llevaba y comenzó a caminar.

Tsuchiura: -Vas para la sala de maestros ¿no?

Mitsu: -Si pero puedo llevarlos yo sola, no es necesario que me ayudes.

Tsuchiura: -Puedes tomarlo entonces como una excusa.

Mitsu: -¿Excusa de que? O ¿Para que?

Tsuchiura: -para platicar contigo, tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente.

Sabía que lo recordaría tarde o temprano.

Mitsu: -…

Tsuchiura: -Vamos.

En todo el camino a la sala de maestros ninguno de los dos hablo.

Llegamos a la sala de maestros sin ningún problema y con esto me refiero a que no hubo ninguna señal de Tsukimori-san, siento que si ellos se vuelven a encontrar va a pasar algo similar a lo de ayer y no quiero que pase nada de eso.

Dejamos las libretas y fuimos a la cafetería de la escuela para comprar algo de comer y no quedarnos con hambre, ya que ambos no llevábamos nada de comer además no quería regresar al salón en este momento.

Tsuchiura: -Vamos a las bancas que hay cerca de las campanas.

Mitsu: -Esta bien.

Tsuchiura: -¿Por qué estas tan callada?

Mitsu: Ammm… es que yo… yo no se que decir.

Tsuchiura: -Mmm… esto tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido ayer ¿No es así?

Mitsu: -Si.

Ese "si" fue tan diminuto que apenas pude escucharlo.

Llegamos a la banca, nos sentamos ambos y comenzamos a comer.

Mitsu: -Lo siento mucho.

Tsuchiura: -¿Por qué?

Mitsu: -Por lo de ayer, por mi culpa casi te metes en problemas.

Tsuchiura: -No podía permitir que ese sujeto te hablara así, como dije odio a ese tipo de personas.

Mitsu: -Creo que también debo agradecerte por defenderme y por eso gracias. Sabes en ese momento parecías que fueras un héroe, queriéndome proteger de sus palabras.

Era algo vergonzoso decirlo, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero era la verdad, o al menos era mi opinión.

Tsuchiura: -Pues para eso son los amigos. Para defenderse mutuamente cuando uno lo necesite, ¿no crees?

Mitsu: -¡¿Me consideras tu amiga?!

Tsuchiura: -Claro, llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos pero, así te considero, ¿tu no me consideras tu amigo?

Mitsu: -Honestamente nunca había pensado en como te consideraba. Si como un amigo o solo el extraño jugador que me dio un balonazo en la cabeza jeje.

Tsuchiura: -Prefiero ser el amigo que el extraño jugador jeje.

Ambos reímos por un rato, pereciese que la tensión que se sentía al principio había desaparecido por completo.

Tsuchiura: -Entonces que te parece si te llamo Kimura-chan y tu puedes decirme Tsuchiura-kun.

Mitsu: -Me parece buena idea, Tsuchiura-kun.

Tsuchiura: Me alegra que te agrade eso Kimura-chan.

Ambos hicimos énfasis en nuestros nombres como haciéndonos burla.

Mitsu: -Y que el tiempo diga el día en que nos llamemos por nuestro nombre.

Tsuchiura: -Esta bien, es una propuesta bastante buena.

En ese momento sonó la campana para avisar de que el tiempo de descanso ya había acabado y era momento de regresar a clases.

No puedo creer que el tiempo hubiera transcurrido tan rápidamente, tan bien que la estaba pasando en este momento, además no hubo rastro de Tsukimori-san así que todo estaba bien.

Mitsu: -Vamos, regresemos a clases.

Tsuchiura: -Adelántate tu, yo tengo que ir a otro sitio antes.

Mitsu: -Esta bien, luego nos vemos.

Tsuchiura: -Adiós.

Ya estábamos a punto de irnos cuando me acorde de algo que le quería preguntar.

Mitsu: -¡Tsuchiura-kun!

Tsuchiura: -Uhm? ¿Qué paso?

Mitsu: -¿Cuándo es su siguiente partido de fútbol?

Tsuchiura: - Aun no tenemos fecha exacta, pero si quieres puedes venir a los entrenamientos de vez en cuando, son en las tardes después de clases.

Mitsu: -Claro, iré un día de estos tenlo por seguro.

Tsuchiura: -Te estaré esperando entonces.

Después de eso el se fue por una dirección y yo por la mía.

Iba de regreso al salón cuando a lo lejos vi a Tsukimori-san, pareciese que iba en dirección al aula donde voy, ¿Apenas ira por la libreta?

Lo fui siguiendo de manera que no se diera cuenta.

Y como pensé, se dirigía a mi aula, se detuvo en la puerta y espero durante unos cuantos minutos y se acerco a una de las chicas del salón, yo creo que pregunto por mí, aunque era obvio eso, ya que el quería su libreta de vuelta pero para mala suerte de los ambos no la llevaba, se me había olvidado nuevamente.

Además una persona como el, si no fuera por eso, no estaría aquí y mucho menos el.

En ese momento se me vino a la mente Hihara-senpai y Yunoki-senpai, tal vez ellos si vendrían a verme a mí, sin necesidad de un pretexto como una libreta.

Repentinamente me acorde la situación en la que estaba y voltee a ver como iba la situación con Tsukimori-san, vi que el ya se iba y venía en esta dirección.

¿Ahora que hago? ¿Dónde me escondo?

Vi las escaleras y bueno el tiene que bajar, así que me puedo esconder por el momento en la parte de arriba y cuando el ya haya bajado entonces yo también bajare y así todo solucionado, pero cuando Tsukimori-san llego a las escaleras empezó a subirlas.

Kyaaa, esto no me lo esperaba, ¿Acaso ya se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo?

Corrí por el pasillo dirigiéndome hacia las otras escaleras para poder así bajar y entrar a clases, ya que el maestro no tardaba mucho en llegar a clases y no quería volarme ninguna clase, apenas y alcance entrar al salón.

Después de eso las clases siguieron su curso normal y ya cuando era hora de irse, la chica que había hablado con Tsukimori-san se acerco a mi.

Chica: -Kimura-san, hace rato vino un chico del departamento de música a buscarte.

Mitsu: -¿Un chico?

Sabía que era Tsukimori-san pero no podía permitir que supiera que lo vi cundo vino.

Chica: -Si, un chico de cabello azul, alto, delgado y muy guapo por cierto, vino tres veces a buscarte.

Mitsu: -¡¿Tres veces?!

Chica: -Si, la primera fue poco después de que te fuiste y creo fue a alcanzarte, al parecer no te encontró y volvió a regresar pero simplemente se quedó fuera del salón esperando a que regresaras, después de un rato se volvió a ir y volvió a venir cuando el descanso termino, pero nunca dijo para que te buscaba.

Mitsu: -Ya veo.

Chica: -¿Acaso es tu novio Kimura-san?

Mitsu: -¡Nooo! Po…por supuesto que no, po…porque dices eso.

Chica: -Por que dijo que vendría a buscarte cuando saliéramos y por tantas veces que vino a buscarte hoy.

Mitsu: -¿Dijo que vendría cuando saliéramos?

Chica: Si, yo creo que ya no tarda en llegar.

_-¡Tengo que salir de aquí ahora mismo!-_

Mitsu: -En ese caso me adelantare, a ver si me lo encuentro en el camino.

Chica: -¿Estas segura? Porque al parecer no han tenido la suerte de encontrarse hasta ahorita.

_-He tenido la suerte de no topármelo hasta ahorita, mejor dicho, y prefiero que siga así la situación-_

Mitsu: -No te preocupes por eso, si no me lo llego a encontrar vendrá aquí de nuevo y tu le podrías decir que me adelante a buscarlo.

Chica: -Mmm… esta bien, aunque espero que te lo encuentres en el camino.

Mitsu: -Bueno entonces me voy.

Waaa solamente quiero irme ya y no topármelo hasta mañana, de verdad lo primero que haré será meter la libreta a la mochila, para evitar un día como este de nuevo.

Estaba ya de salida cuando uno de mis compañeros del salón me llamo.

Chico: -Kimura-chan el chico que te fue a buscar, fue de nuevo al salón a buscarte, es mejor que lo esperes.

Mitsu: -Ah ok, gracias por avisarme.

No se pero, como que esto de ocultarme siento que lo hará enojar más a que le diga la verdad.

Al momento de decidirme a esperarlo, repentinamente apareció, como si lo hubiera invocado o algo parecido.

Tsukimori: -Por fin te encuentro, ¿Dónde has estado?

Estaba falto de aliento, pareciese que vino corriendo, ¿Tanto así es de importante esa libreta?

Mitsu: -Lo siento mucho, te he vuelto a causar nuevamente muchos problemas, la verdad es que la he vuelto a olvidar.

Tsukimori: -No se por que no me sorprende.

Mitsu: -Es que en la mañana se me hizo tarde y cuando venía a la escuela…

Tsukimori: -Ahórrate las excusas, no las necesitas conmigo, confiare por ultima vez en ti, así que es tu decisión.

Mitsu: -¿Confías en mi?

Tsukimori: -Es algo que normalmente no hago, así que no desperdicies esta ultima oportunidad que te doy.

Mitsu: -Eso… ¿Nos haría amigos o algo así?

Tsukimori: -No me interesa mucho eso de tener amigos, pero…

Mitsu: -¿Pero qué?

Tsukimori: -Lo que dijiste ayer, sobre que no todos son iguales, solamente quiero dar una oportunidad a eso, así que como tu fuiste quien lo dijo tu serás la responsable de demostrármelo.

Mitsu: -...

Tsukimori: -Entonces, mañana es tu ultima oportunidad ¿Esta claro?

Mitsu: -Si, gracias Tsukimori-san.

Tsukimori: -Como sea, nos vemos mañana, yo iré a buscarte así que espérame.

Mitsu: -Esta bien, hasta mañana.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, de alguna forma, sus palabras de hace un momento por alguna razón me hicieron feliz.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios respecto a la historia, que es lo que piensan o que opinan de ella.**

**Nos vemos luego. Bye.**


	6. Cosas Inesperadas

**Bueno aquí el sexto capítulo de esta historia, intente subirlo antes pero por asuntos escolares no pude terminarlo, pero ya esta aquí, así que las dejo leer ya. Espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios que han dejado, me alegra les este gustando.**

**Los personaje de La corda d´oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

_-Capítulo 6: Cosas Inesperadas_

**_¿Por qué me siento tan feliz el tan solo recordarte? ¿Cuál es la razón para recordarte? No puedo evitar el recordarte, por alguna extraña razón apareces en mi mente, en cada momento que bajo mi guardia estas presente en mis pensamientos. Dime el por que insistes en estar en mis pensamiento, ¿habrá un instante en donde no te recuerde?_**

Llegando a mi casa metí la libreta de Tsukimori-san a la mochila, sus palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi mente y cada vez que las recordaba me hacían muy feliz.

En ese momento me acorde del trompetista, la primera vez que lo escuche me hizo muy feliz y sobre todo en aquel día, en este momento casi se puede comparar esa felicidad que sentí aquella vez con lo de hoy.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, la mayor parte del primer semestre, me la pase buscando a ese chico y hasta ahorita no le he podido conocer, mmm… pues si para acabar el primer año escolar no lo encuentro entonces renunciare a encontrarlo.

Al pensar en esto me sentí un poco desilusionada porque realmente, si quisiera conocerlo, pero pues si nunca lo he podido llegar a conocer ha de ser por una cosa, ademas no se muy bien cual es mi razón de conocerlo.

El día siguiente llego y esta vez me levante más temprano que de costumbre, para asegurarme de no olvidar nada esta vez, aunque ayer haya metido la libreta, no está de más revisar que la trajera.

Además hoy se consideraría el último día de clase, por que mañana se dará una ceremonia de clausura o algo así, es lo que me han comentado, aunque no estoy muy segura, como me perdí la ceremonia de apertura y las primeras semanas no se mucho en realidad.

Llegue a la escuela y me volví a encontrar a Hihara-senpai.

Mitsu: -Hihara-senpai, buenos días.

Hihara: -Buenos días Kimura-chan, veo que ya te has mejorado, me alegro mucho.

Mitsu: -Si, y ya no me duele para nada mi muñeca.

Hihara: Eso es muy bueno.

Mitsu: Si, y ¿ya listo para las vacaciones?

Hihara: -¡Claro que si! Ya por fin un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad y sin escuela.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y parecía que todo el animo que tenía se desvaneciera con el aire.

Hihara: -Bueno eso si no repruebo.

Mitsu: -¿¡Vas a reprobar!?

Hihara: -¡Shhh! No lo digas tan fuerte por favor. Tal vez si, ¡waah es que no soy nada bueno en las matemáticas, son muchos números y muchas fórmulas es muy confuso todo!

Mitsu: -En realidad no, solo debes prestar atención al problema para saber que fórmula debes usar.

Hihara: -¿Te gustan las matemáticas Kimura-chan?

Mitsu: -Si, me gustan mucho, siempre se me han facilitado, si gustas puedo ayudarte a estudiar, aunque espero no repruebes, pero puedo ayudarte con los próximos exámenes.

Hihara: -¿¡Hablas en serio!? Pero tú eres un grado inferior a mí y no sabes que temas son.

Mitsu: -Solo préstame tus apuntes y eso será suficiente.

Hihara: -Eres sorprendente Kimura-chan.

Mitsu: -No es para tanto jeje.

Hihara: -Entonces pasame tu correo y tu numero, para avisarte las buenas o malas noticias que puedan haber ¿está bien?

Mitsu: -Si claro, aunque espero que sean buenas noticias y logres aprobar, para que no pases tus vacaciones en la escuela, ni estudiando.

Sacamos nuestros celulares e intercambiamos ambos nuestros correos y números telefónicos para poder comunicarnos después.

Hihara: -¡Listo!

Mitsu: -Esta bien, ah y por cierto tengo duda sobre algo.

Hihara: -¿Sobre qué?

Mitsu: -Pues tu vas en el departamento de música, así que debes de tocar un instrumento y pues me preguntaba ¿Cuál es ese instrumento?

Hihara: -Mmm… Tu ¿Cuál crees que sea?

Me dijo mientras me enseñaba su estuche.

Mitsu: -Mmm… no se ammm… ¿violín?

Hihara: -Jejeje no, el estuche del violín es diferente, yo toco…

¿?: -Buenos días Kimura-san, Hihara-kun.

Kimura: -Oh, buenos días Yunoki-senpai.

No me di cuenta de que estaba cerca de ahí, mucho menos cuando llego.

Hihara: -Buenos días Yunoki-kun, no te vi venir.

Yunoki: -Los vi de lejos y decidí pasar a saludar, ¿Interrumpo algo?

Hihara y Mitsu: -No, claro que no.

Ambos volteamos a vernos por la sorpresiva respuesta que dimos sincronisadamente a Yunoki-senpai y nos empezamos a reír.

Mitsu: -Bueno estábamos hablando sobre que ya casi son vacaciones y que si yo podía ayu…

En ese momento Hihara-senpai hizo un grito algo fuerte y se puso enfrente de mi tapándome la boca, con la otra mano hizo una seña de que no dijera nada, llevando su dedo índice a sus labios.

Yunoki: -¿Qué paso Hihara-kun?

Hihara- : Ah… es que me pareció ver que tenía una araña Kimura-chan en el hombro.

Mitsu: -¡Waaaaa! ¡¿Dónde?! Quítamela por favor.

Cerré mis ojos y puse mis manos en la cara, fue una simple reacción al escuchar la palabra araña.

Hihara: -No te preocupes no era nada, enserio.

Mitsu: -¿De verdad?

Fui bajando mis manos poco a poco hasta bajarlas completamente.

Hihara: -Si, creo que fue solamente mi imaginación, ¡Siento mucho el haberte asustado Kimura-chan!

Yunoki: -¿Te dan miedo las arañas Kimura-san?

Solo asentí con la cabeza, por que de verdad les tengo mucho miedo, aunque ya después pensándolo bien, entendí que era una mentira lo de la araña para despistar a Yunoki-senpai, pero no pude evitar reaccionar así de todos modos.

Hihara: -De verdad lo siento mucho el haberte asustado Kimura-chan.

Mitsu: -No te preocupes Hihara-senpai.

En ese momento sonó la campana para entrar a clases.

Yunoki: -Parece que ya es momento de irnos Hihara-kun, nos vemos luego Kimura-san.

Mitsu: Hasta luego Yunoki-senpai.

Hihara: -Si esta bien Yunoki-kun.

Hihara-senpai se acerco un poco a mí y me dijo algo en voz baja.

Hihara: -Te aviso después que paso con eso Kimura-chan ah y te debo una explicación por lo de hace un momento, lo siento mucho de verdad.

Mitsu: -Si, esta bien, luego hablamos. Nos vemos y buena suerte Hihara-senpai.

Hihara: -Muchas gracias Kimura-chan.

Fui directamente a mi salón y al entrar la misma chica que había estado ayer con Tsukimori-san se acerco nuevamente a mí.

Chica: -Buenos días Kimura-chan, el chico de cabello azul te vino a buscar de nuevo ayer en la tarde, llego poco después de que te fuiste y ahorita mismo también volvió a venir, de hecho no tiene mucho que se acaba de ir.

No puede ser yo pensé que vendría más tarde y por eso me quedé platicando con Hihara-senpai.

Mitsu: -¿En serio se acababa de ir? No lo vi de camino aquí.

Chica: -Pues tal vez será mejor que lo esperes en la hora del descanso, estoy casi segura de que volverá a venir.

Mitsu: -Tienes mucha razón, gracias.

Chica: -No hay de que, oh cierto casi lo olvidaba te dejo una nota, ten.

Mitsu: -Te lo agradezco mucho Takato-chan y perdón las molestias que te causo por esto.

Takato: -No te preocupes.

El maestro entro al salón y todos fuimos a ocupar nuestro lugar, empezó a dar un repaso sobre la clase anterior y como ya había entendido el tema, saque la nota que me había dejado Tsukimori-san, tenía curiosidad sobre lo que decía.

La abrí y vi que era poco lo que decía:

_Te vine a buscar nuevamente en la mañana, pero parece ser que te gusta levantarte tarde en las mañanas, te esperare detrás de los salas de música a la hora del descanso, intenta llegar puntual y sin escusas esta vez._

_P.D. Ten presente lo que dije ayer, hoy es tu ultima oportunidad, depende de ti._

Me sorprende que haya dejado una nota como esta, creo que en realidad si le importa lo de intentar en confiar en los demás.

Esta ocasión las horas se me fueron más lentas de lo que ayer se me hizo, cada minuto pareciese que no avanzara, era como si el tiempo se hubiera tomado un descanso y no avanzara en absoluto.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y no sabía si el llegaría en cualquier momento al salón o de verdad me estaría esperando haya.

Espere solo un poco para asegurarme y al no ver que viniera, decidí irme al lugar que me había dicho. Corrí hasta llegar a la parte trasera de donde se encontraba las salas de música, pero no vi a nadie al llegar.

Me senté un rato a esperar y no apareció, después se me ocurrió que podría estar en alguna de las salas de música que había en esa parte, comencé a observar y escuchar a las personas que había en cada sala.

Descubrí que mis sospechas eran correctas, Tsukimori-san estaba en la sala de música en la que suele estar siempre que lo vengo a ver, en ese momento estaba ensayando y como siempre, su música era algo hermoso, que hace que uno sienta algo inexplicable.

Me sorprende mucho que siendo tan joven y sea un gran violinista.

Me senté cerca de la ventana un momento para escuchar la melodía que tocaba en ese momento, era tan hermoso y relajante, que se me fue por un momento mi propósito ahí, así que me pare y espere que terminara de tocar la pieza que estaba tocando en ese momento.

El tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba, así que no podía verme y además estaba muy concentrado en lo que tocaba, pareciese que el y su violín fueran uno mismo.

Acabo de tocar y lentamente abrió sus ojos, inmediatamente volteo a ver hacia la ventana y vio que estaba ahí parada, se acerco a la ventana y la abrió.

Tsukimori: -¿Qué haces parada ahí?

Mitsu: -Es que no te vi aquí afuera y estaba viendo si estabas en alguna de las salas de música y al verte tocando no quise interrumpirte, además ¡Tocas muy hermoso! ¿Cómo se llama esa melodía?

Tsukimori: -Es Polonesa Brilliante No. 1 es de Wieniawski.

Mitsu: -Whoou nunca la había escuchado, pero es muy linda.

Tsukimori: -Solo las personas que les guste la música clásica han oído hablar de el, dudo que una persona con diferentes gustos musicales haya oído sobre el.

Mitsu: -Bueno creo que tienes razón, pero es muy linda esa melodía.

Tsukimori: -Bueno y ¿ahora si trajiste mi libreta?

Mitsu: -Te refieres a esta.

Le enseñe su libreta para que viera que si la había llevado esta vez.

Mitsu: -Aquí tienes Tsukimori-san y de verdad siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto por tu libreta.

Tsukimori: -Gracias por traerla y no importa mucho, aunque si es importante para mi esa libreta, no te preocupes mucho por eso.

Mitsu: -Esta bien… Ah por cierto no la leí ni la fisgonee así que estate tranquilo por eso.

Tsukimori: -No tiene cosas vergonzosas o algo así, así que no hubiera habido problema que la leyeras.

Mitsu: -Claro que hubiera estado mal por que no es mía y principalmente por que no tenía el permiso del dueño para leerla, ósea tu.

Tsukimori: Mmm… nunca pensé oír algo así de nadie, gracias por respetar mis cosas.

Mitsu: -Es algo que cualquiera debería hacer, bueno así me educaron mis padres.

Tsukimori: -Bueno aunque sea puedo ver que si eres confiable, entonces creo que hice bien para escogerte, como la persona en que me ayude a confiar en alguien más, así que espero no me decepciones.

Mitsu: -Como dijiste, puedes confiar en mi así que hazlo por favor.

Tsukimori: - No creas que te lo pondré fácil.

Mitsu: -Esperare por todo.

Tsukimori: -Esta bien, bueno si me permites seguiré ensayando, ya que el día de ayer por cierta persona ya no pude ensayar.

Mitsu: -De verdad lo siento mucho, mmm… por cierto crees que estaría bien vernos en vacaciones o algo así.

Tsukimori: -¿Para qué? Además tengo mucho que ensayar.

Mitsu: -Ooh… tienes razón, tu tienes que ensayar mucho, entonces olvida lo que dije hace un momento por favor.

Tsukimori: -Esta bien, bueno si no necesitas nada más entonces me retiro, nos vemos luego.

Mitsu: -Si, adiós.

Me dirigí nuevamente a mi salón algo decepcionada por la respuesta de Tsukimori-san, tal vez estaba esperando algo más, aunque no se bien que sea pero si me puso algo triste su respuesta.

Levante la mirada y vi a lo lejos a Tsuchiura-kun estaba con su uniforme de deportes y se dirigía a las canchas de soccer con algunos de sus amigos, creo que también llegan a entrenar entre descansos que tengan.

Los fui siguiendo sigilosamente hasta las canchas.

Y como pensé había varios del club de soccer esperando en las canchas, al igual que bastante público, parecía que iban a tener un partido, los novatos del equipo con los de tercer año.

Tsuchiura-kun estaba con los novatos obviamente, ya que el apenas va en primer año, aunque sea un gran jugador no deja de ser de primero.

Fui acercándome al público que tenían ahí esperando a que el juego comenzara, un poco después el juego dio inicio.

Tsuchiura-kun destacaba mucho como siempre, es de los mejores jugadores que hay en el equipo, llevaban un cuarto del partido y los de tercero casi les metían un gol a los novatos, pero el portero la detuvo.

Legaron a medio partido y ninguno de los equipos había logrado anotar hubo algunos intentos pero ninguno lo logro, la mayoría del público apoyaban a los de tercero y pocos de nosotros, yo incluida, apoyábamos a los novatos.

Tsuchiura-kun aun no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí observando el partido.

Empezaron la segunda mitad y los de tercero por fin lograron anotar un gol, varios festejaban una posible victoria pero no les duro mucho ya que los novatos no se quedaron atrás y anotaron su gol para estar nuevamente empate.

El juego transcurrió sin ningún otro gol, faltaba muy poco para que terminara el juego y en ese instante Tsuchiura-kun se adueño del balón, todos empezaron a correr tras de el y cuando estaba algo cerca de la portería lanzo el balón con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y anoto el gol ganador.

Todos: -¡Goool!

Muchos no podían creer que los novatos hubieran ganado, algunas chicas que estaban ahí cerca pareciese que estaban interesadas en Tsuchiura-kun, el jugador que anoto el gol ganador.

Todos los novatos estaban festejando su victoria, todos estaban abrazando a Tsuchiura, el volteo hacia el público que estaba igualmente festejando y en un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Voltee a mis alrededores buscando si el estaba mirándome a mi o alguien más, al parecer ya se dio cuenta que estaba aquí, hizo una señal diciéndome que me acercara, así que me acerque un poco hacia donde daba el comienzo de la cancha.

Mitsu: -Felicidades por su victoria, estuviste genial como siempre Tsuchiura-kun.

Tsuchiura: -Gracias, no esperaba verte aquí ¿Cómo supiste del juego?

Mitsu: Te vi de lejos que te dirigías hacia aquí con tus amigos y los seguí y vi que era un partido así que me quede a ver como acababa.

Tsuchiura: -Eso quiere decir que ahora me espías y me persigues.

Mitsu: -¡No! Claro que no, es solo que como iban con la ropa de deportes, deduje que tal vez iban a jugar.

Tsuchiura: -Jejeje, es broma es broma.

Mitsu: -Que cruel, pero me alegro de haberte seguido, pude verte una vez más jugar.

Tsuchiura: -¿Te gusta como juego?

Mitsu: - ¡Si! Me gusta ver como dominas el balón y todo eso, eres un gran jugador Tsuchiura-kun.

Tsuchiura: -Gracias, bueno me tengo que ir a cambiar, las clases no tardan en comenzar y dudo que me dejen pasar así.

Mitsu: -Tienes razón, bueno me voy primero, nos vemos.

Tsuchiura-kun se regreso con sus amigos que lo andaban esperando para seguir celebrando su victoria, yo me fui de regreso al salón ya no tenía ningún pendiente afuera, en ese momento sonó mi celular, había llegado un mensaje, cheque quien lo había enviado y era de Hihara-senpai.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que piensen de la historia o hasta de los personajes, cualquier opinión es buena. **

**Nos vemos luego.**


	7. Y así las vacaciones comienzan

**Aquí de nuevo yo, dejandoles el séptimo capitulo de esta historia y bueno por problemas con el Internet no pude subirlo el fin de semana, pero ya esta aquí este nuevo capítulo y con una pequeña sorpresa, la razón la diré después, así que bueno les dejo leer el capítulo ya, espero y lo disfruten y si les gusta dejen su comentario y si no igual, quiero saber que opinan.**

******Los personaje de La corda d´oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.******

_Capitulo 7: Y así las vacaciones comienzan_

**_Llegue a un lugar nuevo y totalmente desconocido para mi, nunca espere conocer a alguien como tu y mucho menos a ti, agradezco al destino por aquel incidente con el que pude conocerte._**

Cheque quien había mandado el mensaje que había llegado, era de Hihara-senpai.

_Asunto: Ya casi es hora._

_Kimura-chan después del descanso me darán mis calificaciones deséame suerte._

Ya me imagino lo nervioso que ha de estar, bueno espero que no repruebe, aunque si llegara a reprobar no tengo mucho problema, de mis amigos la mayoría van a salir y no los podre ver durante las vacaciones, así que pues si reprueba aunque sea tendré con quien pasar las vacacio…

Sacudí mi cabeza como si estuviera negando lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Estoy diciendo que quiero que Hihara-senpai repruebe para pasar con alguien mis vacaciones?

Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, mejor me apure a contestar a su mensaje.

_Asunto: Buena suerte._

_Espero todo salga bien Hihara-senpai, mucha suerte \\(^u^)/_

No puedo creer que haya pensado algo tan egoísta como eso, si me gustaría pasar con alguien parte de mis vacaciones, pero a cuesta de algo así, no me gustaría que esa fuese la razón.

Volvió a sonar mi teléfono, con otro mensaje de Hihara-senpai.

_Asunto: Muchas gracias._

_Te veo en la salida para decirte como me fue creo que es algo que no se dice por un mensaje o a menos que no puedas si quieres te puedo decir por mensaje._

Pues creo seria mejor frente a frente, así si aprobó puedo ver su reacción alegre, honestamente me gustaría verlo feliz, es tan lindo cuando sonríe.

_Asunto: Es mejor vernos._

_Tienes razón es algo que no se dice por mensaje sea bueno o malo, así que __nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela._

Bueno ahora es solo de esperar a que llegue la hora de la salida, llegue al salón y Takato-chan se me acerco al ver que llegaba.

Takato: -Mitsu-chan, ahora no vino tu chico a buscarte.

Mitsu: -¿Mi chico?

Takato: -Si el peli azul que te ha venido a buscar últimamente.

Mitsu: -E…El no es mi chico, es solo…

Iba a decir amigo, pero creo aun no llegamos a una relación así, pero si lo dejaba así entonces me diría que si es mi chico.

Mitsu: -Es solo un amigo.

Takato: -Ejem, lo dudaste verdad, pero bueno tu solo sabes, aunque harían linda pareja.

Por un momento me imagine a Tsukimori-san como mi novio y el solo pensarlo hizo que me sonrojara.

Mitsu: -No… no digas como esas, es muy vergonzoso.

Takato: -Lo siento jeje pero es solo un punto de vista.

El profesor entro al salón y todos tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos.

Me dejo pensando Takato-chan sobre si Tsukimori-san me gusta, pero no tiene mucho que lo acabo de conocer, bueno ya lo conocía de vista pero nunca le había hablado y la primera vez que le hable no fue algo lindo, al contrario me hizo sentir mal, aunque me haya salvado de caer por las escaleras, su forma de ser es muy fría.

Así nadie se le acercaría, pensándolo bien ¿Tendrá amigos? Si los tiene ¿Qué tipo de personas serán? Por alguna razón no me los puedo imaginar es algo difícil.

Pasaron las horas, sin darme cuenta ya era la hora de la salida, empecé a recoger mis cosas para irme ya y ver como le había ido a Hihara-senpai, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el como habría salido, cuando en ese instante el encargado del grupo empezó a dar un aviso.

Encargado: -Por favor todos pónganme atención tengo un aviso que darles, si guardan silencio esto se puede hacer más rápido.

Todos en ese momento guardaron silencio, todos ya nos queríamos ir a nuestras casas, aunque yo si tenía que ir a otro lado antes que a mi casa.

Encargado: -Como ya todos saben mañana se hará una pequeña ceremonia para dar aviso a las vacaciones que están por comenzar y el profesor me ha pedido que algunos alumnos ayudemos con algunos preparativos, todos los grupos participaran incluyendo a los del departamento de música, hasta ahorita tenemos a los encargados del salón pero necesitamos a tres más ¿Algún voluntario?

Una persona solamente alzo la mano para ofrecerse, pero aun faltaban dos más y esto no era bueno para mi, por que cuando es este tipo de cosas tardan para escogerlo.

Encargado: -Faltan dos personas más, si no hay más voluntarios entonces tendrá que ser al azar.

Tomaron una hoja de papel y estuvieron escribiendo sobre ella por un momento, después la comenzaron a recortar en cuadritos y eso cuadritos los empezaron a doblar en cuadros más pequeños y todos los metieron en una caja que había.

Encargado: -Ok, esto es lo que haremos, todos sin excepción pasaran y tomaran un papelito los que tengan un tache pueden retirarse, los que no tengan nada en su papel tendrán que quedarse, que simplemente serán dos personas ¿Entendido?

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a pasar, hasta ahora todos habían sacado su tache, era mi turno de pasar y tomar mi papelito.

Metí mi mano a la caja, revolví un poco los papeles con mi mano, sentí que aun había varios papeles que quedaban y sabía que dos de ellos no tendrían nada y que tenía la posibilidad de tomar uno de esos papeles, así que decidí a agarra uno sin verlo, saque el papelito que había agarrado y lo abrí un poco dudosa, al abrirlo completamente vi que no tenía nada.

No quería que nadie se enterara pero el encargado del grupo…

Encargado: -Ya tenemos el primer papel en blanco y es de Kimura-chan.

Todos voltearon a verme, unos con sorpresa otros con alivio de que solo faltara un papel más, yo solamente podía evitar la mirada de los demás, ahora tenía que quedarme un rato más, justo cuando tenía prisa.

Fui a sentarme en unos de los lugares cercanos a donde estaban haciendo todo este alboroto y saque mi celular para mandarle mensaje a Hihara-senpai de que iba a llegar un poco más tarde de lo esperado y cuando iba a empezar a escribir el mensaje me llego un mensaje de el.

_Asunto: Lo siento._

_De verdad lo siento Kimura-chan, llegare un poco más tarde de lo acordado, me surgió un imprevisto en ultimo momento, si quieres irte eres libre de hacerlo, no sé cuanto tarde con esto._

Sentí un alivio al leer esto ya que yo andaba también en la misma situación.

_Asunto: No te preocupes._

_A mí también me surgió un imprevisto de ultimo momento así que tampoco se cuando me desocupe, te mandare mensaje cuando salga y también avísame cuando tu salgas, para ver como quedamos._

Envié mi mensaje y aun seguía sin salir el segundo papel, yo solamente quería irme ya.

Después de un momento me llego la respuesta de Hihara-senpai confirmando a lo que le dije, así que ahora era solo de esperar a que saliera el segundo papelito.

Solo quedaban dos de mis compañeros así que uno de ellos tendría que sacar el otro papelito que faltaba. Sacaron los dos papeles que sobraban y le dieron uno a cada uno, para ver quien de los dos quedaría y cuando se supo quien era el segundo en quedarse, los demás se fueron.

Ya que estábamos todos los que íbamos a apoyar mañana con los preparativos, solo nos informaron la hora en que debíamos llegar, y en donde nos íbamos a encontrar, una vez aclarado todo lo anterior nos dejaron ir.

Tardamos más en escoger a las dos personas que faltaban, que en ponernos de acuerdo en lo que haríamos el día de mañana.

Agarre mis cosas y me fui corriendo a la entrada.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela tome mi celular para checar si tenía algún mensaje y no había nada en la bandeja de entrada, así que tenía que avisarle que ya había salido, le envié el mensaje y espere un rato su respuesta y no hubo ninguna, espere un rato más y nada.

Tal vez ya se haya ido o tarde más de lo que esperaba, estuve cuestionándome sobre si esperarlo o no, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta y no llegaba, que tal si solo esperaba y el nunca apareciera, pero no creo que el sea de los que se van sin avisar, bueno me he llevado sorpresas sobre las personas últimamente también.

Decidí mejor por mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que ya me iba a mi casa y que mejor mañana hablábamos con más tranquilidad, envié el mensaje y fui camino hacia mi casa.

Cuando iba a doblar la esquina oí un grito desde lejos llamándome, volteé para ver de quien se trataba y vi a Hihara-senpai corriendo a toda velocidad.

Hihara: -¡Kimura-chan! Espera por favor.

Mitsu: -¿Hihara-senpai? Pensé… que ya te habías ido, por eso me fui ¿No te llego mi primer mensaje?

Hihara: -Si, pero no pude contestarte por que no me dejaron y cuando enviaste el segundo mensaje acabábamos de terminar la reunión pero no pude contestarte, así que salí y no te vi y cuando ya iba camino a casa, te vi a lo lejos, así que por eso corrí hasta aquí.

Mitsu: -Pero de todas formas no era necesario que corrieras, mañana hubiéramos podido platicar ¿no?

Hihara: -Bueno… creo que… tienes razón.

En ese momento sentí que su voz ya no tenía el mismo entusiasmo que hace un momento, de hecho como que se veía un poco desanimado.

Mitsu: -Pero bueno, ya que te hice correr hasta aquí, lo importante aquí es el como te fue en tus resultados.

Hihara: -…

Se quedo callado un momento, pareciese que estaba un poco dudoso de lo que me iba a decir.

Hihara: -Es que pues… es que si reprobé.

Lo dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y con una sonrisa no tan convincente.

Hihara: -Pero el profesor me dijo que me ayudaría con la mitad de mi calificación si el día de mañana apoyaba con los preparativos para la ceremonia, así que mi examen valdrá la mitad.

Mitsu: -¿Mañana ayudaras con los preparativos de la ceremonia?

Hihara: -Si ¿Por qué?

Mitsu: -Yo también estaré ayudando mañana, aunque a mi me toco por azares del destino o algo así, creo.

Hihara: -Eso es genial.

Parecía que estaba muy emocionado por que ambos estuviéramos mañana ayudando con los preparativos, aunque aun no sabíamos en que nos iba a tocar. Además aunque el hubiera reprobado, el no dejaba de mostraba esa típica sonrisa en el.

Hihara: -¿Hacia donde vas?

Mitsu: -Ya que todos mis amigos se fueron, hacia mi casa, ¿Y tú?

Hihara: -También… Eh… Pero a mi casa claro… No… No a la tuya, no… Claro… A tu casa no, yo me refería...

Cada vez que hablaba se sonrojaba un poco más, era tan lindo y tierno que no pude evitar reírme.

Mitsu: -Jeje eres muy gracioso Hihara-senpai.

Hihara: -…

Se veía que estaba un poco avergonzado así que intente calmarlo.

Mitsu: -¿Y esta lejos tu casa?

Hihara: -En realidad no, solamente tomo el tren, viajo dos estaciones, camino un poco después de eso y ya.

Mitsu: -Yo también tomo el tren y viajo dos estaciones.

Hihara: -Tal vez sea la misma estación ¿no crees?

Mitsu: -Tal vez si, solo que no me acuerdo como se llama la estación jeje.

Hihara: -Bueno pues ya veremos cuando lleguemos haya.

Y en efecto, si era la misma estación donde bajábamos, incluso parte de nuestro camino era el mismo hasta llegar a una calle que era donde nos separábamos.

Hihara: -Bueno, parece que hasta aquí nos separamos.

Mitsu: -Si, así es, bueno entonces mañana nos veremos con lo de los preparativos y perdón por hacerte correr.

Hihara: -No te preocupes, yo soy un gran corredor, en la primaria estaba en el club de atletismo y pues aunque tiempo después me salí del club, no he dejado de practicar.

Mitsu: -¿Y por que te saliste del club de atletismo?

Hihara: -Bueno es una historia bastante entretenida, ¿Aún no sabes que instrumento toco verdad?

Lo dijo mostrándome su estuche, pero la realidad es que no sabía que instrumento es el que tocaba, no se me ocurre que otro instrumento pueda caber en ese estuche.

Mitsu: -Mmm… la verdad es que no, ¿Cuál es?

Hihara: -Haremos esto, te doy hasta mañana para que adivines que instrumento es, si adivinas te cuento la historia y si pierdes mmm… después vemos por que no se me ocurre nada por el momento.

Mitsu: -Si no adivino te invito un helado y me cuentas la historia ¿va?

Hihara: -Jeje, esta bien, te ayudare un poco dándote una pista es un instrumento muy común, bueno hasta mañana.

Mitsu: -Hasta mañana Hihara-senpai.

Nos despedimos y cada quien se fue por su lado, en el camino que me resto estuve pensando sobre que instrumento podría tocar y sin darme cuenta llegue a mi casa.

El día siguiente llego y como de costumbre se me hizo tarde en los días más importantes y en los que debo llegar temprano. Salí corriendo de mi casa nuevamente.

Llegue un poco tarde a lo acordado pero mi grupo seguía en el lugar acordado, al parecer a mi no era la única persona a la que se le había echo tarde a otra persona del equipo se le había hecho más tarde, al parecer perdió el autobús o algo así.

Y bueno como teníamos que acabar antes de que los demás alumnos llegaran pues comenzamos con nuestras actividades, a nosotros nos toco los adornos por que era de lo ultimo que se ponía y como el equipo no estaba completo entonces nos asignaron esta tarea, junto con otro equipo que estaba incompleto en ese momento.

Llego la persona faltante del equipo y fuimos a buscar los adornos que se iban a utilizar, poco después el otro equipo que iba a estar en esto llego.

Me sorprendí mucho al ver que el equipo que llego pertenecía al departamento de música, además de eso los chicos venían regañando al culpable de que les tocara los adornos, no podía creer que ese equipo fuera el de Hihara-senpai y a quien venían regañando era a el.

Chico: -No puedo creer que por tu culpa nos pongan ha hacer esto Kazuki.

Hihara: -Perdón, perdón, es que de verdad que no me fije en la hora y cuando vi ya era tarde. ¿Hum?

Ambos nos quedamos mirando durante un segundo, se notaba que ambos estábamos sorprendidos de vernos aquí.

Hihara: -¡Kimura-chan, nuestros equipos trabajaran juntos! ¡¿No es genial eso?!

Todos se nos quedaron viendo a ambos, tanto a el por gritar tan enérgicamente y a mi que fue a quien se dirigía, era algo vergonzoso que todos nos miraran y sin decir nada.

Mitsu: -Hihara-senpai, buenos días y si, es genial que trabajemos juntos, así que cuida de mí, por favor.

Hihara: -Tu también cuida de mi Kimura-chan.

Todos se nos quedaban viendo, creo que les parecía algo raro ver que se llevaran tan bien, un estudiante de segundo año del departamento de música y una estudiante de primer año del departamento general y que además este era su primer semestre en esta ciudad (esto solo lo sabían mis compañeros).

El encargado me pidió que fuera con el por un momento ya que teníamos mucho que hacer.

Encarado: -¿Lo conoces Mitsu–chan?

Mitsu: -Si, es un amigo mío.

Encargado: -¿No me digas que fue a propósito que ambos llegaran tarde para estar juntos?

Mitsu: -¡Claro que no! Como puede pensar eso, además yo no fui la única que llego tarde o me equivoco.

Encargado: -Bueno en eso si tienes razón, así que hay que apurarnos ya.

Solamente asentí con la cabeza, estaba algo molesta de que me culpara por algo que si era mi culpa pero no por las razones correctas.

El encargado se fue a reunir con el encargado del otro grupo para ver como nos repartiríamos el trabajo. Paso un rato antes de que estuvieran de acuerdo y nos explicaran el como serían las cosas.

Encargado: -Así quedaran las cosas una vez que nos avisen que podemos empezar, todos los chicos serán encargados de llevar las cosas necesarias y que sean pesadas, las chicas con las menos pesadas, y todos ayudaran a ponerlos.

En ese momento entro una chica, avisándonos que ya podíamos llevar las cosas, todos empezamos a recoger todo lo necesario y mientras iban saliendo con las cosas iban registrando las cosas que se llevaban. Primero salieron los chicos con las cosas más pesadas, aunque quedaron algunas otras pesadas, por que no había suficientes chicos, así que esas las llevamos en parejas las chicas.

Una vez en el auditorio, que era donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia, empezamos a acomodar las mantas y todo lo demás. De vez en cuando se llegaba a escuchar como regañaban a Hihara-senpai por estar jugando, en ocasiones parece un niño.

Terminamos con todo a tiempo para ir a cambiarnos y dar inicio a la ceremonia, aunque después de que acabara teníamos que recoger todo nuevamente, pero no importaba tanto eso, ya que las vacaciones daban inicio.

Al acabar la ceremonia todos nos salimos y los que debíamos de quedar para recoger nos fuimos a cambiar nuevamente, aunque uno de los chicos que tenía que quedarse se tuvo que ir, dejándonos su trabajo.

Regresamos al gimnasio y vimos que del otro grupo también ya se habían ido dos personas más, dejándonos más trabajo ahora, los chicos fueron por las cosas que habían traído y las chicas en esta ocasión también tuvimos que ayudarlos, esta vez tardamos un poco más por que éramos menos.

Al terminar todos fuimos por nuestras cosas y en eso Hihara-senpai me alcanzo.

Hihara: -Kimura-chan, ¿nos vamos juntos?

Mitsu: -Si esta bien solo voy por mis cosas y nos vamos.

Hihara: -Esta bien te veo en la entrada.

Fue a despedirse de sus amigos mientras yo iba por mis cosas que había traído, en el camino me encontré a Tsuchiura-kun.

Mitsu: -¡Tsuchiura-kun! Hola

Tsuchiura: -Kimura-chan hola, pensé que ya no te vería sino hasta entrar de vacaciones.

Mitsu: -Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero me alegra que no fuera así, ¿Ya te vas?

Tsuchiura: -Si, solo espero a unos amigos ¿Y tu?

Mitsu: -Igual ya me voy a ir, solo vine por unas cosas que deje, mmm… Tsuchiura-kun, ¿Po…Podríamos cambiar números telefónicos para estar en contacto?

Tsuchiura: -Claro, pero no es para que te pongas nerviosa sabes.

Mitsu: -No pude evitarlo, perdón.

Tsuchiura: -Listo y no te pongas nerviosa que no muerdo.

Lo dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi cabeza y revolviendo un poco mí cabello.

Mitsu: -Esta bien, entonces estamos en contacto, lindas vacaciones, adiós.

Tsuchiura: -Adiós.

Fui por mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la entrada como había acordado con Hihara-senpai, al llegar a la entrada, vi que estaba hablando con Yunoki-senpai.

Mitsu: -Hola Yunoki-senpai.

Yunoki: -Hola Kimura-san, ¿Ya te vas a casa?

Mitsu: -Si, solamente quiero llegar a descansar, hoy fue un día agotador.

Hihara: -Si, yo también estoy cansado, además me estuvieron regañando todo el rato por haber llegado tarde.

Mitsu: -Jeje no creo que solo haya sido eso, sino todo lo que estuviste haciendo también.

Yunoki: -¿También ayudaste con la decoración?

Mitsu: -Si, pero fue por un sorteo que hicimos, ya que nadie se ofrecía como voluntario.

Yunoki: -¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Dijo mientras señalaba la limosina que lo estaba esperando, era una buena proposición pero yo ya había quedado con Hihara-senpai en irme con el, además siento que es mucho lujo a mi parecer.

Mitsu: -No, así estoy bien, además había quedado con Hihara-senpai en irnos juntos.

Hihara: -Es que ambos llevamos casi la misma dirección.

Yunoki: -Oh ya veo, entonces puedo llevarlos a la estación si quieren.

Ambos nos volteamos a ver y Hihara-senpai simplemente sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza, yo solo sonreí a modo de aceptar su respuesta y los tres nos subimos a la limosina, aunque las chicas que estaban cerca de ahí no se veían del todo felices el que yo me subiera a la limosina de Yunoki-senpai.

Durante el camino yo permanecí la mayoría del tiempo en silencio, parecía que ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, rápidamente llegamos a la estación.

Hihara: -Muchas gracias Yunoki-kun, disfruta tus vacaciones.

Yunoki: -No hay de que, disfruten de sus vacaciones nos vemos terminando las vacaciones.

Mitsu: -Adiós Yunoki-senpai bonitas vacaciones.

Hihara-senpai y yo por poco y perdíamos el tren, si no es por que corrimos no lo hubiéramos alcanzado.

Hihara: -Entonces ¿Ya supiste que instrumento es?

Mitsu: -Mmm… clarinete

Hihara: -No, te daré dos oportunidades más, si no adivinas yo gano.

Mitsu: -Tal vez ¿Una corneta?

Hihara: -No, una más y tal vez gane.

Mitsu: -¿Flauta?

Hihara: -No, ese es el instrumento de Yunoki-kun, yuju he ganado.

Mitsu: ¿Entonces cual es tu instrumento?

Hihara: -Te diré hasta que te cuente la historia jiji.

Mitsu: -Ha... eso no se vale, pero bueno, esta bien, esperare, por cierto ¿Si vas a querer que te ayude a estudiar?

Hihara: -Si, por favor te pido que me ayudes si puedes.

Junto las palmas de sus manos y bajo la cabeza, de verdad que si necesitaba ayuda y bueno la razón por la que se me facilitan las matemáticas es por que mi mamá es maestra de matemáticas y ella me ayuda cuando no le entiendo.

Mitsu: -Si esta bien, no te preocupes yo te ayudare.

Bajamos del tren y me dio su libreta, en el camino me fue explicando cuales eran los temas que no entendía y quedamos que yo le mandaría mensaje para que pudiera entender a los temas y así poder explicárselos. Y así es como da inicio mis primeras vacaciones en este lugar.

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y bueno la pequeña sorpresa es que hoy habrá otro capitulo más, así que hoy serán dos capítulos los que les dejo. **

**Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo o de lo que piensan de la historia, incluso de los personajes si quieren también.**


	8. Ayudando para mejorar

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de hoy y la razón de esto es... por que este capítulo va dedicado a Hihara-senpai, ya que hoy 12 de Diciembre es su cumpleaños, y como es uno de mis favoritos (además de Tsukimori y Tsuchiura) pues decidí hacer algo como esto, espero les guste.**

******Los personaje de La corda d´oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.******

_Capitulo 8: Ayudando para mejorar_

**_El verte _****_sonreír me hace feliz, tu sonrisa es tan cálida y amable que me hace olvidar todo lo malo, haciéndome sonreír de igual manera, tu eres una de las razones de mi felicidad, se que se oirá algo egoísta, pero, no te alejes de mi y quédate a mi lado.  
_**

Vamos a la mitad de la primera semana de vacaciones y mi mamá me ha explicado casi todo los temas que Hihara-senpai no había entendido.

Mamá de Mitsu: -Si quieres para más sencillo, puedes invitar a tu amigo y yo le puedo explicar.

Mitsu: -No mamá gracias, pero yo quede en explicarle así que debo de cumplir mi palabra.

Mamá de Mitsu: -¿Acaso es que te gusta ese muchacho?

En ese momento estaba tomando un vaso de agua, al escuchar aquella pregunta de mi madre escupí un poco del agua que había tomado, la que quedo me la pase de un solo trago para responderle.

Mitsu: -¿¡Por qué siempre dicen que me gusta alguien que acabo de conocer!?

Mamá: de Mitsu -¿¡Lo acabas de conocer!?

Mitsu: -Bueno si, no tiene mucho, pero cuando me comento sobre esto no pude evitar ofrecerme para ayudarlo.

Mamá de Mitsu: -Hay Mitsu, si sigues así puedes acabar en un problema que no puedas solucionar.

Mitsu: -Lo sé, pero este si tiene solución, así que a continuar.

La semana acabo y yo también acabe de entender todos los temas que necesitaba saber para poderle explicar a Hihara-senpai.

Quedamos de vernos el lunes en el punto en donde nos separamos, para de ahí decidir en donde podríamos estudiar.

Durante el fin de semana estuve repasando un poco y también estuve platicando con Tsuchiura-kun, al parecer el si tenía planes con sus amigos pera estas vacaciones.

Llego el día en que debíamos de reunirnos Hihara-senpai y yo, así que fui al punto de reunión acordado, aunque al llegar no vi a nadie, pensé que había llegado temprano, pero no, en realidad había llegado cinco minutos tarde, pero no se veía que alguien viniera.

Me senté en la banqueta para esperarlo pasaron cinco y luego diez minutos y no veía a nadie.

Mitsu: -Tal vez se le haya olvidado o se le haya hecho muy tarde, ¿Me voy o no?

Estaba con esa pregunta dándome vueltas en la cabeza, cuando escuche un grito.

Hihara: -¡Kimura-chan!

Volteé rápidamente en la dirección que provenía y no se veía nadie, tal vez haya sido mi imaginación, ¿Acaso ya tengo tantas ganas de verlo que ya hasta escucho su voz? Pero yo no me siento de esa forma en absoluto.

Hihara: -¡Kimura-chan!

Volteé de nuevo y esta ocasión si lo vi, venía corriendo cuando de repente desapareció, se había tropezado con una piedra que había en el camino haciéndole caer.

Mitsu: -¿¡Estas bien Hihara-senpai!?

Corrí rápidamente para ver si se encontraba bien, cuando sin fijarme también tropecé y caí al suelo.

Hihara: -¿Te lastimaste Kimura-chan?

Mitsu: -Solo me raspé un poco el codo y la palma de mi mano, pero estoy bien ¿Tu estás bien?

Me senté para ver mis heridas y vi que estaba sangrando un poco, después vi que Hihara-senpai se acerco a mi.

Hihara: -También me raspé solo un poco, pero estoy bien. Lo siento mucho.

Extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar, tome su mano y me levante, en ese momento me di cuenta que también me había raspado la rodilla y me dolía mucho, haciendo que cogiera un poco y que casi cayera de nuevo, pero en ese momento Hihara-senpai me agarro para no caerme.

Mitsu: -Jeje parece que también me raspe un poco la rodilla.

Hihara: -¿Puedes caminar bien o te ayudo?

Mitsu: -Creo que si puedo caminar por mí misma, entonces ¿Dónde vamos a estudiar?

Hihara: -Primero hay que curar tus heridas, si no después se te podrían infectar, mi casa no está tan lejos de aquí.

_Si no esta tan lejos de aquí ¿Por qué es que llegaste tarde y corriendo?_

Hihara: -Sé que has de estar pensando porque se me hizo tarde si vivo tan cercas ¿Verdad? Aunque tengo una buena razón para eso.

Mitsu: -…

No puedo creer que haya adivinado lo que pensé, aunque también creo que es algo obvio pensar eso.

Hihara: -¿O prefieres que vayamos a tu casa?

Mitsu: -Pues si tu casa está cerca como dices, será mejor ir a la tuya ¿no crees?

Hihara: -Está bien y si quieres podemos estudiar ahí de una vez.

Mitsu: -Si, claro ¿Por qué no?

Tomamos rumbo a su casa, el me fue ayudando en parte porque no podía caminar bien por el dolor, no tardamos mucho en llegar a su casa, como había dicho era realmente cerca su casa.

Entramos a su casa y su madre se asomó de lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Mamá de Hihara: -¿Kazuki? ¿Acaso se te olvido algo de nuevo?

Su madre se nos quedó viendo un tanto sorprendida por el cómo llegamos, era muy vergonzoso esta primera impresión que estaba dando en este momento.

Hihara: -Estoy en casa.

Mitsu: -Perdón la intromisión.

Mamá de Hihara: -¿Qué es lo que les paso?

Hihara: -Todo fue mi culpa, perdón.

Mamá de Hihara: -¿Por qué no me sorprende mucho eso? ¿Ella es tu amiga de la que tanto nos estuviste hablando este tiempo?

Hihara-senpai se puso un poco colorado e inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

Hihara: -Ma… Mamá no es necesario que comentes ese tipo de cosas.

Mitsu: -Mucho gusto soy Kimura Mitsu.

Mamá de Hihara: -Mucho gusto Kimura-chan, yo soy la madre de Kazuki, pero ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mitsu: -Si, solo son un par de rasguños.

Hihara: -¿Mamá dónde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

Mamá de Hihara: -Esta en la cocina ahorita se los traigo, vayan a la sala por el momento.

Ambos nos quitamos los zapatos y pasamos a la sala, su casa era algo grande y muy bonita, se sentía un ambiente muy cálido y familiar.

Mamá de Hihara: -Aquí esta, se los dejo a ustedes yo ando cocinando.

Limpiamos y curamos nuestras heridas como era debido, después de eso comenzamos a estudiar en la sala, su mamá nos trajo fruta y unos cuantos refrigerios, aun no acababa de explicarle cuando nos dimos cuenta que ya era tarde.

Mitsu: -Creo que es mejor irme ya, ¿mañana podemos seguir estudiando?

Hihara: -Si claro, haaa que cansado es esto, aunque hasta ahorita si he entendido a todo lo que me has explicado.

Mitsu: -Me alegra mucho oír eso Hihara-senpai.

Hihara: -Aunque al mismo tiempo me siento avergonzado.

Mitsu: -¿Por qué?

Hihara: -Porque yo soy el mayor y yo soy quien debería explicarte en todo caso.

Mitsu: -Jeje tal vez tengas tu oportunidad después senpai, bueno, entonces me paso a retirar. Muchas gracias por todo.

Mamá de Hihara: - ¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? Hice suficiente para todos.

Mitsu: -Muchas gracias señora, pero le prometí a mi mamá regresar para cenar con ella.

Hihara: -¿Mañana podemos estudiar de nuevo aquí si te parece?

Mamá de Hihara: -Es una buena idea y así podrías pedir permiso para cenar con nosotros.

Mitsu: -E… Está bien.

Hihara- senpai me acompaño solamente al punto donde nos habíamos encontrado, ya que pronto cenaría, al llegar a casa mi mamá me pregunto por mis heridas y ya le tuve que contar todo lo sucedido e incluso la invitación que me hicieron a cenar el día de mañana y si me dio permiso de ir, siempre y cuando la ayudara con algunos favores después.

Al día siguiente fui de nuevo a la casa de Hihara-senpai, aunque esta vez yo llegue directamente, su mamá fue quien abrió la puerta.

Mamá de Hihara: -Kimura-chan, me alegra que hayas venido, ¿Esta vez si te quedaras a cenar con nosotros?

Mitsu: -Buenas tardes señora, y esta vez si me quedare a cenar con ustedes, gracias por invitarme, por cierto he traído un pequeño presente.

Le di una bolsa que contenía unas cuantas frutas y ella la acepto gustosamente, acto siguiente Hihara-senpai bajo las escaleras con todas las cosas que necesitaríamos para el estudio del día de hoy.

Hihara: -Hola Kimura-chan, ya estoy listo para estudiar hoy.

Mitsu: -Si es lo que veo, bueno empecemos entonces.

Acomodamos las cosas que necesitaríamos y empezamos a estudiar, de vez en cuando tomábamos cortos descansos, en ellos nos poníamos ha platicar de lo que se nos ocurriera, ya era casi hora de cenar y no pudimos otra vez acabar de estudiar, pero como mañana el no podía quedamos en fijar otra fecha para estudiar.

Nos sentamos a cenar solamente los tres, parecía que no había nadie más, al parecer su hermano mayor iba a llegar tarde de la escuela y su padre también llegaría tarde.

Acabamos de cenar y sin darme cuenta el tiempo se había ido volando, era hora de que regresara a mi casa, esta vez Hihara-senpai me acompaño hasta mi casa, por que le preocupaba que algo me fuera a suceder o bueno eso es lo que el me dijo.

Después de ese día no nos pudimos volver a ver en esa semana, por que fue cuando mi mamá me cobro esos favores que me había dicho para dejarme ir a la casa de Hihara-senpai esa vez, aunque en ese tiempo le estuve haciendo unos apuntes más sencillos con las formulas y todo lo que necesitaba saber para así no perder tanto el tiempo.

Cuando lo termine fui a su casa a dejárselo pero no se encontraba así que se lo deje a su mamá, para que ella se lo diera.

Ese mismo día por la tarde recibí un mensaje de el.

_Asunto: Muchas gracias._

_De verdad que me has salvado Kimura-chan, te debo mucho, el helado que tu me debías pasa a mi cuenta así que hay que ir un día de estos._

Honestamente tenía muchas ganas de salir a algún lugar con alguien, así que quede con el de vernos en el punto de siempre para ir por el helado, llegamos a una neveria y ahí estuvimos un gran rato, luego me acordé de lo que también se debía además del helado.

Mitsu: -Hihara-senpai ¿Cuál es el instrumento que tocas?

Hihara: -Cierto, no te he dicho aun cual es… la verdad es que era muy sencillo, es la trompeta.

Al oír su respuesta me sorprendí un poco, no esperaba que el tocara la trompeta, además existía una pequeña posibilidad de que el fuera el trompetista que busco.

Mitsu: -¿Enserio?

Hihara: -Si, aprendí cuando iba en la primaria.

Mitsu: -Según me acuerdo creo que también tenía que ver con la historia que me ibas a contar ¿no?

Hihara: -Exacto, y es que cuando iba en la primaria iba en el club de atletismo y en ocasiones subía a la azotea de la escuela a desayunar y había una chica que ensayaba ahí con su trompeta, así que después iba a diario en la horas de descanso a oírla, hasta que un día me regalo es trompeta que tanto tocaba para que yo pudiera aprender, tiempo después deje el club de atletismo y me uní a la banda de la escuela, aunque fue muy difícil tomar esa decisión no me arrepiento de nada.

Mitsu: -¡Sorprendente! Entonces aprendiste desde pequeño.

Hihara: -Así es.

Mitsu: -Sabes, me gustaría escucharte una vez, ¿No se si sea posible?

Hihara: -Claro que si, cuando regresemos a la escuela si quieres.

Mitsu: -Si, por favor.

Acabamos nuestro helado, aun que el comió más de uno, si que tiene un gran apetito, fuimos al parque a dar una vuelta antes de que regresáramos y por fin pude conocer como era el parque, aunque no le mencione que nunca había entrado por miedo a perderme o algo así, aunque ahora que lo pienso es algo ridículo.

Regrese a mi casa después de un gran día, estaba algo exhausta, así que fui a recostarme a mi cama un rato y regreso a mi mente aquel momento en que Hihara-senpai me comento que tocaba la trompeta, después de escuchar que tocaba la trompeta, mi curiosidad cada vez crecía más y más, ¿será él, el trompetista que tanto he buscado?

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... si lo se nunca mencione que fue su cumpleaños, pero eso es por la diferencia de fecha en la que va la historia y es que es algo que tenía ganas de hacer y bueno si se llega a dar la oportunidad pues haré lo mismo con los demás personajes aunque, sus cumpleaños están algo lejos aun y no se en realidad cuantos capítulos tenga esta historia.**

**Comenten que les pareció el capítulo, la historia, los personajes, todo es valido, así me pueden ayudar a mejorarla.**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, nos vemos.**


	9. El sentir de tu melodía

**Y empezamos el año con el capítulo 9,gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y bueno espero que se la hayan paso do bien en estas fiestas y bueno mis mejores deseos para todos, ahora a leer.**

**Los personajes de La Corda d´oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

_-Capitulo 9: El Sentir de tu melodía_

**_-Muchas veces no sé lo que piensas y mucho menos lo que sientes, no permites a nadie que te conozca y te alejas de todos, pero permíteme a mi saber que es lo que piensas y lo que sientes, no te criticare ni te juzgare, simplemente quiero ayudarte y conocerte más. _**

Las vacaciones han terminado y es hora de volver a la escuela, después de aquel día con Hihara-senpai no lo volví a ver, aunque de vez en cuando estábamos en contacto pero solamente eso, al igual que con Tsuchiura-kun, aunque a el nunca lo vi.

Llegue a la escuela y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que es esta escuela, se oían varios violines y otros instrumentos, entonando diferentes melodías, pero no dejaba de ser algo hermoso, me doy cuenta ahora que me he enamorado de esta escuela.

¿?: -Buenos días Kimura-san.

Voltee a ver quien fue la persona que me saludo, aunque en realidad reconocí su voz y era Yunoki-senpai.

Mitsu: -Buenos días Yunoki-senpai ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones?

Yunoki: -Pues estuvieron bien ¿Creo?

Mitsu: -¿Cómo?

Yunoki: -No tiene importancia alguna y ¿Las tuyas cómo estuvieron?

Mitsu: -Muy bien, hice bastantes cosas a comparación de otras vacaciones, además estuve con Hihara-senpai un tiempo, pero el final de las vacaciones fue un poco aburrido.

Yunoki: -¿Con Hihara?

¿?: -Yunoki-sama, buenos días.

Se acerco un grupo de chicas a nosotros para saludarlo, aunque siento que tenían una mirada un poco amenazante hacía mi ¿Acaso les abre hecho algo? Ademas creo que las he visto antes.

Yunoki: -Buenos días chicas, que tengan un buen día hoy.

Chica1: -Gracias Yunoki-sama, siempre tan amable.

Chica2: -Por cierto Yunoki-sama .

Chica3: ¿Quién es ella?

Yunoki: - Ella es Kimura Mitsu y es una amiga del departamento general.

Mitsu: -Mucho gusto, ammm bueno… yo… me... tengo que ir, debo checar algunas cuantas cosas antes de entrar a clases, nos vemos luego Yunoki-senpai.

Parece que dije algo malo en ese momento, por que aquellas tres chicas se me quedaron viendo algo enojadas y daban algo de miedo, así que me fui lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando iba de camino me encontré a Tsuchiura-kun.

Tsuchiura: -Hey, Kimura-chan hola, tiempo sin verte.

Mitsu: -Tsuchiura-kun, buenos días, si ya un gran tiempo sin vernos, desde que empezaron las vacaciones para ser exactos.

Tsuchiura: -Bueno eso si, pero pues ya estamos de vuelta en la escuela, así que a dedicarnos a ella.

Mitsu: -Si tienes razón, hay que esforzarnos para terminar bien nuestro primer año escolar.

Tsuchiura: -Jeje siempre tan positiva.

Puso su mano en mi cabeza alborotando un poco mi cabello.

Mitsu: -Hey, alborotas mi cabello, malvado.

Tsuchiura: -Jeje nos vemos luego.

Subí mi mano a mi cabeza, en el lugar que Tsuchiura me había alborotado mi cabello y note en ese momento que su mano era mucho más grande que la mía, aunque era algo muy obvio eso, ya que el es un chico muy alto y fornido y pues yo una chica más pequeña que el, pero aun así su mano es enorme.

Aunque anteriormente ya lo había hecho, pero… esta era la primera vez que notaba el tamaño de sus manos, en este momento me siento feliz de que ya no sean vacaciones y de estar en la escuela.

Fui a mi salón de clases y me dio alegría de ver a mis amigas de nuevo, estuvimos platicando sobre como estuvieron nuestras vacaciones, lo que estuvimos haciendo, todo ese tipo de cosas que se platican cuando uno regresa de vacaciones.

Además por ser el regreso de vacaciones no hacíamos muchas cosas, solo nos dan la bienvenida a la segunda mitad del año escolar nos explican unas cuantas otras cosas y nos podemos ir nuevamente a nuestras casas.

Antes de irme a casa pase por las salas de música para ver si veía a Tsukimori-san ya que ni siquiera lo vi el día que salimos de vacaciones, quería ver si tenía la suerte de encontrármelo el primer día de clases.

Cuando iba pasando por fuera pude escuchar su violín, estaba en una de esas salas, iba caminando hacía donde se escuchaba su música cuando, de repente sentí que alguien me agarro del brazo y me puso contra la pared.

Eran las tres chicas de la mañana que se acercaron a saludar a Yunoki-senpai, aquellas chicas se pusieron a mi alrededor sin dejarme alguna salida.

Chica1: -¿Quién te crees para hablarle tan familiarmente a Yunoki-sama?

Mitsu: -Pues simplemente somos amigos.

Chica3: -¿Cómo Yunoki-sama podría tener de amiga a alguien como tu?

Chica2: -Solo aléjate de el.

Mitsu: No veo ninguna razón para dejarle de hablar.

Chica1: -Estás diciendo que aun le hablaras a Yunoki-sama después de que nosotras te hayamos dicho que no.

Mitsu: -Si, por que yo no veo que le este haciendo mal a nadie, además el es muy amable conmigo.

_-Ahora lo recuerdo ellas estaban en el alboroto con todas esas chicas cuando recién conocí a Yunoki-senpai. _

Chica3: -Eso es por que el te tiene lastima.

Mitsu: -No lo creo por que, la otra vez el me vendo con su corbata cuando me lastime la muñeca, así que no creo que el sea de ese tipo de personas.

Chica2: - ¿Qué has dicho?

Chica1: -¿Cómo podría Yunoki-sama hacer eso por ti?

Una de ellas me agarro del cabello jalándome fuertemente, dolía mucho, pero aun así evite llorar enfrente de ellas.

Mitsu: -¡Suéltame, duele mucho! Yo no les he hecho nada.

Chica1: Promete que ya no le hablaras a Yunoki-sama y te dejaremos en paz.

Cada vez sentía que jalaba más fuerte de mi cabello, pero no podía hacer nada por que las otras dos chicas agarraron mis manos, impidiendo que me moviera para defenderme o al menos soltarme de ella.

¿?: -Vayan a arreglar sus asuntos en otro lado, hacen mucho escándalo y no dejan practicar.

Las cuatro volteamos para ver de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que Tsukimori-san.

Mitsu: -Tsukimori-san.

Tsukimori: -¿Qué están haciendo?

Chica1: -Emm… Nosotras solo estábamos…

Chica2: -Hablando con ella.

Chica3: -Nada en especial.

Tsukimori: -¿Y necesitan hacer tanto escándalo para hablar?

Al decir eso, pareció que dijo la palabra mágica para que las tres me soltaran, en ese mismo instante me aleje de ellas y me acerque un poco más a donde estaba Tsukimori-san.

Chica1: -Mmm… bueno creo que nosotras debemos de irnos ya.

Chica2: -No olvides lo que te hemos dicho.

Las tres chicas se fueron sin decir más, aunque presiento que esto aun no ha terminado, pero por el momento ya no me molestarían.

Mitsu: -Muchas gracias Tsukimori-san, por ayudarme.

Tsukimori: -No lo hice con la intención de ayudarte, lo hice por que no me dejaban practicar tranquilamente con el escándalo que hacían.

Mitsu: -Perdón la molestia no fue mi intención, pero de todos modos gracias.

Tsukimori: -Además ¿que haces por aquí?

Mitsu: -Es que... pues cuando salimos de vacaciones no te pude ver, así que pues quise ver si estabas por aquí para saludarte.

Tsukimori: -Yo te vi el día antes de vacaciones, estabas con el chico de la otra vez.

Mitsu: -¿Con Tsuchiura-kun? ¿Y por que no fuiste a despedirte?

Tsukimori: -¿Eres idiota? ese chico y yo no nos llevamos bien, como podría ir estando el, además tenia que ensayar.

Mitsu: -Cierto, perdón, por cierto ¿Todo el tiempo te la pasas ensayando?

Tsukimori: -La mayor parte de mi tiempo, ¿Por qué?

Mitsu: -¿Entonces has de amar mucho la música? ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? ¿Por qué empezaste a tocar y por qué fue el violín y no otro instrumento?

Tsukimori: -¡Espera un momento! ¿A que vienen todas esas preguntas?

Mitsu: -Mmm… no se en realidad, solo es simple curiosidad.

Tsukimori: -¿Y para que quisieras saber todo eso?

Mitsu: -Pues para conocerte un poco más.

No se si fue mi imaginación, pero en ese momento, creo que note un leve sonrojo en el, aunque creo más que fue producto de mi imaginación, aun que si se sorprendió por mi respuesta que le di.

Tsukimori: -Tal vez en otro momento te de respuesta a todas tus preguntas, por el momento seguiré practicando.

Mitsu: -Mmm… ¿Podría…?

Tsukimori: -¿Qué cosa?

Mitsu: -¿Podría… quedarme un momento a escuchar como ensayas?

Tsukimori: -…

En su rostro se veía que estaba sorprendido y un poco confundido ante la petición que le hice.

Mitsu: -Prometo no molestarte solo escuchare, es que siempre he querido escuchar como tocas.

Además el no sabía que lo he venido a escuchar anteriormente, aunque esta vez quería que el fuera consiente de mi presencia.

Tsukimori: -Haz lo que quieras, mientras no me interrumpas.

Mitsu: -Si, esta bien gracias.

Me senté en el marco de la ventana, acomodando mis cosas en mis piernas, sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente, admito que estaba muy ansiosa por escucharlo, era la primera vez que podría observar como alguien tocaba un violín.

Tsukimori: -¿Tienes alguna petición?

Mitsu: -Mmm… Mejor lo dejo a tu criterio, tu eres quien va a practicar yo solo escuchare como tocas.

Tsukimori: -Esta bien.

Acomodo su violín para comenzar a tocarlo, me observo durante un momento y comenzó a tocar.

Era una melodía tranquila y un poco triste, me hacía pensar en muchas cosas, pero mi pregunta era _¿La melodía que está tocando será un espejo a sus sentimientos?_

Me empezaron a llegar muchas preguntas sobre el en este momento, pero se que ninguna de ellas tendría respuesta en este día, así que esperare a tener otra oportunidad para platicar con el.

Deje de pensar en todo lo que había a mi alrededor y solamente puse atención a esa melodía que parecía que estaba a punto de acabar, veía como manejaba el arco, como cambiaba la posición de sus dedos a cada momento y el movimiento que hacía con ellos de vez en cuando.

Terminó de tocar y me volvió a observar nuevamente. Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a tocar otra melodía diferente.

Esta melodía era más enérgica que la anterior, y sus notas parecían ir cada vez más alto, en otro momento fue un poco más tranquilo pero no dejaba de ser alucinante.

Su manera de tocar era un poco diferente a como toca normalmente, pero no dejaba de ser algo hermoso su música. Me alegra el poder escucharlo tocar y el haberlo conocido.

Terminó de tocar y la sala quedo silenciosa hasta que yo interrumpí el silencio con algunos aplausos, me observo y poco a poco bajo su violín.

Mitsu: Fue algo muy hermoso, me ha gustado mucho como tocaste, ¡Tu música es hermosa!

Tsukimori: -No es para tanto, pude haberlo hecho mejor.

Mitsu: -¿Qué canciones han sido?

Tsukimori: -La primera fue "Chaconne" de Vitali y la segunda que toque fue _Polonaise Brillante_ [Op. 21] de Henryk Wieniawski.

Mitsu: -Fueron sorprendentes ambas, espero tener otra oportunidad para poder escucharte, por el momento debo irme.

Tsukimori: -Bueno, adiós.

Mitsu: Por cierto ten mi número telefónico y mi correo, por si algún día llegaras a necesitar algo, no sé cualquier cosa, háblame o mándame mensaje y ¿Podrías darme el tuyo? Prometo no molestar tan frecuente.

Tomo el papel en el que había escrito mis datos y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su saco.

Tsukimori: -Es molesto esto. Sabes estas parando mis prácticas de nuevo.

Mitsu: Lo… Lo siento mucho, tal vez sea en otra ocasión entonces.

Agarre mis cosas y estaba a punto de irme cuando.

Tsukimori: -¿Tienes donde apuntar?

Volteé a verlo y vi que tenía la mano extendida esperando que le diera algo para anotar, me alegro mucho eso.

Mitsu: -¡Si!

Tome una libreta que tenía y se la di para que anotara sus datos.

Tsukimori: -Listo, ahora continuare mi ensayo.

Mitsu: -Gracias Tsukimori-kun.

Estaba muy feliz de que hubiera aceptado darme su número pero, se me quedo viendo algo desconcertado al haberle dicho Tsukimori-kun, siento que ya podemos llamar a esto amistad, así que por eso lo hice pero, creo que le molesto.

Mitsu: -¿Pasa algo malo?

Tsukimori: -No, nada importante, nos vemos.

Tome la libreta y la guarde en mi bolso.

Cuando me dirigía a la salida me volví a encontrar a Tsuchiura-kun.

Tsuchiura: -Hey Kimura-chan.

Mitsu: -Hola de nuevo ¿Ya te vas a tu casa?

Tsuchiura: -Si, había pensado en ir a un lugar, pero creo que será mejor ir en otro día.

Mitsu: -Bueno pero si es importante deberías ir hoy ¿No crees?

Tsuchiura: -Si, pero no es algo importante, así que mejor voy otro día.

Mitsu: -Y ¿Tuvieron práctica hoy?

Tsuchiura: - Ah, no, las practicas empezaran la próxima semana, el torneo esta cerca también así que deberemos entrenar duro para poder ganar, solo que dieron esta semana para descansar un poco más.

Mitsu: -Oh entiendo… ¿Me avisaras cuando sean los torneos para irte a apoyar? Digo para irlos a apoyar.

Tsuchiura: -Claro, solo que algunos partidos no serán en la escuela, si no que tendremos que ir a las otras escuelas.

Mitsu: -No importa, así conoceré otras escuelas.

Tsuchiura: -¿Por qué lo haces?

Mitsu: -Pues obviamente para apoyar al equipo.

Tsuchiura: -No, quiero decir… olvídalo no es nada.

Mitsu: -¿No te referías a eso?

Tsuchiura: -No es nada, olvídalo.

Me le quedé mirando fijamente, para ver si me decía lo que quiso decir en realidad y en ese momento me dio un golpecito en la frente, no dolió mucho, pero me sorprendió un poco.

Mitsu: -Esta bien.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al punto en que nuestros caminos se separaban, pero el me acompaño esta ocasión hasta la estación del tren.

Mitsu: -Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

Tsuchiura: -No hay de que, además había oído que cerca de aquí había una tienda de donas y quería probarlas.

Mitsu: -Ah ya se de que tienda hablas, te acompaño si quieres.

Tsuchiura: -Esta bien vamos.

Fuimos juntos a la tienda de donas a donde el quería ir, anteriormente ya había venido aquí con unas amigas por eso la conocía y realmente estaban ricas esas donas.

Tsuchiura: -Ten, es para ti.

Mitsu: -¿Enserio? Gracias ¿Cuánto te debo?

Tsuchiura: -Déjalo así, tu invitas la próxima vez.

Mitsu: -Esta bien.

Acabamos nuestra dona y cada uno se fue por su camino, el día de hoy vi casi a todos a excepción de Hihara-senpai, justo cuando descubro que el toca la trompeta el desaparece, tengo mucha curiosidad de si el será el trompetista que he estado buscando.

Al llegar al punto en el que se divide el camino de Hihara-senpai y el mío, me quede pensando _¿Si en este momento voy a su casa podré contestar a mi pregunta o será mejor esperar?_ Mi curiosidad es la que no me deja en paz y por ello quiero ir a verlo pero siento que mejor debería esperar para verlo.

Me empecé a dirigir a su casa y sin darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente de ella, no sabía si tocar o no que tal si no había nadie, o que tal si el aun no había llegado, pensando todas esas cosas decidí irme mejor y esperar a mañana para ver si lo veía.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado y bueno ya saben háganme saber su opinión, cualquier opinión es buena sobre lo que quieran.**

**Nos vemos, bye.**


	10. Una hermosa melodía

**No puedo creerlo ya son diez capítulos con este, wow se me ha ido tan rápido el tiempo, se que en ocasiones tardo en subir capítulo pero me alegro que ustedes la sigan leyendo y eso me hace muy feliz y bueno las dejo con este décimo capítulo, espero les guste y ya saben dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo o que les va pareciendo la historia incluso de los personajes se vale.**

**Los personajes de ****_La Corda d'oro _****_solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu._**

_Capitulo 10: Una hermosa melodía_

**_-Tu música es única, aun sigue resonando en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, _****_es tan hermosa y cálida, el solo escucharla hace que me olvide de todo lo malo y venga a mí la alegría, por esa razón quiero escucharte aun más, tal vez suene un egoísta pero quiero que toques para y así tener esta alegría por siempre conmigo._**

Llegue a mi casa y me recosté en mi cama, aunque no hubiéramos hecho nada estaba muy cansada y ya mañana empiezan las clases normales.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano aunque un poco desganada pero aun así me fui a la escuela, casi para llegar a la escuela vi que enfrente de mi venía Hihara-senpai, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia ¿Desde cuándo habrá estado ahí? Pero se veía algo distraído.

Mitsu: -Buenos días Hihara-senpai ¿Pasa algo?

Hihara: Oh Kimura-chan, buenos días, (bostezo) es que tengo algo de sueño, ayer me la pase jugando videojuegos con mi hermano y sin darnos cuenta ya era muy tarde y casi no dormí mucho.

Mitsu: -Entonces ha de ver estado muy divertido para que se desvelaran.

Hihara: -Si fue muy divertido, por eso no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

Mitsu: -Pero bueno, creo que si podrás sobrevivir a las clases.

Mientras lo decía puse mi mano en su hombro, el sonrió y rió un poco.

Hihara: -Si, creo que sí.

Mitsu: -Por cierto, no te he preguntado sobre cómo te fue en tu examen de recuperación, soy una mala tutora.

Hihara: -Ah... claro que no lo eres, yo soy un mal alumno por no decirte y pues la verdad es que…

Hubo una larga pausa en ese tiempo y hasta volteo a ver por otro lado, no quería verme a los ojos, eso... eso quiere decir que reprobó.

Volteo y me miró fijamente con mucha seriedad y después cambio esa seriedad por una mirada traviesa con una gran sonrisa

Hihara: ¡Aprobé con la mayoría de calificación! este ha sido mi mejor examen y todo es gracias a ti Kimura-chan, de verdad que estoy en deuda contigo.

Mitsu: -Ya me habías preocupado, pensé que no me querías decirme por que habías reprobado.

Hihara: -Lo siento, solo quería ver tu reacción.

Mitsu: -Que malvado, pero… me alegra mucho que hayas aprobado.

Hihara: -Por cierto quiero disculparme el haberte asustado el otro día, de verdad que no era mi intención.

Mitsu: ¿El otro día? Ah te refieres a esa vez que llego Yunoki-senpai.

Hihara: -Si, de verdad te dan mucho miedo las arañas ¿No es así?

Mitsu: -Si, es por un incidente que tuve en la primaria…

En ese momento me detuve, me empezaron a llegar fragmentos de aquel día, fue algo muy horrible que preferiría olvidar para siempre.

Hihara: -Kimura-chan ¿Estas bien?

Reaccione y vi que Hihara-senpai estaba enfrente de mi, se veía un poco preocupado, así que decidí cambiar un poco de tema para olvidar lo de las arañas.

Mitsu: -Si, solo un mal recuerdo ¿Pero por qué no quisiste que le dijera a Yunoki-senpai que te iba a ayudar a estudiar?

Hihara: -Es por que… me siento muy avergonzado el haber reprobado y que el se enterar que tu me ibas a ayudar me hacía sentir más avergonzado de mi y pensé que el se iba a burlar de mí.

Mitsu: -Ahora entiendo, aun que si me asuste mucho esa vez.

Hihara: -Si, lo se, de verdad lo siento mucho, ¿Hay una manera para que me puedas perdonar?

Mitsu: -Pues en realidad yo…

Yo ya lo había perdonado desde aquella vez, pero aun hay algo de lo que me quiero asegurar.

Mitsu: -¡Yo quiero escuchar a Hihara-senpai!

Hihara: -…

Se me quedo viendo algo confundido ante mi petición, se que sonó raro de la manera en que lo dije y ahora debía de darle a entender lo que quise decir con eso, espero que no rechace mi petición

Mitsu: -Quiero escuchar tu música, quiero que toques una melodía para mí, la que sea estará bien.

Su cara de confusión se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa y acepto a mi petición de inmediato.

Hihara: -Claro, ¿Puedes a la hora del descanso o cuando salgamos? Ah, pero hoy tengo práctica con el Oke Club

Mitsu: - ¿Oke Club?

Hihara: -Si, es la orquesta de la escuela.

Mitsu: -Creo que si he llegado a escuchar del club, mmm… y sobre lo otro, pienso que es mejor a la hora de la salida y así nos vamos juntos ¿Qué te parece?

Hihara: -Me parece genial ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la estatua del hada?

Mitsu: -Si esta bien.

Por fin podre saber si él es el trompetista que tanto he buscado.

He de admitir que tengo la esperanza de que el sea el trompetista, por que si es él entonces no me llevare ninguna decepción y además por alguna razón eso me haría más feliz de lo que estoy en este momento.

Llegamos a la escuela y cada uno se fue a su departamento. Durante el descanso estuve dando vueltas en la escuela para despejar mi mente y tranquilizar mis ansias, además debo de pensar como pasare el tiempo en lo que Hihara-senpai salga del Oke Club

Fui a ver a Tsukimori-kun a las salas de música para preguntarle si iba a ensayar después de clases, pero no lo vi en ninguna de las salas que dan hacia afuera, tal vez esta en una de las de adentro, le mande un mensaje pero nunca me llego respuesta alguna.

Termino el receso y aun seguía sin saber como pasaría el tiempo después de clases, durante todas las horas de clases que tuvimos estuve deseando algo que jamás hubiera imaginado desear… Que dejaran tarea, pero para mi suerte no dejaron nada de tarea.

Al terminar las clases aun no tenía idea de que es lo que podría hacer durante este tiempo y pues tampoco quiero desperdiciarlo en no hacer nada.

Iría a ver entrenar al equipo de soccer, pero Tsuchiura dijo que empezarían hasta la próxima semana.

Y con Yunoki-senpai, pues con las guardaespaldas que tiene, me da un poco de miedo acercármele ahora, no me quiero meter en más problemas con ellas.

Tsukimori-kun nunca contesto mi mensaje, así que no sé si este ensayando o ya se haya ido a su casa o incluso puede que me este evitando, pero no se me ocurre alguna razón para que lo haga o ¿Habrá alguna razón? Pues creo que lo mejor que pudiera hacer en este momento es ir a ver si esta en las salas de música, obviamente las que dan hacia afuera por que las de adentro no me atrevo a ir.

Aunque si no llego a encontrar a Tsukimori-kun entonces… pues tendré que pensar como pasar el tiempo, no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada.

Al llegar a la parte trasera de donde estaban las salas de música, con la mayor discreción que pude comencé a asomarme en cada sala, para no interrumpir las prácticas de los alumnos que estuvieran ensayando.

Unas salas estaban vacías y las que estaban ocupadas no era por Tsukimori-kun, si no por otros alumnos.

En la ultima sala que había por checar, tenía la esperanza que el se encontrara ahí, pero para mi mala suerte no era el, era otro chico, aunque me pareció algo familiar, así que me volví a asomar para ver si se trataba de alguien conocido o no, lo observe durante un momento y me di cuenta que se trataba de Yunoki-senpai.

Me sorprendió verlo ahí ya que nunca antes lo había visto ensayar, aun que ya sabía que su instrumento era la flauta por Hihara-senpai.

De repente el volteo hacia la ventana y creo que me vio, no estoy muy segura ya que me puse a un lado de la ventana, con la esperanza de que no me hubiera visto, vigilaba la ventana para asegurarme de que no la fuera a abrir.

Cerré los ojos esperando a que no la abriera y escuche su voz hablándome.

Yunoki: -¿Kimura-san, qué haces por aquí?

Abrí mis ojos y volteé a verlo con una gran sonrisa.

Mitsu: -Ah… Yu… Yunoki-senpai, jeje (risita nerviosa) ammm… yo solo pasaba por aquí, eso es todo.

-_Rayos estoy muy nerviosa, espero que sus guardaespaldas no estén por aquí cerca, por que si nos ven juntos entonces tendré más problemas de los que ya tengo.-_

Yunoki: - A caso… ¿Buscas a alguien?

Mitsu: -No, por su puesto que no.

-_Si le decía que estaba buscando a Tsukimori-kun, podría pensar que soy un tipo de acosadora o algo por el estilo y lo último que quiero es eso.-_

Yunoki: -¿Pero por que te escondiste al verme?

Mitsu: -Es que fue la reacción que tuve, pero no era mi intención.

Yunoki: -Ya veo, ¿Y hacia dónde te dirigías?

Mitsu: - Ammm… pues a ningún lado en realidad, lo que pasa es que estoy esperado a Hihara-senpai y pues estaba recorriendo la escuela para ver si encontraba a alguien.

Yunoki: -¿Estas esperando a Hihara-kun? Veo que ustedes se han vuelto algo cercanos.

Mitsu: -Pues creo que se podría decir que si, pero lo estoy esperando por un favor que le pedí y pues quedamos en irnos juntos.

Yunoki: -¿Y que vas a hacer durante este tiempo?

Mitsu: -Honestamente no tengo idea.

Yunoki: -Ya veo, si no te importa te gustaría ayudarme.

Mitsu: -¡Por supuesto que si! ... Ammm… ¿Pero… en que podría ayudarte?

Yunoki: -Veras debo estudiar una pieza para presentarla el día de mañana pero quiero la opinión de alguien más y ya que estas aquí me gustaría que me ayudaras.

Mitsu: -¿Pero mi opinión si te servirá?

Yunoki: -Claro, tu opinión es importante para mi, Kimura-san.

Siempre que Yunoki-senpai dice algo así comienzo a sonrojarme, es algo vergonzoso este tipo de situaciones.

Mitsu: -E…esta bien, si tu lo dices.

Sonrió y se dirigió hacia el piano que se encuentra en medio de la sala de música, ya que sobre de el estaba su flauta, yo me acerque a la ventana y me senté sobre el marco de la ventana.

Busco la partitura que iba a tocar, al encontrarla, se puso en posición para tocar y de repente se comenzó a oír la melodía de su flauta, era tranquila y elegante, así como el.

Nunca antes había escuchado una melodía como esta, el realmente es muy bueno con la flauta, se ve tan calmado cuando toca, podía sentir como su melodía me envolvía, era como si me hipnotizara, después de un momento termino de tocar y la sala se quedo en un completo silencio, bueno, solo se escuchaban uno que otro ruido de otras salas.

Me había quedado sin palabras, no sabía que decir, su presentación había sido tan perfecta que no la podría describir como se debe, el era tan bueno como Tsukimori-kun lo era con el violín.

Yunoki: -Kimura-san ¿Qué tal te ha parecido? ¿Te gusto?

Aun seguía sin poder hablar así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

Yunoki: -Me alegro mucho.

Debía decir algo así que intente juntar algunas palabras.

Mitsu: -Eso… Eso ha sido sorprendente, Yunoki-senpai.

El solamente sonrió al oírme, creo que debería decir algo más.

Mitsu: -Sabía que tocabas la flauta, pero no sabía que eras muy bueno en ella.

Yunoki: -¿Sabías que tocaba la flauta, no recuerdo habértelo mencionado o lo hice?

Estaba un poco confundido del como yo podía saber eso si el no me había dicho nada.

Mitsu: -Si, lo que pasa es que Hihara-senpai me lo comento ya hace un tiempo.

Yunoki: -Ya veo.

Mitsu: -Yunoki-senpai, ¿Tu sabes a que hora salen los del Oke Club?

Yunoki: -Claro, me parece que en este momento deben estar a medio ensayo, creo Hihara-kun menciono algo sobre una presentación que tendrían.

Mitsu: -¿Tendrán una presentación?

Yunoki: -Si, pero no recuerdo todos los detalles sobre ello.

Mitsu: -Ah esta bien, luego le preguntare a Hihara-senpai sobre ello, ammm… Yunoki-senpai ¿Podría quedarme aquí contigo en lo que espero a Hihara-senpai? Claro siempre y cuando no te moleste.

Yunoki: -Por supuesto, tu compañía me hace muy feliz, pero…

Mitsu: -¿Pero qué?

Yunoki: -¿No estas incomoda ahí sentada?

Mire hacia abajo, mirando el marco de la ventana y volviendo una vez más mi mirada a Yunoki-senpai.

Yunoki: - Si quieres puedes entrar y sentarte aquí adentro.

Mitsu: -Oh no, estoy bien aquí, no es tan incomodo como aparenta, además si me meto por la ventana siento que pareceré una ladrona o algo así y se me sería algo difícil pasarme.

Yunoki: -Jejeje, que cosas dices Kimura-san, si esa es la razón no te preocupes nadie te vera además de mi y yo te ayudare a que te pases.

Mitsu: -No, no es necesario de verdad.

El extendió su mano esperando que yo le diera la mía para ayudarme a pasar, aunque no estaba segura de si aceptar o no, cuando recordé a sus guardaespaldas y tomando eso en cuenta creo que sería mejor entrar.

Tome mis cosas y las metí primero, mire a Yunoki-senpai quien estaba parado enfrente de mi, aun esperando mi mano, así que tome su mano para ayudarme a pasar y meterme a la sala, aunque aun no me quitaba de la cabeza que no debía de estar ahí.

Yunoki: -Ya ves no fue tan difícil.

Mitsu: -Pero fue por que tu me ayudaste Yunoki-senpai, gracias.

Yunoki: -No hay de que.

Tome mis cosas que estaban en el piso y me fui a sentar cerca del piano, después de eso Yunoki-senpai solamente estuvo ensayando, yo solamente permanecí en silencio observándolo.

Después de un rato, mientras interpretaba una melodía se detuvo sin terminarla, suspiro y volteo a verme.

Yunoki: -Ya no ha de tardar en salir Hihara-kun y creo que saldrá de inmediato para buscarte.

Mitsu: -¿Tan rápido se ha pasado el tiempo?

Yunoki: -Sorprendente verdad, tan bien que me la estaba pasando contigo Kimura-san.

Mitsu: -Yo también me la estaba pasando bien Yunoki-senpai, pero ahora debo irme si no Hihara-senpai pensara que me he ido sin el, ammm… Yunoki-senpai ¿Me podrías ayudar a pasarme afuera de la sala?

Yunoki: -¿Quieres salir por la ventana?

Mitsu: -Pues si, por que siento que yo no debería de estar aquí en primer lugar y creo que me es más cómodo salir por la ventana que por la puerta y pues como entre por ahí debería de salir por ahí ¿No crees?

Yunoki: -Jeje que manera tan peculiar de pensar tienes Kimura-san, no te preocupes además yo te estaré acompañando, así que no creo que te digan algo.

-_No creo que lo digan, pero se que lo pensaran y si sus guardaespaldas aun siguen por aquí y nos ven, tendré más problemas… Aunque tampoco puedo rechazar la amabilidad de Yunoki-senpai ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Mitsu: -De verdad no quiero causarte ninguna molestia Yunoki-senpai, mejor debería irme ya.

Me dirigía hacia la ventana cuando, Yunoki-senpai me tomo del brazo tirando de el, haciendo que me volteara hacia él, me sorprendió esto pero no tanto como lo que vi al mirarlo.

Una mirada seria y fría me estaba observando en este momento, esa mirada tan gentil que siempre tiene había desaparecido totalmente al igual que su sonrisa ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?

Mitsu: -¿Yu…Yunoki-senpai?

En ese momento esa expresión amable de Yunoki-senpai regreso.

Yunoki: -¿Nos vamos?

No me dio tiempo de contestar ni de reaccionar cuando ya nos dirigíamos afuera de la sala, quito su mano de mi brazo y rápidamente tomo mi mano, abrió la puerta y ambos salimos.

Mientras íbamos recorriendo el pasillo que conectaba todas las salas de música, yo volteaba a ver las demás salas a ver si nadie nos veía, ya que al costado de las puertas tienen cristal y pues se puede ver de adentro de la sala hacia afuera y viceversa, cuando en una de esas salas vi a Tsukimori-kun.

El estaba ensayando como era de costumbre, fue tan fugaz ese momento que ni pude hacer nada, solo seguir caminando.

Pero…

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando con Yunoki-senpai? ¿Por qué esa mirada tan fría?

Me detuve de golpe haciendo que él también se parara.

Mitsu: -¿Yunoki-senpai, me podrías devolver mi mano?

En ese momento libero mi mano y yo inmediatamente la lleve hacia mí.

Mitsu: -¿Todo se encuentra bien?

No contesto hasta que volteo y con una sonrisa respondió:

Yunoki: -Si, solo que siento que aun no es tiempo.

Mitsu: - ¿Tiempo para qué?

Yunoki: -Ten paciencia todo a su debido tiempo Kimura-san

No entendí nada de lo que quiso decir y mucho menos sobre lo que paso en la sala de música, acaso ocultara algo, tal vez como el dijo, "todo a su debido tiempo".

Nos dirigíamos a la estatua del hada, cuando a lo lejos oímos un grito.

Hihara: -¡Kimura-chan!

Ambos volteamos a ver a Hihara-senpai, el corría hacia nosotros mientras agitaba una de sus manos ya que con la otra sujetaba el estuche de su trompeta y ¿una bolsa?

Hihara: -Lamento la tardanza ¿te hice esperar mucho?

Mitsu: -No te preocupes, en realidad estuve con Yunoki-senpai y no sentí mucho el tiempo.

Hihara: -¿He? Yunoki no te había visto, perdón.

Yunoki: -Tan distraído como siempre Hihara-kun.

Hihara: -Si lo sé, bueno ¿Nos vamos Kimura-chan? O cierto ¿No quieres acompañarnos Yunoki?

Yunoki: -Gracias por la invitación tal vez en otra ocasión ahora debo irme.

El oír eso me alegro un poco hasta que…

Yunoki: Nos vemos luego Kimura-san.

Lo dijo con amabilidad mientras se iba, pero de alguna forma sabía que algo no andaba bien y por una extraña razón daba un poco de miedo.

Hihara: ¿Nos vamos?

Volteé a ver Hihara-senpai quien ya esperaba por irnos, en ese instante todos los sentimientos que sentía hace un momento se desvanecieron.

Mitsu: -Por supuesto.

Hihara: -Oh casi se me olvidaba, ten.

Extendió la mano y en ella tenía un pan relleno, el cual era uno de mis favoritos.

Hihara: -El otro día vi que fue el que inmediatamente agarraste así que pensé que era tu favorito ¿¡O acaso me equivoque!?

Comencé a reír un poco ante su reacción.

Mitsu: -Jeje no en realidad, solo que me da un poco de risa que en ocasiones no eres tan distraído como Yunoki-senpai piensa, muchas gracias Hihara-senpai y si es uno de mis favoritos.

El sonrió ante el comentario que acababa de hacer al parecer lo tomo como cumplido, pero me alegro.

Nos dirigimos hacia el parque que había cerca de la escuela mientras platicábamos un poco sobre nuestro día, aun que yo no le comente nada sobre lo sucedido con Yunoki-senpai, por que una parte de mi decía que era simplemente mi imaginación quien me engañaba y que estaba exagerando un poco la situación.

Llegamos a una fuente que se encontraba en el parque e hizo que me sentara en una de las bancas cercanas de ahí mientras yo acababa de comer mi pan.

Hihara: -Y ahora con usted Hihara Kazuki interpretándole Gavotte

Empezó a tocar y no podía creerlo.

Era él, el trompetista que tanto estaba buscando… es él y no solo eso sino que la melodía que esta tocando en este momento es la misma de aquel día.

Es como si estuviera reviviendo aquel día, con la diferencia que en este momento tengo frente a mí a Hihara-senpai, el trompetista que me alegraba con el simple hecho de tocar y que pudiera escuchar su música.

En este momento soy tan feliz en haberlo encontrado y más que nada que sea él.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, si lo sé ya muchas sabían que el sería el trompetista o creo que todas, pero aun esta lejos de terminar la historia y como también se dieron cuenta la manera de ser de Yunoki-senpai comenzó a cambiar así que esperen el otro capítulo para ver si llegara a cambiar por completo o solo fue algo momentario, bueno nos vemos, hasta la próxima. **


	11. Un día para regalar

**Primero que nada me disculpo de verdad siento no haber subido capítulo por más de un mes, mi tiempo ha sido absorbido por... otras cosas pero ya he terminado con este capitulo y bueno va referente al 14 de febrero que ya se que paso desde hace tiempo pero quería escribirlo, bueno las dejo ya leer, disfruten el capítulo.**

**Los personajes de la Corda d'oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

Capitulo 11: Un día para regalar

**_-Ser ese día con el que con un simple chocolate puedas confesar tus sentimientos a aquella persona con la que quisieras estar, ese día que con un simple chocolate agradeces a las personas que te rodean su amistad y apoyo, entonces ¿Acaso sigue siendo un simple chocolate?_**

Estaba tan feliz en ese momento que por alguna razón salieron unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad y en ese instante se dejó de oír esa hermosa canción que estaba escuchando hasta hace unos momentos. Voltee a ver a Hihara-senpai para ver por que había parado.

Hihara: -Kimura-chan, ¿Estas bien?

Mitsu: -¿Eh? Oh si, por supuesto- _comienzo a limpiar mis lágrimas.-_ Solo es algo en mi ojo, eso es todo jeje.

Hihara: -¿Enserió?

Mitsu: -Si, además ¿Quien podría llorar con una canción tan alegre como la que acabas de tocar? A decir verdad esa canción que acabas de tocar me hace estar muy feliz… es muy linda.

En estos momentos me siento feliz pero al mismo tiempo me siento tan patética llorando de esta manera y en este momento y lo peor es que le estoy mintiendo a Hihara-senpai.

No le puedo decir la verdad de mis lagrimas, es algo vergonzoso decirle, pensando en ello con las mangas de mi suéter comencé a tallarme un poco mis ojos para secar bien mis lágrimas, al abrir mis ojos vi el rostro de Hihara-senpai tan cerca de mi que me sorprendió mucho.

Hihara: -Déjame checar tu ojo para ver si ya no tienes nada. ¿Cuál es?

Comenzó a acercase a mí y sentí como la sangre se subía a mi cabeza haciendo que me sonrojara e incluso pude oír el palpitar de mi corazón acelerarse, retrocedí un poco pero me tope con el respaldo de la banca en donde me encontraba.

Mitsu: -Y…ya estoy bien, ya no tengo nada Hihara-senpai.

Desvíe mi mirada para otro lado mientras agitaba mis manos enfrente de mi cara para evitar que el viera que me había sonrojado, pocos segundo después de que me calmara un poco más volví mi mirada a él para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero su rostro aun seguía a la misma distancia con una expresión algo seria, pero esta ocasión me quede quieta.

Hihara: -Al parecer ya no tienes nada.

Dijo mientras sonreía y se alejaba de mí.

Hihara: -Mmm…-_Se quedo pensativo mientras veía el cielo- _Pronto oscurecerá es mejor irnos ya.

Reaccione ante lo que menciono y de igual manera mire hacía el cielo, observando que tenía razón.

Hihara-senpai guardo su trompeta y mientras lo hacía yo tome mis cosas y las de él para dárselas una vez acabara de guardar su trompeta.

Después de lo sucedido aun podía sentir como mi corazón latía fuertemente aun que no sabía bien si era por la emoción y alegría que sentía por haberme enterado de que el era el trompetista que tanto anhelaba encontrar o por lo que había sucedido después de eso.

Esa noche el me acompaño hasta mi casa para asegurarse que llegara a salvo.

Mitsu: -Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa Hihara-senpai.

Hice una pequeña reverencia mientras lo decía.

Hihara: -No hay nada que agradecer Kimura-chan, además es culpa mía de que llegaras a tu casa a estas horas, pero me divertí.

Mitsu: -Si yo también me divertí mucho, hoy pude escuchar tocar a Yunoki-senpai y a ti también.

Hihara: -¿Ya escuchaste la música de Yunoki-kun?

Mitsu: Si, ¿No recuerdas que te lo mencionamos? Mientras te esperaba encontré a Yunoki-senpai en las salas de música y estuve con él mientras ensayaba, jeje de verdad que puedes llegar a ser muy distraído Hihara-senpai.

Hihara: -Jeje ya lo había olvidado, pero ¡¿Verdad que su música es fascinante?!

Mitsu: -Si, la música de Yunoki-senpai es muy hermosa y elegante, nunca había escuchado algo similar a lo que el toco y la forma que lo hizo fue tan maravilloso.

Comencé a recordar la música de Yunoki-senpai y fue como si el estuviera ahí escuchándolo tocar y por inercia comencé a sonreír pero mi imaginación fue interrumpida por una pregunta.

Hihara: -¿Y yo?

Mitsu: -¿He?

Hihara: -¿Qué piensas de mi música?

Se veía un poco apenado ante la pregunta que me acababa de hacer, pero de alguna manera me pareció tierno de su parte.

Mitsu: -La música de Hihara-senpai es muy alegre y hace que uno se olvide de todo lo malo que hay, haciendo que el corazón se llene de alegría.

Al acabar de decir mi comentario vi que en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa en su boca y de igual forma me pareció notar un leve sonrojo pero no alcance a ver bien por la poca luz que nos iluminaba.

Hihara: -Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mitsu: -¡Con cuidado Hihara-senpai, hasta mañana!

Me despedí de él mientras agitaba mi mano.

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela a lo lejos pude ver a Tsukimori-kun quien llevaba el estuche de su violín como era de costumbre. Recordé que en el día anterior no había contestado a mi mensaje y aparte estaba ensayando en las salas de adentro del edificio, así que me dirigí hacia el para reclamarle por ello.

Mitsu: -Buenos días Tsukimori-kun.

Detuvo su andar y volteo a mirarme con algo de indiferencia.

Tsukimori: -Buenos días ¿Qué se te ofrece? No…

Mitsu: -"_No tengo tiempo debo ir a ensayar" –_Lo dije en un tono parecido al de él de modo de burla- Lo sé, lo sé, pero quería saber por que no me contestaste ayer ¿Tanto es el tiempo que te toma contestar un mensaje?

Tsukimori: -Presentía que vendrías a quejarte sobre eso.

Mitsu: -Entonces si lo sabías porque no me contestaste.

Tsukimori: -Por que mi celular se descargo, quedando sin batería, cuando lo prendí en la noche me llego tu mensaje, así que ya no le vi caso contestarte en la noche.

Mitsu: -Ya veo, así que fue por eso.

Me le quedé observando fijamente a los ojos para ver si me mentía o no pero al parecer me decía la verdad, además que no le encontraba motivo para evitarme.

Mitsu: -¿No lo habrás hecho solo para evitarme y por eso te fuiste a las salas de adentro del edificio?

Se me quedo viendo sorprendido ante mi pregunta, pero simplemente cerro los ojos por un momento y suspiro, para después volverme a ver a los ojos.

Tsukimori: -Si te quisiera evitar toma en cuenta que ya no estaría aquí en este momento, además ¿Quién te dijo?

Mitsu: -¿Eh, qué cosa?

Tsukimori: -No te hagas la tonta, acabas de decir que estuve en las salas que están dentro del edificio.

Mitsu: -¿A sí?

Tsukimori: -… Si

Mitsu: -Y…yo no dije que te vi o me contaron solo fue parte de la pregunta.

Tsukimori: -¿Acaso tienes más conocidos en el departamento de música?

Mitsu: -¡Si! Son dos chicos muy amables pero son una grado mayor a nosotros, pero son muy buenos de igual forma.

Su mirada no cambiaba por nada, seguía teniendo la misma seriedad de siempre.

Tsukimori: -Bueno nos vemos luego, me debo retirar para ensayar.

Mitsu: -¿Nos vemos luego?

Tsukimori: -Si, tengo el presentimiento de que volverás a ir a las salas de música a buscarme así que estaré esperándote.

Mitsu: -¿¡Enserio!? Bueno entonces estaré ahí.

Se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino mientras yo seguí el mío, en la tarde después de clases fui a verlo como lo prometido y estuve escuchándolo practicar durante un largo rato, aun que para mí eran perfectas sus presentaciones para él no era suficiente, creo esa es la razón por la que siempre ensaya.

Después de eso no sucedió mucho, hasta que llego aquel día en el que las chicas dan chocolates a los chicos confesando sus sentimientos, aun que también pueden ser chocolates de amistad o chocolates obligatorios, así que yo como no tengo a alguien tan especial para ello pero si tengo amigos a los que apreció mucho decidí hacer unos cuantos para darlos ese día.

En aquella mañana del 14 de Febrero llevaba una bolsa llena de chocolates para regalar.

Al primero que vi fue a Yunoki-senpai quien al parecer y como era de esperarse recibía muchos chocolates de bastantes chicas de la escuela, de ambos departamentos y de todos los grados.

Mitsu: -(_Al parecer es muy popular con todas las chicas de la escuela.)_

Al ver una oportunidad de poder entregarle mi chocolate la tome sin pensarlo más, aun que de momento lo dude por que tal vez el mío sea uno más del montón pero rápidamente se me quito esa idea y me acerque a Yunoki-senpai.

Mitsu: -¡Buenos días Yunoki-senpai!

Dio media vuelta y al darse cuenta que se trataba de mi me sonrió.

Yunoki: -Buenos días Kimura-chan. ¿También me vienes a declarar tu amor?

Mitsu: ¡¿Hee?! E…esto no… yo so…solamente…

Antes de que pudiera explicar bien mis intenciones, el simplemente comenzó a reír.

Yunoki: -Jeje es solo una broma Kimura-san, lo siento es solo que en este día recibo muchas confesiones de varias chicas.

Mitsu: -Ha e…esta bien ¿Creo? Pero solo venía rápido antes de que más chicas llegaran.

Metí mi mano a la bolsa y saque una cajita de color morado con un listón de un morado un poco más claro que el de la caja.

(Cada cajita la había adornado con colores que me recordara a la persona a quien se lo regalaría, para así no confundir las cajas ya que había escrito un pequeño mensaje en cada una)

Mitsu: -Ten, este es para ti, me esforcé en hacerlo pero es un chocolate de amistad, para que no haya ningún mal entendido después por parte de otras personas.

Acepto la cajita que tenía en mi mano y la dejo en su mano, fue un poco extraño ya que llevaba unos cuantos más en una bolsa que llevaba en la otra mano junto con su portafolio y el mío no lo metió con los demás.

Yunoki: -Muchas gracias Kimura-san, lo disfrutare mucho.

Mitsu: -Jeje claro, bueno me retiro, aun debo entregar los demás chocolates

Yunoki: -Claro adelante, cierto antes de que te vayas ¿A ti te gusta el chocolate?

Mitsu: -Uhm? Pues más que gustarme me encanta… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Yunoki: -Simple curiosidad, nada importante.

Mitsu: -Bueno esta bien, nos vemos.

Me despedí de él y acto seguido vi a Tsuchiura-kun quien entraba al edificio, corrí hacia la entrada del edificio, primero me dirigí a cambiar mis zapatos, tome la cajita que sería para él y después fui a buscar a Tsuchiura-kun, no fue tan difícil encontrarlo ya que el apenas iba para las escaleras, así que le grite para llamar su atención y me esperara.

Mitsu: -¡Tsuchiura-kun, espera!

_Realmente camina rápido._

Tsuchiura: -Kimura-chan ¿Qué paso?

Tome aire para poder contestarle.

Mitsu: -Buenos días.

Se me quedó viendo por un momento y no tardo en comenzar a reírse como si hubiera dicho un chiste.

Mitsu: -¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ries?

Tsuchiura: -Jeje es solo que si era para saludarme, no era necesario correr te podía haber visto después jeje.

Mitsu: -¿Quién dice que corrí para alcanzarte?

Tsuchiura: -Tu falta de aliento te delata.

Tome un poco de aire para recuperarme.

Mitsu: Pues yo no veo a nadie así por aquí.

Dije con un tono tranquilo mientras el me miraba un poco burlón así que desvié mi mirada de la de él.

Tsuchiura: -Pues yo si veo a alguien así.

Mitsu: - … Bueno tal vez corrí un poco pero fue por que te vi a lo lejos pero no solo fue para saludarte solamente.

Tsuchiura: -Ya vez como no sabes mentir.

Dijo con un tono burlón mientras alborotaba mi cabello con su mano encima de mi cabeza.

Mitsu: -¡E…espera! No hagas eso… Ten, toma.

En ese momento tome la caja con ambas manos y la puse enfrente de el como un tipo de escudo o algo así, lo cual ayudo a que se detuviera.

Tsuchiura: -¿Qué es esto?

Mitsu: -Chocolate casero hecho por mi, espero te guste.

Se quedo un poco pensativo mientras tomaba la caja que tenía entre mis manos.

Mitsu: -Como eres uno de mis amigos y te aprecio mucho, además de que me has ayudado bastante en varias ocasiones quería agradecértelo de esta manera aunque sea.

Se quedo viendo por un momento la cajita que ahora se encontraba en sus manos y después sonrió dulcemente.

Tsuchiura: -Gracias (sonríe) y dime ¿Qué vas a querer?

Mitsu: -¿Querer? ¿De que hablas?

Tsuchiura: -Pues del white day.

Mitsu: -¿White day? Oh no hay necesidad de eso, yo simplemente quería expresar mi cariño y aprecio a las personas que me han ayudado o están conmigo.

Tsuchiura: -Por eso mismo quiero agradecértelo en el día blanco y también mostrarte mi cariño y aprecio por ti.

Fue tan lindo escuchar eso que no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante sus palabras.

Mitsu: -Si lo pones de esa manera no puedo negarme entonces.

Iba a decirle lo que me gustaba pero en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases, así que sonreí y puse mi mano en su hombro.

Mitsu: -Sorpréndeme.

En ese momento comencé a subir las escaleras sin mirar atrás hasta que recordé algo, me pare a mitad de las escaleras y volteé a verlo para ver que aun seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

Mitsu: -Entonces nos vemos luego Tsu-chiu-ra-kun~.

Di medía vuelta para poder proseguir con mi camino y fue cuando escuche la voz de Tsuchiura-kun.

Tsuchiura: -Oi ¡Espera!

¿?: -¡Tsuchiura!

Volteé nuevamente para ver quien le hablaba y era un chico de mi salón, Tsuchiura-kun se quedó parado viendo las escaleras y el pasillo pensando en a quien hacerle caso, yo solo lo mire a los ojos y con una sonrisa me despedí de él mientras agitaba la mano.

Mitsu: -Nos vemos.

Acabe de subir las escaleras y me metí a mi salón de clases, donde vi a mis amigas y les di sus chocolates, entre mis amigas se encontraba la chica que me pasaba los recados de Tsukimori-kun cuando fue lo de su libreta, me refiero a Takato-chan y las chicas con las que ella frecuentemente se juntaba también ya eran mis amigas, me refiero a Mio-chan y a Kahoko-chan, aun que ocasionalmente me llegaba a juntar con ellas pero me agradaba estar con ellas.

Aun estaba indecisa sobre a quien ir a ver durante el descanso, si a Tsukimori-kun o a Hihara-senpai, así que lo deje a la suerte, tome mi lápiz y escribí su nombre de ambos en el y una vez escritos lance mi lápiz en la banca y en el nombre que cayera era a quien iba ir a ver, vi como el lápiz rodó hasta toparse con mi cuaderno y detenerse ahí.

Me asome un poco para ver el nombre de quien visitaría primero y era el nombre de Hihara-senpai, así que ya estaba decidido por el lápiz a quien vería primero y quien vería después, aunque uno lo daré ahorita en el receso y el otro durante la salida.

Termino el primer periodo dando así comienzo al receso, así que me dirigí hacia los lokers donde había guardado los otros chocolates para sacar el perteneciente a Hihara-senpai, pero cuando iba dando vuelta en la esquina para las escaleras sin fijarme choque contra alguien haciéndome caer y lastimándome de nuevo la muñeca, solamente vi que fue con un chico pero salió corriendo en dirección contraria a mi tal vez tenía prisa para algo y no se dio cuenta de nada.

Yo aun seguía en el suelo viendo la dirección hacia donde había corrido aquel chico y algunos chicos se acercaron a mi para ayudarme a levantar, acepte su ayuda y me fui ya que tenía un poco de prisa, saque el chocolate de Hihara-senpai y fui hacia la tienda de la escuela ya que era uno de los lugares en donde estaba casi segura de que era donde estaría.

Al llegar ahí lo comencé a buscar entre la multitud de alumnos que había comprando sus desayunos, pero no tuve suerte, al parecer ya se había ido, si me hubiera levantado luego luego de que me caí o si hubiera corrido más rápidotal vez lo hubiera visto pero ahora no se donde estará.

Comencé a sentir unas punzadas en mi muñeca, tal vez era mejor ir a la enfermería a atenderme y darle los chocolates después, pero alzando la vista, pude verlo a lo lejos que apenas iba llegando aunque iba con algunos de sus amigos pero Yunoki-senpai no iba con él, tal vez este recibiendo más confesiones y chocolates de las chicas de la escuela.

Mitsu: -¡Hihara-senpai!

Alcé mi mano lo más alto que pude y la comencé a agitar de un lado a otro, para que así pudiera notarme, aun que el hacerlo era un poco doloroso por que lo hacía con mi mano lastimada para sostener la cajita con la otra mano, pero valió la pena por que si pudo verme e hizo lo mismo que yo, reí un poco ante eso y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ya que le había hecho señales para que viniera.

Hihara: -¿Qué paso Kimura-chan?

Mitsu: -Esto es para ti Hihara-senpai, son chocolates que hice para las personas que quiero y apreció y pues tu eres una de esas personas.

Hizo una sonrisa llena de alegría y acepto la cajita con mucho gusto.

Hihara: -Muchas Kimura-chan, pensé que no me darías chocolates.

Mitsu: -¿He?

Hihara: -Na…nada, no he dicho nada.

Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y volteaba hacia abajo.

Hihara: -¡¿Kimura-chan por qué tienes tu muñeca hinchada y roja?!

Volteé a ver mi muñeca que estaba lastimada y note que era verdad lo que me acababa de decir Hihara-senpai.

Mitsu: -Tienes razón, no pensé que se me fuera a poner así, creo que mejor debería ir a la enfermería.

Hihara: -Espera un momento yo te acompaño, solo compro algunas cosas.

Mitsu: -No es necesario Hihara-senpai, tu estabas con tus amigos y no quiero ser molestia alguna.

Hihara: -No serás ninguna molestia y además ellos entenderán, solo espera un momento.

Sin dejar que contestara, rápidamente se metió entre la multitud de alumnos que había, mientras yo solo me quedé en mi mismo lugar esperándolo hasta que lo vi salir feliz y con una bolsa de pan.

Hihara: -Listo vamos.

Mitsu: -Pero… ¿No les dirás a tus amigos?

Hihara: -Ellos entenderán, lo importante ahora es tu muñeca.

Solamente por el dolor que sentía fue que hice caso a sus palabras, al llegar a la enfermería vimos que no había nadie dentro y nos pasamos.

Hihara: -Sostenme esto un momento y por lo mientras toma asiento.

Mitsu: -E…esta bien.

Me dio su bolsa de pan mientras yo me sentaba y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los utensilios para poder curarme.

Mitsu: -Yo puedo hacerlo Hihara-senpai.

Hihara: -No, esta bien yo te ayudare, en este momento tu eres mi paciente así que espera ahí.

Me dio un poco de risa su respuesta que no pude evitar reírme, pero era tan persistente que no pude negarme a su ayuda y ante ese pensamiento sonreí para mi misma.

Se sentó en cuclillas enfrente de mi y comenzó a limpiarme la muñeca y después le hecho un spray frió para que se desinflamara, después de eso vendo mi mano con cuidado.

Hihara: -Listo ya esta.

Mitsu: -Muchas gracias Hihara-senpai, eres muy bueno en esto.

Hihara: -Gracias y por ser muy buena paciente mereces un premio.

Tomo la bolsa de pan y saco un pan relleno e instintivamente sonreí, me lo dio y lo tome con ambas manos y al instante el acarició mi cabeza gentilmente con su mano.

Lo que resto del receso ambos estuvimos platicando en los jardines y el también me comento lo mismo que Tsuchiura para el día blanco y le conteste lo mismo para que hubiera igualdad entre ambos.

Hihara: -Eso no se vale Kimura-chan, como sabré que te gusta.

Mitsu: -Lo siento pero es lo único que diré.

Hihara: -Bueno esta bien, no me queda otra más que investigar… ¿Nos vamos juntos saliendo? Hoy no tengo práctica en el Oke club

Mitsu: -Será para la próxima, hoy debo quedarme para hacer algo.

Hihara: -Bueno entonces será para la próxima.

Acabo el receso y ambos fuimos a nuestras clases, las cuales no se me hicieron muy pesadas, en realidad se me fueron rápidamente hasta a hora de la salida, estaba un poco nerviosa por entregarle los chocolates a Tsukimori-kun ya que no tenía idea de si los aceptaría.

Pase por su chocolate y mis cosas para dirigirme inmediatamente a las salas de música para así poder entregar mi último chocolate del día.

Además después de aquel día era como un punto de reunión y casi era en el mismo salón, además se había vuelto un poco, solo un poco más amable conmigo o bueno es lo que yo siento.

Al llegar a la parte trasera de los edificios vi que su ventana estaba abierta eso quería decir que si estaba ahí.

Mitsu: -¿Qué tal Tsukimori-kun? Hola.

Parecía como si ya no le sorprendiera que lo fuera a ver.

Tsukimori: -Hola.

Mitsu: -¿Y que es lo que ensayaras hoy?

Tsukimori: -Hoy estudiare para un examen que tendré dentro de poco, así que si te quedaras no hagas mucho ruido.

Asentí con la cabeza y sin hacer ruido tome mi asiento de siempre que era en el marco de la ventana, además decidí que sus chocolates se los daría cuando acabara para así no interrumpirlo ni distraerlo.

Sin darnos cuenta paso el tiempo rápido y ya comenzaba a oscurecer, Tsukimori-kun termino de tocar lo que llevaba estudiando desde hace rato y tome esta oportunidad para darle su chocolate y además pasarme a retirar por que me daba un poco de miedo irme sola por la noche.

Mitsu: -Tsukimori-kun.

Tsukimori: -¿Qué paso?

Tome la cajita en mis manos y la extendí en dirección a él.

Mitsu: -Esto es para ti.

Puso una expresión de sorpresa la cual duro solo unos pocos segundos para volver a su expresión neutra de siempre.

Tsukimori: -Gracias

Acepto la cajita sin alguna expresión pero el hecho de que la aceptara me hacía feliz, al tenerla el en sus manos yo tome mis cosas para ya irme.

Tsukimori: -Espérame en la entrada de la escuela.

Mitsu: -¿Cómo?

Tsukimori: -Te acompaño parte del camino ya es tarde y un poco peligroso para que andes sola.

Mitsu: -E…esta bien

Definitivamente eso ha sido lo más sorprendente de todo este día.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada y espere solo por un par de minutos, no tardo en llegar al lugar y comenzamos a caminar hacia la estación de tren.

Tsukimori: -¿Qué te pasó?

Mitsu: -¿Sobre qué?

Tsukimori: -Tu muñeca la tienes vendada.

Mitsu: -Ah sobre eso, pues fue un pequeño accidente que tuve en la mañana, choque contra alguien y al momento de caer me la lastime, pero un amigo me ayudo a curarla.

Dije con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la amabilidad de Hihara-senpai.

Tsukimori: -Ya veo ¿Siempre eres así de distraída?

Mitsu: -Yo no soy distraída.

Vi que puso su brazo enfrente de mi haciéndome detener y que retrocediera un par de pasos y al instante vi como un carro paso enfrente de nosotros.

Tsukimori: -Tsk… y dices no ser despistada ¿Entonces que eres?

Me quedé en silencio mientras evitaba verlo a la cara y así no darle la razón sobre ello.

Tsukimori: -Por eso tienes accidentes a cada rato, deberías poner atención por donde vas.

Mitsu: -Si pongo atención solo que en este momento tu me distraías.

Dije replicando a su comentario anterior.

Tsukimori: -Eso no es excusa alguna, bueno sigamos.

Me acompaño solamente hasta la estación de tren pero de ahí yo sentía que era mucho menos mi camino.

Mitsu: -Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

Dije con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

Tsukimori: -No hay nada que agradecer, ve con cuidado el resto del camino y no estés tan distraída.

Mitsu: -Ya te he dicho que no soy distraída.

Se me quedo viendo fijamente por un momento para después apartar su mirada de mí.

Tsukimori: -Solo con cuidado ¿Si?

Mitsu: -Por supuesto, bueno nos vemos.

Me despedí de Tsukimori-kun y me fui hacia mi casa, en el camino me encontré a mi mamá quien había salido a buscarme ya que era tarde y al llegar ya a mi casa vi que tenía un mensaje de Tsukimori-kun, lo cual me sorprendió más que el hecho de que me acompañara a la estación de tren.

En su mensaje preguntaba solamente si ya había llegado a mi casa, al principio se me hizo tierno de que se preocupara por mi pero después entendí que era por el hecho de que me dice que soy distraída lo cual hizo que desapareciera esa ternura que sentí al principio.

Conteste su mensaje para que viera que ya había llegado a mi casa para tal vez no preocuparlo, no tengo idea de si estará preocupado o no pero aun así le conteste.

_¿Realmente seré tan distraída como dice Tsukimori-kun?_

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y quiero comentar que nadie ha quedado en la "friendzone", ella aun los toma como amigos, en el transcurso de la historia iré desarrollando más esos sentimientos y por ultimo hoy serán dos capítulos este del 14 de febrero(San Valentin) y el otro por el 14 de Marzo (White Day) así que a seguir leyendo.**


	12. White Day

**Ya se que ambos días hace mucho que pasaron pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de hacerlos así que si los hice, en cuanto a Yunoki lo deberé posponer por el momento disfruten el capítulo.**

**Los personajes de la Corda d'oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

Capitulo 12: White Day

**_-_** **_Recibir los sentimientos de las personas a quien quieres en un día como hoy, expresado en algún dulce es simplemente delicioso._**

Un mes después de aquel 14 de febrero obviamente seguía el 14 de marzo, en el cual se celebra el día blanco, donde los chicos que recibieron chocolates el 14 de febrero agradecen a las chicas dando chocolates de igual forma o en ocasiones con otras cosas como algún objeto o algo así, eso ya depende de la persona y sobre lo que quiera decir con ello.

Estaba un poco ansiosa ya que Tsuchiura-kun y Hihara-senpai dijeron que me darían algo para este día por agradecimiento de mis chocolates, aun que honestamente no tengo idea de que esperarme sobre este día, así que mantengo mis expectativas bajas por cualquier cosa imprevista.

Al llegar a la escuela y dirigirme hacia mi loker sentí como alguien me tomo por el hombro haciéndome detener y al mismo diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa, volteé a ver de quien se trataba, _tal vez se confundieron de persona,_ pensé, pero vi que no fue un error aquel acto, ya que se trataba de Tsukimori-kun, él era la persona que me tomo por el hombro.

Tsukimori: -Buenos días.

Mitsu: -…Buenos días Tsukimori-kun.

Tsukimori: -Esto es para ti.

Vi como extendió su mano hacía mí con una pequeña caja dorada en ella, la tome de sus manos algo confundida al principio pero poco a poco sentí como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios, estaba feliz por que estaba recibiendo un regalo de Tsukimori-kun, lo cual no me lo esperaba para nada del mundo, alcé mi mirada hacia él mostrando la alegría que sentía en ese momento.

Mitsu: -De verdad muchas gracias Tsukimori-kun.

Desvió su mirada de mi.

Tsukimori: -No hay nada que agradecer, es solo una tradición y además si no lo hacia había una gran posibilidad de que me fueras a molestar por ello.

Mitsu: -Jaja ya veo… pero me alegra que saliera de tu parte.

Mencione con un tono sarcástico, y el volteo a verme con una mirada seria por mi comentario.

Mitsu: -Es broma, es broma jeje.

Dije entre algunas risas, suspiro, cerro sus ojos y volteo a verme nuevamente.

Tsukimori: Bueno eso es todo, así que me voy.

Mitsu: -Espera… El próximo año ¿También podría regalarte chocolates?

Estaba un poco avergonzada de mi pregunta así que baje mi mirada para evitar la de él, pero antes de eso pude notar un poco de sorpresa en lo que acababa de decir.

Tsukimori: -No tengo problema con ello, así que haz lo que quieras, de todos modos lo harás.

Levante mi mirada nuevamente al escuchar aquella respuesta.

Mitsu: -¡Entonces los haré! Espera por ellos ¿Esta bien?

Tsukimori: -No tiene mucho que acaba de pasar la fecha, así que se un poco paciente para decir ese tipo de cosas.

Mitsu: -Mmm… Tienes razón… Entonces ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Tsukimori: -¿Mi cumpleaños? ¿Y que tiene que ver mi cumpleaños con todo esto?

Mitsu: -Tal ves te pueda regalar algo y así ya no será mucho el tiempo de espera.

Tsukimori: -No es necesario ese tipo de cosas, yo puedo esperar bien, la que se ve que no puede esperar por ello es otra persona.

Mitsu: -No lo digas de ese modo, es algo que quiero hacer.

Tsukimori: -Ah… 24 de Abril.

Mitsu: -¿Cómo?

Tsukimori: -Es el 24 de Abril, si no te lo digo, no me dejaras de molestar con ello, por lo que me ahorrare eso.

Mitsu: -No había pensado en ello… pero gracias por decirme tu fecha.

Dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra más, al parecer ya no quería hablar más sobre nada.

Una vez que guarde la cajita que me acaba de dar Tsukimori me dirigía hacia mi salón, pero en el camino comencé a notar un poco de susurros y cosas por el estilo en los pasillos, al parecer era por algún chico, no escuche bien todo lo que decían ya que no me interesaba mucho por ello.

Chica1: - ¿No crees que ese chico del departamento de música es lindo?

Chica2: -Si es muy lindo ¿Pero que hace en el departamento general?

Pude escuchar solo aquello de unas chicas que pasaron alado de mi y bueno si se trataba por un chico del departamento de música aquí en el departamento general si era algo por lo que hablar, ya casi al llegar vi a alguien recargado a lado de la puerta de mi salón, pero no solo era "alguien" era Hihara-senpai.

Mitsu: ¿Hihara-senpai?

Hihara: -¿Oh? ¡Ah Kimura-chan!

Me acerque a él para ver que es lo que pasaba ya que él nunca antes había venido a este lado de la escuela o al menos no había venido a verme.

Mitsu: -¿Qué pasa Hihara-senpai? ¿Cómo supiste en que salón iba?

Hihara: -Jeje pues… tu lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? Jeje.

_Oh es cierto yo lo mencione cuando lo conocí a el y a Yunoki-senpai._

Pero no entendía por que se puso un poco nervioso al contestarme no veo razón alguna para ello pero este no es el punto en este momento.

Mitsu: -Tienes razón ya no me acordaba de ello, al parecer llegas a tener una buena memoria en ocasiones Hihara-senpai.

Solo comenzó a reír y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, que es lo que le pasara, cuando me saludo no aparentaba estar nervioso, pero después de un momento regreso a la normalidad.

Hihara: Y la respuesta a la otra pregunta es esta…

Saco de detrás de su espalda una linda caja con un papel envoltorio muy colorido y lindo.

Hihara: -¡Feliz White Day!

Mitsu: -Muchas gracias Hihara-senpai, esta muy linda.

Hihara: -No hay nada que agradecer, bueno hubiera sido mejor si los chocolates hubieran sido caseros como los tuyos, pero no soy muy bueno en la cocina.

Mitsu: -Jeje no te preocupes por ello, lo importante es la intención.

Hihara: -¡Pero tu eres sorprendente, por que además de inteligente eres muy buena con este tipo de cosas y eso es genial!

En cada palabra parecía que iba subiendo el volumen de su voz haciendo que las personas que pasaban por ahí nos voltearan a ver.

Ya llamaba la atención con solo ser del departamento de música y con el volumen de su voz llamaba aun más la atención.

Mitsu: -Hi… Hihara-senpai, creo que estas exagerando las cosas.

Hihara: -Pero…

La campana de la escuela sonó, impidiendo que Hihara-senpai pudiera seguir con lo que comenzaba a decir.

Hihara: -¡Rayos llegare tarde a clases! Tengo que irme, nos vemos Kimura-chan.

Mitsu: -Nos vemos.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección al departamento de música, cuando entre al salón algunas de mis amigas comenzaron a hacerme burla por lo que acababa de suceder en la entrada del salón, diciendo cosas como que Tsukimori-kun se pondría celoso si se enterara de lo ocurrido o sobre que lo estaba engañando, aun que solo decían tu chico por que en si aun no sabían su nombre, ya me había molestado de esos comentarios y cuando comenzó el receso, salí del aula en busca de un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Iba tan adentrada en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta choque contra alguien haciendo que cayera al piso.

Mitsu: -Auch… lo… lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el rostro de la persona con la que había acabado de chocar y vi que era Tsuchiura-kun.

Mitsu: -¿Tsuchiura-kun?

Tsuchiura: -¿Estas bien?

Mitsu: -Si, solo dolió la caída, pero estoy bien.

Tsuchiura: -Ven te ayudo a levantarte.

Extendió su mano hacia mi y yo la acepte, me levante con un poco de calma para asegurarme de que no me hubiera lastimado y en efecto estaba bien, creo que era raro no lastimarme en una caída.

Mitsu: Gracias Tsuchiura-kun.

Tsuchiura: -No deberías ir soñando despierta mientras caminas, es muy peligroso, podrías caerte o chocar contra una pared.

Mitsu: -No iba soñando solo… iba pensando en cosas.

No quería mencionarle el hecho de que esas "cosas" tuvieran que ver con Tsukimori-kun.

Tsuchiura: -Pensando o soñando es peligroso de igual forma si no te fijas… ¿Qué tipo de cosas ibas pensando? ¿Todo está bien?

Mitsu: -Solo simple cosas jeje, pero todo esta bien.

Se me quedo viendo durante un momento como intentando a que le dijera algo más pero yo solo me le quede viendo, dio un suspiro como señal de que se rendía para después contestarme.

Tsuchiura: -Esta bien, y fuera de este tema, que bueno que te encuentro.

Mitsu: -¿Me estabas buscando?

Tsuchiura: -Algo así…

Llevo una de sus manos a la nuca y la dejo ahí mientras desviaba su mirada sobre mí.

Tsuchiura: -De hecho me dirigía hacia tu salón para darte esto.

Extendió su mano con una bolsa de malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate, a simple vista parecían tan apetecibles así que la tome con una expresión de una niña a la que le dan un dulce aunque creo que si es el caso, a excepción de que ya no soy una niña y también de alivio de que no llegara a mi salón.

Mitsu: -Jeje que bueno que te encontré aquí (_susurré_) gracias por el detalle.

Se me quedo viendo con curiosidad por lo primero que dije pero después lo cambió por una sonrisa.

Tsuchiura: -Esto es mi agradecimiento por los chocolates que me diste el mes pasado, así que espero que te gusten.

Mitsu: -Ya se vayamos al jardín y así podre decirte si me gustaron… bueno que tanto me gustaron mejor dicho ¿Te parece?

Tsuchiura: -En ese caso vamos.

Fuimos hacia el jardín de la escuela y nos sentamos en una de las bancas que había, aun que fuera el White Day no había mucho movimiento como en San Valentín, casi parecía un día normal, pero para mi no lo era ya que hasta el momento he estado recibiendo chocolates y ahora en este momento probaría los primeros, los que me dieron Tsukimori-kun y Hihara-senpai solo los acepte pero aun no los había abierto y mucho menos con todo lo que paso en el salón en la mañana.

Mitsu: -Veamos que tan ricos están, itadakimasu.

Abrí la bolsa y al tenerla abierta tome uno de los malvaviscos y le di una mordida, solo basto una mordida para que pudiera disfrutar de ese exquisito sabor a chocolate con la textura y dulzura del malvavisco.

Mitsu: -¡Delicioso!

Comí el resto del malvavisco que había dejado.

Mitsu: -¡Están muy ricos Tsuchiura-kun! Muchas gracias.

Tsuchiura: -Me alegro que te hayan gustado, por cierto a mi también me gustaron los chocolates que me diste ese día.

Mitsu: -¿Enserio? Menos mal, pero bueno me imagino que no fui la única que te dio ¿verdad?

Tsuchiura: -Pues en realidad fuiste la única.

Mitsu: -¿Enserio? Pero tu eres muy popular entre las chicas.

Tsuchiura: -Jeje creo que estas exagerando.

Mitsu: -No, estoy diciendo la verdad he escuchado a algunas chicas hablando sobre ti…

Y en ese momento me acorde que cuando oí eso fue en el partido de los de tercero contra los novatos y también del como fue que acabo aquella charla.

*RECUERDO*

Chica1: -Oi ¿No crees que ese jugador que metió el gol ganador es muy guapo?

Chica2: -Si lo es, es muy guapo pero…

Chica1: -¿Pero qué?

Chica2: -Una amiga que va en su mismo salón de él me ha dicho que es muy serio y que en ocasiones llega a dar miedo.

Chica1: -He llegado ha escuchar lo mismo yo también ¿Crees que sea cierto?

Chica2: -Pues en realidad no se.

*FIN DEL RECUARDO*

Mitsu: -Jeje (risa nerviosa) bueno tal vez se me había olvidado algo sobre aquella charla y creo que es la respuesta del por qué no recibiste jeje.

Tsuchiura: -Ah si… entonces cual es la razón ¿He?

Mitsu: -¡Haaa! Como que ya va siendo hora de volver a los salones ¿no crees?

Me levante inmediatamente de mi lugar y me estire, para ya dirigirme a mi salón, creo que ahora prefería mi salón y es que no quería decirle aquella respuesta por que, que tal si sentía o algo por el estilo, mientras pensaba en todo eso sentí unas manos me detenían de los hombros haciendo que diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa, volteándolo a ver poco a poco.

Tsuchiura: -Si y tendremos tiempo en el camino para seguir platicando.

Mitsu: -¿He? ¿El camino?

Tsuchiura: -Si.

Mitsu: -¿Ahora no iras a ver otros asuntos como siempre lo haces?

Tsuchiura: -No, los hice antes de irte a buscar, bueno de encontrarte, así que vamos.

¿_Ahora que hago? No podemos llegar a mi salón juntos si no me empeorara mi situación._

Mitsu: -O…ok.

En ese momento comenzamos a caminar ambos hacia los salones.

Tsuchiura: -Así que dime la respuesta.

Mitsu: -E…es que no se como vas a reaccionar ante esto.

Tsuchiura: -Oh vamos ¿Tan malo es? Dime prometo no enojarme ni nada de eso.

Lo mire detenidamente durante un momento, "_¿Por qué tengo que hablar de más siempre?_" paso esa pregunta por mi cabeza en ese instante.

Mitsu: -Pues… dijeron que dabas miedo.

Me detuve en seco y cerré mis ojos no quería ver su reacción, hubo un momento de silencio y después se escucho una risa que se escuchaba cada vez más, abrí mis ojos con gran sorpresa y vi como Tsuchiura-kun se estaba riendo.

Tsuchiura: -Jeje, lo siento es solo que, eso ya lo sabía así a sido desde hace tiempo.

Mitsu: -¿Enserio?

Tsuchiura: -Si, de hecho es algo raro cuando las chicas me hablan directamente como tu.

Mitsu: -Pero yo no creo que des miedo, al contrario desde que te conocí siento que puedo estar segura al estar contigo, aun que me haya golpeado con el balón esa vez.

Tsuchiura: -Jeje pero no todas piensan lo mismo y además por ese golpe fue que nos pudimos conocer.

Mitsu: -Si por eso, creo que agradezco por primera vez haber sido golpeada por el balón.

Tsuchiura: -Hey creo que lo podemos llamar "un golpe de suerte".

Mitsu: -Es un buen nombre para ello.

Seguimos caminando y como subimos las escaleras por la parte donde da primero a su salón entonces el se quedo primero y yo ya me fui sola a mi salón, no podía dejar de sonreír por todo lo que me había pasado durante el día.

Y ya para acabar mi día solo me quedaba ir a mi casa con todos mis regalos que me habían dado (3 hermosos regalos), cuando en la entrada vi a Yunoki-senpai a quien su limosina ya lo andaba esperando y las chicas y otros alumnos se despedían de él en lo que él solamente permanecía de pie en la entrada.

Me acerque a él para ver que es lo que hacia ahí.

Mitsu: -Yunoki-senpai, ¿esperas a alguien?

Yunoki: -Oh Kimura-san, si, a decir verdad te estaba esperando a ti.

Mitsu: -¿He? ¿A mí?

Yunoki: -Si, ya que hoy es el white day debo agradecerte por los chocolates del mes pasado.

Mitsu: -¿E…enserio?

Yunoki: -Claro, además estuvieron muy ricos tus chocolates, ven vamos.

En ese momento me tomo de la mano y sin decir nada subimos a su limosina.

Mitsu: - ¡¿Hacia donde vamos?!

Pregunte con un tono de preocupación y nerviosismo en mi voz.

Yunoki: -Es una sorpresa, espera y veras.

Me quede pensando hacia donde iríamos, estaba sorprendida por esto al parecer mi día aun no había terminado.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, así tal vez pueda enfocarme en lo de Yunoki, y espero subir capitulo el 24 de abril ya que ese día es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Tsukimori-kun y como hice en el cumpleaños de Hihara-senpai, también haré "un capitulo dedicado a Tsukimori-kun" así que me apresurare a escribirlo por que siento que ahora si me exagere en mi tiempo de subir capitulo. Bueno por ahora esto es todo de mi parte, ya saben si quieren comentar sobre la historia o los personajes comenten incluso pueden reclamarle a la escritora por tardar en subir TuT y quiero agradecer a Sara quien es quien me apura en mayor manera en subir capitulos también a Lili Tomo y a Lucero, por seguir esta historia y me alegra que les este gustando, muchas gracias por su apoyo (reverencia), bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	13. El día blanco continua

**He aquí mi nuevo capítulo de esta historia, realmente he estado falta de inspiración e ideas para la historia por esa razón me he desaparecido nuevamente y aun debo un capitulo dedicado a Tsukimori y lo haré lo prometo aun que tal vez tarde un poco, bueno espero disfruten este capítulo.**

**los personajes de La corda d'oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

Capítulo 13: El día Blanco continua

**_-_** _**Es tan repentino todo esto que no se que pensar, ni que hacer, tus acciones me agarran por sorpresa que me dejas completamente en blanco, tardo en darme cuenta lo que sucede a mi alrededor y por fin llego a la conclusión de lo que debo hacer**_**_._**

El camino fue silencioso al principio, no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de que era lo que quería hacer Yunoki-senpai, mucho menos a donde me quería llevar y sobre todo ¿Por qué yo?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Yunoki-senpai.

Yunoki: -Tranquila, no tienes por que preocuparte.

Mitsu: Pero… es que no se hacia donde vamos, solo me tomaste y me trajiste sin decir más que es una sorpresa ¿Pero sorpresa de que?

Yunoki: -Jeje lo siento, solo te diré que es mi agradecimiento por los chocolates del mes pasado.

Mitsu: -¿Es por eso que me trajiste? Pero hubiera estado bien solo con un gracias o unos chocolates yo no pedía nada más, a decir verdad no pedía nada a cambio, solo lo hice para agradecer la amistad de las personas que me han ayudado y apoyado y que quiero de cierta forma.

Yunoki: -¿Oh? Eso quiere decir que me quieres también ¿No es así?

En ese momento su tono de voz había cambiado a uno como seductor y su mirada de igual forma había cambiado, él puso una mano delante de el de manera que le diera apoyo para acercarse hacia donde me encontraba, ante esta acción yo retrocedí solo con mi torso hacia la dirección de la puerta.

Mitsu: -Cla…claro a todos los quiero como grandes amigos que son.

Conteste con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Yunoki: -Mh… Ya veo.

En ese momento volvió a tomar su lugar original, mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Yunoki: -No te preocupes ya casi llegamos.

Mitsu: -E…esta bien creo que ya estoy más tranquila.

_A quien quiero engañar, no estoy nada tranquila y con lo que acaba de pasar mucho menos además ¿Qué ha sido eso? Últimamente actúa raro en ocasiones y después vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando?_

Después de unos minutos silenciosos llegamos a un lugar el cual aun no tenía idea de que era o donde estábamos. Ambos bajamos de la limosina y yo me quede observando el lugar, al parecer era una tienda.

Mitsu: -¿Una tienda?

Voltee a verlo curiosa y el solo sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar, yo comencé a caminar tras de él, que creo que es lo que hiciera, seguirlo a no se donde.

Entramos a la tienda y una señorita quien parecía ser la gerente del lugar se nos acerco con una sonrisa muy amable.

Gerente: -Muy buenas tardes Yunoki-sama, nos alegra tenerlo de vuelta aquí, por favor pase usted.

Yunoki: -Muchas gracias.

La gerente nos mostró el camino hacía donde ir y Yunoki-senpai, como si ya supiera el camino comenzó a caminar de nuevo, mientras yo nuevamente lo seguía desde atrás sin decir ni una palabra.

Llegamos hasta otra puerta en donde un señor estaba enfrente de la puerta como vigilando, pero antes de poder pasar nos detuvimos enfrente de la puerta, el señor que estaba ahí paso a retirarse haciendo una reverencia a Yunoki-senpai para después irse.

Yunoki: -¿Ahora ya no harás más preguntas? Pensé que una vez que llegáramos harías más preguntas.

Mitsu: -Para que seguir preguntando si se que no me contestaras a lo que pregunte más ya estando aquí ¿O acaso me equivoco? Si es así comienzo a hacer mis preguntas nuevamente.

Yunoki: -Al parecer eres más sabia de lo que imaginaba Kimura-san.

Mitsu: -¿Cómo se supone que tome eso?

Yunoki: -(Risas) Tómalo como un cumplido claro.

Mitsu: -Esta bien.

Comente con una sonrisa, aunque no entendía que hacíamos ahí parados por lo que ahora si no me limitaría a preguntar.

Mitsu: -En esta ocasión si preguntare ¿Vamos a entrar o solo nos quedaremos aquí parados?

Yunoki: -Bueno si vamos a entrar solo que quería saber por que ya no habías hecho preguntas es todo.

Abre la puerta y como todo un caballero me deja pasar primero.

Yunoki: -Primero las damas.

Mitsu: -Gracias.

En ese momento entro a la habitación que seguía y me doy cuenta que era una tienda donde hacían todo tipos de dulces finos.

Mitsu: -Wow increíble ¿Pero en si que se supondría que es mi regalo?

Menciono con un tono de asombro y alegría, mientras el entraba a la habitación detrás de mi.

Yunoki: -Bueno he apartado este lugar durante un tiempo así que puedes pedir lo que sea, ven vamos a tomar asiento por haya.

Señalo un lugar cerca a una ventana que daba hacía el mar, era muy lindo ese tipo de lugares así que sin dudarlo lo acepte.

Mitsu: -Realmente es muy lindo este lugar.

Yunoki: Bueno entonces que es lo que vas a pedir.

Comencé a ver el menú en ese momento y comencé a pedir algunos postres por supuesto los más baratos que había, no quería abusar de la amabilidad de Yunoki-senpai.

Ambos estuvimos platicando comodamente sobre diversos temas de nuestras vidas durante un rato no tan largo, ya que no falta mucho para oscurecer y además cuando salimos de la escuela no era tan temprano que digamos.

Mitsu: -Estuvo muy delicioso todo Yunoki-senpai, de verdad que muchas gracias.

Yunoki: -No ha sido gran cosa, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Comento mientras colocaba su codo sobre la mesa para después posar su rostro sobre su mano de ladeando un poco su cabeza con aquella sonrisa tan típica de él.

Mitsu: -Bueno, creo que es tiempo de irnos ¿no crees?

Sonreí mientras comenzaba a tomar algunas de mis cosas que tenía ahí, pero su mano detuvo aquella acción que realizaba, haciendo que mi mirada se dirigiera a él con curiosidad.

Yunoki: -Aun nos queda un poco más de tiempo aquí, además puedo llevarte a tu casa si no te molesta.

Mitsu: -Ah claro que no me molestaría, pero tampoco quiero hacer que pierdas tu tiempo.

Yunoki: -¿Perder el tiempo? Que interesante comentario acabas de hacer Kimura-san, acaso crees ¿Qué es una perdida de tiempo el estar contigo?

Mitsu: -¿He?

Yunoki: -Si… me refiero a que si fuera una perdida de tiempo el estar contigo ¿Crees que me hubiera tomado la molestia de traerte a un lugar como este? O ¿Estar ahora mismo aquí contigo?

Mitsu: -Realmente no, creo que…

Yunoki: -Por alguna razón es agradable estar contigo, me divierto mucho, así que por favor no digas algo similar a eso otra vez, ese tipo de comentarios arruinan el momento que pasamos juntos, dicho esto ¿Estará bien llevarte a tu casa?

Me quede un momento en silencio y agache la mirada.

Mitsu: -Esta bien.

En este momento me sentía regañada por algo que no debía decir, nunca hubiera imaginado que tales palabras tan comunes de decir podrían tener tal respuesta en una persona, una parte de mi se sentía mal conmigo misma, me había quedado en completo silencio y después de unos minutos regrese mi mirada hacia Yunoki-senpai, y al cruzarse nuestras miradas rápidamente desvié la mía regresando a mis pensamientos pero estos fueron interrumpidos con la voz de Yunoki-senpai.

Yunoki: -Por cierto Kimura-san, he escuchado que no tiene mucho que llegaste a la ciudad ¿Es cierto?

Mitsu: -¿Ah? Si llevo aquí lo mismo que llevo en la escuela, a decir verdad solo esperamos a que acabara la secundaria para poder empezar bien aquí con mi educación y no tuviera tantos problemas con el papeleo.

Yunoki: -¿Y por que Seiso?

Mitsu: -En realidad mis padres fueron quienes escogieron la escuela, y ellos la consideraron como la mejor opción para mi educación por términos de cercanía pero sobre todo el nivel académico de ella.

Yunoki: -Bueno… tus padres tienen razón ante ello.

Mitsu: -¿Enserio? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yunoki: -Por que es la mejor escuela de la zona y en lo que se refiere al departamento de música es mucho más exigente, no cualquiera puede entrar.

Mitsu: -Eso es sorprendente, yo… solo presente el examen sin saber mucho de la escuela.

Yunoki: -(pequeñas risas) Eres única Kimura-san.

Mitsu: -¿Eh? ¿Porqué…?

Sin poder terminar de hablar fui interrumpida por las palabras de Yunoki-senpai.

Yunoki: -Al parecer ya se nos acabo nuestro tiempo es hora de irnos.

Mitsu: -¿Ya? Paso rápido el tiempo.

Comente mientras comenzaba a tomar mis cosas, Yunoki-senpai me espero en la puerta por la que habíamos entrado hasta alcanzarlo y poder salir ambos del lugar.

Su limosina ya estaba esperándonos, lista para poder irnos.

Yunoki: -Después de ti.

Hizo una seña de que entrara primero mientras mantenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Mitsu: -Gracias.

Entre a la limosina y seguido de mi el entro para que desde afuera cerraran la puerta, después de unos segundos el carro arranco y se oyó una pregunta desde el asiento de enfrente.

Chófer: -Disculpe joven Azuma ¿Hacia donde me debo dirigir?

Voltee a ver a Yunoki-senpai y el igual hizo lo mismo.

Yunoki: -La señorita nos dirá hacia donde ir.

Chófer: -Por supuesto joven, ¿Señorita?

Mitsu: -Claro…

En ese momento le di mi dirección al chófer y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, permanecimos nuevamente en silencio parte del viaje, hasta que yo rompí esta vez aquel silencio.

Mitsu: -Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi el día de hoy Yunoki-senpai, y perdón por lo que dije haya.

Yunoki: -No hay de que, por lo otro no te preocupes mucho, espero que no se vuelva repetir ya que es un poco desagradable escuchar esas palabras y más viniendo de ti.

Mitsu: -De verdad lo siento mucho, no era mi intención incomodarte, ni hacerte sentir de esa manera.

Yunoki: -Yo también lo siento, creo que te hice sentir un poco intimidada por mis palabras.

Voltee a verlo y al escuchar sus palabras mostré una dulce sonrisa.

Mitsu: -Solo un poco, pero en realidad tienes razón por aquellas palabras que me dijiste, así que no hay nada por lo que debas disculparte en realidad.

Yunoki: -Cuéntame un poco más sobre ti me gustaría conocerte un poco más, creo aun tenemos algo de tiempo para llegar a tu casa.

Mitsu: -Esta bien creo que aun da tiempo para platicar un poco.

Volteé hacia la ventana para distinguir en que punto del camino íbamos y para ver también que tanto podía extenderme en mí historia.

Mitsu: -Pero, no se como empezar o que es lo que te gustaría saber de mi.

Yunoki: -Bueno, en realidad no tengo un tema en especifico para preguntarte, ¿qué te parece sobre tu vida en tu anterior ciudad?

Mitsu: -Creo que en realidad no habría mucho que platicar pensándolo ya bien, ah… no me malentiendas, es que en realidad siempre me he considerado como una estudiante normal, siempre me preocupo por mis calificaciones para que no bajen, no seré la chica más inteligente pero me mantengo en los primeros lugares en mi clase, en mi anterior colegio solía jugar baloncesto, los deportes me gustan mucho.

Hice una pequeña pausa para ver que otra cosa podría decirle.

Yunoki: -Ya viste que no es tan difícil.

Al escuchar sus palabras sonreí mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa, ya que en estos ya no me encontraba tan nerviosa al contrario me sentía más cómoda que al principio.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que pudiéramos llegar a mi casa.

Mitsu: -Bueno aquí es donde vivo yo, de verdad muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí y por mi regalo del día blanco, me la pase muy bien.

Tome mi bolso y lo mire por un segundo recordando que igual ahí venían los chocolates que me habían dado Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun y Hihara-senpai, fije mi mirada en Yunoki-senpai y mostré una gran sonrisa con la cual esperaba expresar la alegría que había dentro de mí.

Mitsu: -De verdad muchas gracias.

Yunoki: -No fue nada, bueno nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Oí que abrían la puerta del lado donde me encontraba y salí por ella, antes de que cerraran la puerta me asome por ella para así poderme despedir de Yunoki-senpai.

Mitsu: -Hasta mañana.

Cerraron la puerta y permanecí frente a la entrada de mi casa hasta el momento en que la limosina, desapareciera de mi vista, entre a la casa y salude a mi madre e inmediatamente subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y pensar un poco sobre lo de hoy, realmente han sido inesperadas algunas cosas pero aun así eso hacía que me alegrara mucho.

Saque mis chocolates de mi bolso y los coloque en el escritorio que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y los coloque formando una hilera sobre el, terminando de cambiarme me senté en la silla frente al escritorio y observe durante un momento aquellas cajitas que sabía que llevaban los chocolates de agradecimiento por los que yo había dado.

Mitsu: -Hoy ha sido un gran día, esperare el próximo día blanco con ansias.

Recargue mi rostro sobre mis manos mientras pensaba en lo que regalaría para el próximo año.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado, y ya saben dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capitulo, la historia incluso los personajes, recibo quejas y sugerencias incluso si quieren también sobre el tiempo que tardo creo es valido, por ultimo además del capítulo de Tsukimori haré otro de Tsuchiura ya que si mal no recuerdo en este mes es su cumpleaños, eso sería todo, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	14. Pensamientos inquietantes

**Después de tanto tiempo traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia y ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capitulo así que espero no tardar tanto esta vez en subirlo, pero disfruten este capítulo y dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Los personajes de La Corda d'oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

Capítulo 14: Pensamientos inquietantes

**_-_** **_A qué es lo que le llaman "amor", realmente es como una enfermedad en la que se presenta los síntomas que todos mencionan, aquellas mariposas en el estómago y que cuando ves aquella persona tu corazón se acelera, un dolor que sientes en el pecho que a pesar de ser doloroso se siente cálido y es algo que te hace sentir feliz hasta cierto punto, suena algo de miedo pero creo que me gustaría conocer ese sentimiento._**

Han pasado algunos cuantos días después del día blanco, por lo que ya está cerca el periodo de exámenes, deberé estudiar bastante para no preocuparme por llevarme una materia y hacer un examen suplementario en vacaciones.

Siento cada vez más cercas las vacaciones de primavera y me gustaría tener otro tipo de planes los cuales no incluyen estudiar por supuesto y mucho menos estar en clases suplementarias, preferiría ayudar a ser a la que ayuden.

Este semestre ha pasado más rápido que el anterior y he llegado a oír que para el próximo año se hará el tradicional concierto que se realiza cada años en la escuela en el cual solo participan los mejores músicos de la academia, eso es lo que me han contado por lo menos, yo tengo idea de una persona a la que estoy casi cien por ciento segura que escogerán y me refiero a Tsukimori-kun, él se ha esforzado mucho últimamente y tal vez ese sea el motivo y yo lo apoyare.

_¿He? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso y ya hasta haciendo planes de apoyarlo? Rayos debería concentrarme en otro tipo de cosas._

Mientras iba caminando por la calle en dirección a la escuela pude notar que cerca de mi estaba Tsuchiura-kun, por lo que decidí llegarle desde atrás para espantarlo.

Me acerque sigilosamente hasta él y cuando estaba a punto de hacer mi movimiento el repentinamente volteo haciendo que me sorprendiera y diera unos cuantos pasos atrás y casi tropezándome con mis propios pies, con un poco de su ayuda pude mantenerme en pie.

Tsuchiura: -¡Cuidado! ¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer?

Mitsu: -Gracias… mmm… pues no mucho ¿Cómo supiste que estaba atrás de ti?

Tsuchiura: -En realidad no lo sabía, solo sentí que alguien me estaba observando con mucha insistencia, por eso fue que voltee para ver de quien se trataba y pues me encontré contigo atrás de mí.

Mitsu: -Entonces creo que mi mirada me delato.

Tsuchiura: -Así es, pero aun no me has contestad mi pregunta del todo.

Me incorpore nuevamente en mí, todo este rato el aún me seguía sosteniéndome del brazo, comenzamos a caminar ambos y yo iba a su lado, el esperaba una respuesta concreta de mi parte pero no quería decirle que lo quería asustar y que mi plan salió al revés.

Mitsu: -Por cierto ya te lo había dicho pero no está de más repetirlo, muchas gracias por los chocolates del día blanco, fueron muy deliciosos y los disfrute bastante.

Me observo por un momento y soltó un pequeño suspiro y con él una pequeña risa agacho la mirada un momento, mientras ponía su mano en su nuca y así levantar nuevamente su mirada dirigiéndola hacia enfrente.

Tsuchiura: -No fue nada, los que tú me diste en San Valentín también fueron muy deliciosos, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecértelo.

Mitsu: -Me alegra que a todos les gustara el chocolate que les di.

Tsuchiura: ¿A tu novio le diste los mismos chocolates que a las demás personas? Aunque me imagino que a él le distes más ¿no?

Sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a calentarse levemente para mostrar un leve rubor, al escuchar la palabra novio, aunque supiera que lo decía en plan de broma, tal vez.

Mitsu: -Yo no tengo novio- mencione con un tono algo exaltado en mi voz- yo solo tengo amigos, no hay ninguna persona especial para ese tipo de cosas.

El tono de mi voz se fue calmando a medida que hablaba aunque también tenía un poco de vergüenza ante esos temas ya que no eran de mis favoritos para hablar.

Tsuchiura: -Tranquila solo estoy bromeando un poco.

Se notaba un tono burlón en su voz en ese momento y comenzó a revolver mi cabello, al parecer ya era una costumbre hacer eso.

Mitsu: -Lo sé pero… es solo que no pude evitar decirlo de esa manera, ah lo siento.

Comencé a arreglar mi cabello mientras me disculpaba, baje la mirada ya que estaba avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, el solo se rio durante un momento y lo que resto de camino fue algo silencioso, hasta que él comenzó a hablar sobre algunos temas triviales, algunos sin mucho sentido pero gracias a ello no volvimos a aquel silencio incomodo en el que habíamos quedado.

Llegando a la escuela nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Al llegar a mi salón, me senté en mi lugar sin saludar a nadie y acomode mis cosas para la primera hora del día.

_¿Por qué tan de repente ese comentario que había hecho Tsuchiura daba tantas vueltas en mi cabeza? No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sobre ello ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?_

Maestro: - ¡Kimura-san! ¿Podría pasar a resolver este problema?

Oí la voz del maestro hablarme lo que hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y volviera a la realidad, observando al maestro enfrente mío con una mirada algo molesta. En realidad no había puesto atención a nada de la clase por lo que ni siquiera tenía idea de que era el tema o sobre que estaban hablando.

Mitsu: -Lo siento pero estaba algo distraída que no he puesta atención.

Respondí en un tono inseguro, ya que no estaba segura en si debí haber contestado con la verdad, ya que obviamente me regañaría el maestro y me sacaría de la clase, tal vez, pero no sabía de qué otro modo pude haber contestado ya que me agarro en las nubes.

Todos en el salón se me quedaban viendo sorprendidos, aunque pienso que por una vez que no ponga atención no creo que vaya a ser el fin del mundo.

Maestro: -Es muy raro de su parte este tipo de comportamientos, solo por esta ocasión lo pasare por alto tratándose de usted pero para la siguiente ocasión preste más atención y que no se vuelva a repetir esto por favor.

Mitsu: -Si lo siento mucho.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el frente del salón para seguir con su explicación, mientras yo solo quería desaparecer en ese momento.

Aun podía sentir como la mirada de algunos seguía sobre mí y eso es una de las cosas que no puedo soportar, por lo que intente en esta ocasión poner atención a la clase para intentar desviar la atención y que no me volvieran a regañar.

Terminando la clase salí a comprar algo para desayunar, dado que no había traído mi desayuno en este día, en mi camino me volví a encontrar con Tsuchiura, más bien dicho choque con él al caminar pensando en otro tipo de cosas que hubiera sido preferente dejar para después.

Mi rostro había chocado contra su espalda haciendo que volteara hacía mí y yo retrocediera un poco, ambos no nos habíamos dado cuenta de la presencia del otro, pero él me vio dudoso por mi comportamiento.

Tsuchiura: -¿Kimura?

Mitsu: -¿Tsuchiura? Ah, lo siento iba mirando por otro lado y no te vi.

Tsuchiura: -¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Mitsu: -¿A qué te refieres? Solo choque contra ti por estar mirando otro lado que no fuera mi camino.

Tsuchiura: -Pero es que… te notas más distraída de lo normal ¿A caso paso algo? ¿Si sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea verdad?

Al escuchar sus palabras fue inevitable sonreír, aunque el preocuparlo no debería ser motivo de alegría, solo que sus palabras… sentí algo cálido en mi interior al oírlas de su parte. Pero no podía permitir que supiera que era por culpa del tema de la mañana.

Mitsu: -Es solo que… Es solo que me distraje durante clases y pues me han regañado por ello y es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas jeje.

Sentí un alivio al decir eso y no tocar nada sobre la mañana pero eso no duraría mucho.

Tsuchiura: -¿Te han regañado? ¿Porqué…?

Mitsu: -Ah… debería apurarme e ir a comprar algo de desayunar antes de que todo se acabe.

Tsuchiura: -¡Hey! Espera un minuto.

Me agarro del brazo impidiendo que pudiera caminar, tenía una idea de que es lo que quería decir y no quería escuchar en ese momento, pero no podía zafarme de su agarre.

Mitsu: -¿Q…qué paso?

Tsuchiura: -Este fin de semana habrá un juego amistoso con otra escuela vecina ¿Te gustaría venir a apoyarnos?

Mitsu: -Por supuesto que sí, no me lo perdería por nada ¿A qué hora comenzara?

Tsuchiura: -Empezara a las diez de la mañana, entonces te estaré esperando.

Mitsu: -Esta bien, estaré ahí sin falta alguna ¿Eso quiere decir que esta semana estarán entrenando?

Tsuchiura: -Si, ¿También quieres venir a los entrenamientos?

Mitsu: -Tal vez asista a unos cuantos.

Sonreí al decir mi respuesta y el soltó mi brazo mostrando una sonrisa amable, no me había dado cuenta que él aún seguía agarrando mi brazo, hice una pequeña reverencia y me fui en ese momento a la cafetería para poder comprar algo pero al llegar vi que había mucha gente esperando ser atendidos.

Me acerque a un lugar cerca del montón y poco a poco fui avanzando, aunque varias veces me empujaban o no me dejaban pasar, después de un rato pude llegar por fin al frente de todos, solo para ver que ya casi no había nada y lo poco que había no se me antojaba mucho, por lo que me resigne y decidí esperar a la salida e ir a comer algo después.

Aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que terminara el receso y fui a dar una vuelta por la escuela, específicamente me dirigí hacia la azotea, tal vez pudiera encontrarme a Hihara-senpai y podría pedirle un pan si es que aun tuviera.

Al acercarme a las escaleras de la azotea pude escuchar el sonido de un violín que componía una hermosa melodía y yo sabía a quién le pertenecía ese violín, nada más y nada menos que a Tsukimori-kun.

Subí las escaleras poco a poco y al llegar a la puerta me detuve por un momento para escuchar con atención la pieza que tocaba y poder saber de cual se trataba, con todo este tiempo que he estado con él en sus prácticas he podido conocer un poco sobre música clásica, sumando además lo que yo he investigado para que así él no me vea con una mirada desafiante cuando pregunto por el nombre del compositor o de la obra.

Teniendo en mente una posibilidad de que melodía pudiera ser proseguí a abrir la puerta y así poder verlo por fin.

Estaba de pie en su posición que acostumbraba siempre, viendo hacia los jardines de la escuela con sus ojos entrecerrados, por lo que deduje que aún no me había visto, además de que seguía tocando, cerré cuidadosamente la puerta intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido y poder recargarme en la pared que se hallaba a un lado de la puerta para poder contemplar su actuación.

Creo que por primera vez solamente me limite a escuchar y no a hablar como me era de costumbre.

Repentinamente se escuchó un sonido como si algo se desprendiera o rompiera junto con un ruido desafinado y desgarrador, voltee en dirección a Tsukimori-kun y él bajo su violín mientras daba un suspiro con pesadez.

Mitsu: -¿Tsukimori-kun?

Al parecer no pude mantenerme más en silencio, ya que la música no se oía más, mi curiosidad había despertado con aquel ruido.

Tsukimori: -Ah… eres solo tú.

Mitsu: -¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Tsukimori: -¿No has visto? Se ha roto una de las cuerdas.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía su violín con más atención y se podía observar la cuerda rota de la que hablaba.

Tsukimori: -Al parecer ya estaba muy desgastada, pero no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes.

Mitsu: -Es muy raro ese tipo de cosas de tu parte y más si hablamos sobre tu violín.

Comencé a acercarme a él mientras él se acercaba a una banca cerca de ahí que era donde se encontraba su estuche.

Tsukimori: -Creo que he estado tan entrado en mis ensayos que me he olvidado por completo en checar las cuerdas.

Mitsu: -¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?Tsukimori: -Pues obviamente voy a cambiar la cuerda rota por una nueva, lo bueno es que siempre cargo conmigo un juego de cuerdas.

Mitsu: -¡¿Enserio?! Bueno aunque sea así podrás seguir con tus ensayos.

Comenzó a buscar en una pequeña bolsa que había en su estuche, pero después se vio como decepcionado o molesto, tal vez una combinación de ambas.

Tsukimori: -No puede ser, yo recuerdo tener mis cuerdas en este lugar.

Mitsu: -¿Ya la has buscado bien?

Tsukimori: -Si pero no la encuentro, tal vez la he dejado por otro lado.

Puso su mano sobre su frente y quedo en silencio un momento pensando en lo que haría.

Tsukimori: -Tendré que pasar a comprarla saliendo de la escuela para poder ensayar en mi casa.

Mitsu: -Sé que sonara raro lo que diré pero ¿Podría acompañarte? ¡Sé que no es asunto mío! Pero realmente me gustaría ir contigo y aprender un poco más sobre el violín.

Hice una pequeña reverencia al terminar mi petición y no voltee a verlo hasta que me dio una respuesta en concreto y ya después subir mi mirada hasta su rostro.

Tsukimori: -Pues creo que es más molestoso que te diga que no a que me acompañes, así que puedes acompañarme.

Respondió mientras recargaba su mano en su frente.

Mitsu: ¿¡Enserio!?

Tsukimori: -Nos vemos a la hora de la salida en la entrada de la escuela.

Mitsu: -Si está bien.

Tsukimori: -Si no estás ahí no te esperare por mucho y me iré sin ti.

Mitsu: -¡Si está bien yo estaré ahí!

Al parecer estaba tan alegre que solo conteste por contestar, sin darme cuenta de que si no iba con el probablemente sería mi culpa.

Yo me fui primero del lugar para así dejar que el guardara sus cosas y por si acaso el cambiaba de opinión después y el quisiera ya no ir conmigo.

Después de todas las horas de clases terminadas llego la hora de salida, primero guarde mis cosas como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, pero recordando sus palabras a las que acepte me apresure a guardar más rápidamente mis cosas.

Llegando a la entrada con un poco de falta de aliento voltee a los alrededores buscando con mi mirada a Tsukimori, pero por más que miraba a mi alrededor no lo hallaba.

_¿Sera que ya se habrá ido? No puede ser posible solo he llegado tres minutos tardes a lo que quedamos._

Fueron las palabras que aparecieron en mi mente con furia.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado y bueno espero pronto este el nuevo capitulo jeje ya que ahorita estaré en tiempos de exámenes y pruebas así que no prometo nada, solo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Por cierto ¿Qué personaje es su favorito? No se me gustaría saberlo jaja...**

**Bueno nos vemos bye.**


	15. Todo tiene arreglo

**Aquí con el último capitulo del año, no de la historia, y por ser el ultimo pues lo hice un poco más grande y espero lo disfruten este capítulo y dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Los personajes de La Corda d'oro solo los utilizo para hacer una historia ficticia, no son de mi propiedad, la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

_Capitulo 15: Todo tiene arreglo_

**_-Si se rompe y lo arreglas puede aparentar ser igual pero la realidad es que no volverá a ser igual, así mismo con mis sentimientos si rompes la confianza que te tengo no volverá a se la misma por más que aparente seguir igual._**

Mitsu: -No puedo creer que se haya ido sin mí.

Pronuncie ya en voz alta mientras daba un golpe en el suelo.

Mitsu: -Es un desesperado que no puede aguantar ni un solo minuto más, para esperar a alguien.

Tsukimori: -Si ese alguien eres tú, me quedaría esperando por siempre para que llegaras.

Sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda en ese instante.

Oír su voz y sus palabras detrás mío con cierta frialdad, volteé poco a poco hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Mitsu: -Tsu…Tsukimori-kun, pensé que…

Tsukimori: -¿Qué me fui? Lo hubiera hecho quizás, pero tuve que quedarme a discutir sobre algunos asuntos con uno de mis profesores, así que, ¿Un desesperado?

Hizo una pausa mientras su mirada sentía que penetraba en las palabras que había dicho.

Tsukimori: -¿Eso es lo que piensas?

Mitsu: -Ah… yo… yo puedo explicarte.

Miro hacia la entrada y comenzó a caminar a ella, pareciera que no quería escucharme, pero se detuvo después de algunos pasos y volteo a verme de reojo.

Tsukimori: Si quieres explicármelo, explícalo en el camino, vamos.

Sin espera de algún tipo de respuesta volvió a su andar volviéndome a dejar atrás, apreté las asas de mi portafolio y corrí para poder alcanzarlo.

Mitsu: -A esto es a lo que me refiero con "desesperado" ¡Espérame!

Sin hacer caso a mis palabras el siguió caminando como si fuera el caminando solo, quería darle un leve golpe con mi portafolio pero preferí evitar aquel acto, no quería que tuviera más ideas erróneas de mi además de las que ya tenía, así que solo me limite a alcanzarlo y ponerme a su lado en silencio sin dar explicación alguna creo que mi ejemplo hablo por sí.

Durante un rato el silencio seguía entre nosotros, yo me concentraba en el camino para no perderme de regreso, ya que no sabía que sería de mi después de que Tsukimori-kun fuera por sus cuerdas, no tenía idea de si regresaría por su lado o me acompañaría.

Ya un poco desesperada por el silencio decidí romperlo yo con una de mis buenas preguntas.

Mitsu: -¿A qué lugar en si es a donde nos dirigimos?

Tsukimori: - A checar mi violín antes de ir a comprar las cuerdas.

Mitsu: -Pero a lo que yo me refiero es a qué lugar en específico es a dónde vamos.

Tsukimori: -No creo que conozcas el lugar por lo que no tendría sentido decirte, lo veras cuando lleguemos.

Hice un pequeño puchero el cual intente que no lo viera.

_¿Tan difícil le es decirme un lugar en concreto? Quisiera saber mínimo el lugar donde estoy más bien dicho dónde estaré. _

En ese momento paso por mi mente mi posible futuro de lo que pasaría y eso era algo como que mi foto acabara en los postes de la calle con un letrero en lo alto con letras grandes y vistosas "SE BUSCA".

Ahora tengo la idea de que el haberme abandonado en la escuela era mejor idea que el que me abandonara en calles desconocidas.

En ese momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que pronunciaba mi nombre, volteé a mi alrededor buscando a mi alrededor buscando al dueño de la voz, era Tsukimori-kun quien me llamaba, solo que él se encontraba en un camino diferente al mío, yo iba todo derecho y el comenzaba a ir por un camino en una colina.

Mitsu: -¿Qué haces por ahí?

Tsukimori: -Te estaba diciendo que el camino es por aquí.

Mitsu: -¿En serio? Lo siento me distraje un momento.

Cambie mi camino que tenía para volver dar alcance a Tsukimori-kun, esta ocasión si me espero talvez si le llego mi ejemplo, eso me hace feliz.

Tsukimori: -No te distraigas tanto que si no terminaras perdiéndote y en aquellos anuncios de "se busca".

_¡Acaso acaba de leer mi mente!_

Mitsu: -Esta bien.

Conteste de un modo inexpresivo para no demostrar mis emociones en ese momento.

Tsukimori: -¿Todo está bien?

Mitsu: -¿A qué te refieres?

Me sorprendió su pregunta, no tenía idea de la razón por la que la hacía.

Tsukimori: -Has estado muy callada en el camino, no sé cuál es tu propósito pero eso de estar muy callada no es propio de ti.

Mitsu: -¿Propósito? No tengo propósito alguno con esto, solo lo estoy haciendo porque quiero,

Tsukimori: -¿Entonces porque decidiste acompañarme?

Mitsu: -Pues como ya te había mencionado, quisiera aprender un poco más del violín, creo.

Tsukimori: -¿Crees?

Mitsu: -Lo siento pero, es solo que eso es el motivo en el que pensé en ese momento pero no sé si ese es el motivo correcto.

Tsukimori: -Bueno creo que el motivo ya no importa mucho a estas alturas.

Mitsu: -¿Por qué lo dices?

Tsukimori: -Porque ya hemos llegado.

Fije mi mirada hacia una casa que se veía a lo alto de la colina, no tan lejos de nosotros, era muy tranquilo el lugar, tal vez porque estaba lejos de la civilización y de todo el ruido que hay en ella.

Mitsu: -Es muy tranquilo aquí.

Tsukimori: -Lo es, el necesita muchas ocasiones del silencio.

Mitsu: -Ya veo.

Llegamos a la casa y Tsukimori-kun toco la puerta, esperamos un momento y nadie respondió, volvió a intentarlo pero siguió sin haber respuesta alguna.

Me dirigí a la primera ventana que vi y decidí echar un vistazo para ver si alguien estaba en el lugar.

Recorrí el lugar con mi mirada hasta donde tenía alcance pero no se veía que hubiera alguien en el lugar, al volver a recorrer el lugar preste más atención a lo que había y vi que había varios violines en la habitación, era algo realmente sorprendente.

Tsukimori: -Al parecer no está.

Al parecer Tsukimori-kun no había dejado de intentar de tocar para que alguien nos abriera, pero no hubo respuesta.

Mitsu: -Tienes razón, no se ve que haya alguien aquí.

Me observo algo confuso a mi respuesta y me di por qué fue así.

Mitsu: -Lo siento creo que no debí ir a fisgonear.

Dio un pequeño y pesado suspiro para enseguida poner su mano de forma que pudiera hacer algo de sombra sobre sus ojos.

Tsukimori: -Deberíamos ir a la sombra de aquel árbol, hace mucho calor.

Apunto hacia un árbol grande y frondoso que no estaba lejos de nosotros, asentí a su propuesta y nos dirigimos al árbol.

Mitsu: -Este lugar esta fresco.

Con un tono de alivio le mencione, realmente hacia mucho calor este día.

Tsukimori: - Es muy raro que no este en casa.

Mitsu: -¿Conoces a la persona que vive aquí?

Tsukimori: -Por supuesto, es amigo de mis padres y un gran artesano del violín.

Mitsu: -El es la persona que arreglara tu violín en ese caso.

Tsukimori: -Solo hará una revisión, quiero asegurarme de que todo esta bien y así solo comprar la cuerda.

Mitsu: -Espero no le haya pasado nada pero… en el caso de que le haya pasado algo ¿Qué es lo que harás?

Tsukimori: -Tendría que dejárselo para que lo pudiera arreglar y tal vez pediría prestado uno a mi padre.

Mitsu: -¿Tu padre igual toca el violín?

Me observo algo sorprendido a mi pregunta, tan rara era mi pregunta o se supone que debería conocer a su padre, que pensando un poco más pues los padres son una influencia en varias ocasiones sobre lo que queremos, teniendo esa idea pudiera ser obvio que su padre tocara el violín.

Ignore su expresión fingiendo como si no hubiera preguntado nada para poder comentar algo diferente y olvidar mi pregunta tal vez tonta.

Mitsu: -Aun no se mucho de violines como tu, pero el que sea otro violín presiento que los sonidos cambiarían, ¿No estas incomodo con ello? Me refiero tu violín es único y no fácilmente se podría reemplazar.

Tsukimori: -Tienes razón…

El oír esas palabras me sorprendieron bastante pero intente mantener mi aspecto serio y seguir escuchándolo sin decir palabra alguna.

Tsukimori: -El sonido cambiara bastante tal vez pero no tengo otra opción ¿Acaso tu tienes una mejor sugerencia? Me gustaría escucharla.

Mitsu: - Honestamente no, pero era solo un pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente, a mi me gusta mucho la música de Tsukimori-kun.

Inconscientemente empecé a sonreír con solo pensar en sus interpretaciones al igual que las de Hihara-senpai y Yunoki-senpai.

Mitsu: -Aunque cambiaras de violín y el sonido cambiara con ello, de lo que estoy segura que no cambiara es la interpretación que tu le das a la música. Por eso no permitas que cualquier cosa cambie tu interpretación.

Tsukimori: -¿Y si fuera algo bueno?

Mitsu: -¿Algo que fuera bueno? ¿Cómo qué?

Tsukimori: -No sería que, más bien sería quien.

Mitsu: -Te refieres a una persona que hiciera cambiar tu interpretación en forma positiva.

Tsukimori: - Exacto.

Mitsu: -Eso seria muy lindo, me gustaría conocer a esa persona que te ayudaría a mejorar.

Tsukimori: -Realmente no me lo puedo creer.

Parecía como molesto al hablar ¿A caso dije algo malo?

Mitsu: -¿Qué cosa?

Tsukimori: -No es nada, solo olvida lo que acabo de decir.

Mitsu: -¿Qué es? Anda dime ya.

Tsukimori: -No tiene sentido explicarte cosas insignificantes como esas.

Su tono volvía a ser el frío de siempre ¿Me perdí algo de lo que dijo?

Mitsu: -¿Insignificante? ¿Cómo puedes…? Ah… contigo no se puede.

Al principio de la conversación parecía como si nos acercáramos más pero ahora todo volvía a la normalidad.

Rezongue un poco, ya no sabía como entenderlo y el no ayudaba mucho a ello, me voltee por un momento para relajarme y sentí en ese momento como una brisa soplaba hacia nosotros lo que hizo que me ayudar a relajarme más rápido, el viento comenzó a alborotar mi cabello el cual no iba tan peinado y el aire no me ayudaba mucho a mantenerlo como lo tenía, así que acomode mi cabello hacia un lado en el que no afectara tanto el viento a mi cabello.

Regresé mi mirada a Tsukimori-kun quien me observaba atentamente.

Era algo extraño que se me quedará mirando, más que nada por la manera en que lo hacía, incluso pude notar como comenzaba a sonrojarse al cruzarse nuestras miradas.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me sigue de esa manera? _Fueron las preguntas que me pasaban por mi cabeza, ambos no apartábamos la mirada de la del otro hasta que una voz nos interrumpió Tsukimori-kun fue el primero en voltear para ver de quien se trataba yo le seguí a los pocos segundos.

¿?: -Buenas tardes ¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece?

Tsukimori: -Buenas tardes, perdón por venir sin avisar pero me gustaría que checara mi violín por favor.

¿?: -¡Oh bochan Tsukimori! No le había reconocido.

Nos hizo pasar a ambos directamente hacia su estudio donde daba arreglo a de los violines.

Tsukimori: -Solo necesito que de un vistazo a mi violín por favor.

Artesano: -¿Qué es lo que ha pasado bochan?

Tsukimori: -Mientras estaba ensayando una de las cuerdas se rompió.

Artesano: -Ya veo, esto ha deber sido una mala broma de alguien ¿No creé usted?

Tsukimori: -Es lo mismo que he pensado, aunque aún no encuentro al responsable.

Mitsu: -¿Una mala broma? No habías dicho que fue un mal descuido tuyo.

Tsukimori: - Lo dije, pero para que solo se rompa una sola cuerda no es algo fácil, todas mis cuerdas las cambio al mismo tiempo lo necesiten o no así qué no es algo que debería pasar.

Mitsu: -Entonces ¿Porqué no me dijiste la verdad desde un principió?

Tsukimori: -Sabía que si te lo decía ibas a querer armar un alboroto, por lo que solo me lo guarde para mi.

Mitsu: -Eres cruel, una que quiere ayudarte y defenderte.

Se oyó una disimulada risa y después un pequeño tosido, ambos volteamos a ver al artesano quien ya había acabado de checar el violín de Tsukimori-kun.

Artesano: -Su violín no ha sufrido ningún daño, por lo que solo deberá comprar las cuerdas para volver a tocarlo.

Tsukimori: -Esta bien, muchas gracias.

Tsukimori –kun se acerco para tomar su violín y poder guardarlo ya, pero antes de irnos el artesano volvió a hablarle a Tsukimori-kun.

Artesano: -Bochan-sama, antes de que se fuera me gustaría pedirle un favor.

Tsukimori: -¿Cuál es?

Artesano: -He terminado de arreglar un violín que me encargaron y me gustaría que usted pudiera tocar algo para ver si ya a quedado completamente bien, para que así pueda regresar con su dueño.

Tsukimori: -Por supuesto no hay ningún problema.

Terminando de guardar su violín dejo sus cosas cerca de mi y así tomar el violín que le pedía el artesano tocará.

Entregándole el violín Tsukimori-kun se dirigió a en medio del estudio y nos miro ambos e inmediatamente la dirigió a su violín.

Comenzó a tocar, dejando así oír una hermosa melodía, un hermoso Ave María, que hacía que mi corazón palpitara de emoción, pero esta sensación fue interrumpida por un leve ruido que escuche a mi lado, volteando a ver que era vi al artesano a un lado mío.

Mitsu: -¿Pasa algo malo?

Artesano: -No es nada, es solo que siento que la interpretación de Bochan es un poco diferente a la de siempre.

Mitsu:-¿Eso es malo?

Artesano: -En absoluto –negaba con la cabeza levemente– se escucha como si…

Sin terminar su comentario, quedo en silencio observando a Tsukimori-kun para dar una leve sonrisa.

Mitsu: -¿Cómo si qué?

Artesano: -Jeje al parecer bochan a cambiado durante este tiempo.

Mitsu: -¿A qué se refiere?

Acabando mi pregunta la música de Tsukimori-kun ya había terminando por lo que ambos volteamos a verlo y el tenía una expresión de duda y curiosidad, al parecer escuchó algo sobre nuestra conversación.

Artesano: - Muy bien hecho bochan –comenzó a aplaudir mientras se acercaba a Tsukimori-kun- al parecer ya a quedado ese violín, muchas gracias bochan.

Tomo el violín de las manos de Tsukimori-kun y dio una reverencia.

Tsukimori: -Al contrario soy yo el que le esta agradecido a usted, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Ambos hicimos una reverencia en agradecimiento y nos marchamos del lugar, aunque yo me quede con la duda sobre lo que estábamos hablando.

Tsukimori: -¿Sobre qué estaban…?

Sin poder terminar su pregunta un ruido extraño pero a la vez muy familiar resonó haciendo que dejara su pregunta a un lado y parara con ello su andar.

Yo bien sabia que era ese sonido, de donde provenía y el por que era, pero decidí mejor ignorarlo para no levantar sospechas y no creo además que se vuelva a repetir.

Mitsu: -¿Pasa algo?

Tsukimori: -Es solo que creo haber escuchado…

Nuevamente sin poder terminar su comentario aquel ruido lo volvió a interrumpir dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Tsukimori: -¿No has oído?

Mitsu: -¿Qué cosa?

Mientras el miraba a su alrededor yo me hacia la que no sabia nada, pero en ese momento sin aviso se volvió a hacer presente aquél ruido, parecía como si quisiera que yo también hiciera caso al ruido.

Ya no podía ocultarlo más, tardeo temprano Tsukimori-kun lo sabría y seria tal vez más vergonzoso.

Mientras pensaba en ello me volteo a ver como si ya supiera que era el ruido y de donde era, intente evitar su mirada pero era imposible no sentirla, pero que más podía hacer si tenía hambre.

Así es el ruido era mi estomago aclamando un poco de alimento y no lo culpo pero porqué debía de ser tan escandaloso en este momento.

Tsukimori: -¿Acaso tienes hambre?

El simple hecho de escuchar la pregunta era vergonzoso, pero de quien venía era mucho más vergonzoso, sentí como la temperatura de mi rostro se elevaba por lo que sabia estaba sonrojada y solo asentí a su pregunta.

Tsukimori: -Ya veo, pero ¿Por que no quisiste decir nada de que tenias hambre? Hacerme buscar como loco aquel ruido para que terminaras siendo tu.

Mitsu: -Lo siento, pero es que esto es muy vergonzoso.

Respondía mientras tapaba mi rostro con mis manos para evitar que viera lo sonrojada que estaba por la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese instante.

Mitsu: -Se supone que no tenias que decir nada cuando lo supieras ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es esto?

Tsukimori: -¿Cómo se supone que no diga nada si tu no decías nada?

Mitsu: -Si yo no decía nada era por alguna razón ¿No crees? Por eso mismo no debías decir nada.

Tsukimori: -Lo siento ¿Yo cómo iba a saber que no querías que supiera que tenías hambre?

Mitsu: -¡Haa! No digas eso que me haces sentir peor.

Tsukimori: - ¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso yo?

Aun seguía con mis manos sobre mi rostro, no tenia idea de cuales eran sus expresiones pero no quería saber muy bien cuales eran.

Mitsu: -Recompénsame.

Mencioné con un leve susurro pero que lo pudiera oír.

Tsukimori: -¿Qué?

Mitsu: -Recompénsame.

Dije en un tono más alto mientras quitaba las manos de mi rostro, haciendo una mirada seria para que supiera lo seria que estaba hablando.

Tsukimori: -¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?

Menciono serio.

Mitsu: -Vayamos a comer algo.

Tsukimori: -¿Porqué debo acompañarte? Yo debo ir a comprar mis cuerdas.

Mitsu:-Por favor, acompáñame no te robaré mucho de tu tiempo, además es una recompensación por lo de hace un momento y no hay manera en que te niegues a ello.

Tsukimori: -De acuerdo.

Mitsu: -¿Enserio? Muchas gracias.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia, me le acerque tomando una de sus manos con ambas manos mías.

Tsukimori: -¿¡Qué es lo que estas haciendo!?

Menciono con un tono de sorpresa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Mitsu: -Ah, lo… lo siento lo hice sin pensar.

Disculpándome solté su mano y regresé al lugar que estaba dejando un espacio entre nosotros y regresando a nuestro andar.

Tsukimori: -Ya no importa, así que… ¿Hacia dónde?

Como si me dieran un pequeño golpe, baje de mi nube de felicidad regresando a la realidad y recordar la realidad, no sabia donde me encontraba mucho menos sabría de un lugar para ir a comer.

Me puse algo nerviosa y comencé a mirar a todas direcciones en búsqueda de algo por mínimo que fuera, sin la más mínima idea de que era realmente era lo que estaba buscando.

Mitsu: -Creo que… por acá vi un puesto de comida.

Mientras llegábamos al pie de la colina señale hacia una de las calles por la que creo que pasamos.

_No puedo creer que ni siquiera se por donde llegamos._

Tsukimori: -¿Segura? ¿En que parte? Solo quiero hacerte la mención de que nosotros llegamos de este lado y dudo que alguna vez hayas estado por aquí.

Señalo a la dirección contraría a donde yo señalaba y su mirada era seria, más de lo normal.

Mitsu: -¿Enserio? Jeje las calles son tan similares que me he confundido, ves si yo me hubiera ido por mi cuenta lo mas seguro es que ya estaría perdida.

Tsukimori: -No lo dudo para nada, al parecer tenía razón, eres muy despistada.

Comenzó a caminar dejándome atrás, mientras yo solo recordaba la vez pasada que me llamo distraída, pero bueno admito ya que lo soy levemente ante temas de orientación solamente.

Mitsu: -Mi orientación tal vez no sea la mejor.

Comencé a caminar hacia el mientras buscaba su mirada.

Mitsu: - Pero yo no soy…

Sin terminar mi frase, sentí como el suelo se me terminaba para dar a una caída segura, de no ser por las manos que sentí sobre mis brazos jalándome fuertemente hacia atrás chocando contra algo solido pero reconfortante al mismo tiempo.

Tsukimori: -¿Distraída?

Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada arriba de mi observando el rostro de Tsukimori-kun sobre mi, era sobre de el que estaba recargada.

Lo observe durante un momento sin decir nada para después bajar mi mirada dirigiéndola al camino sin moverme aun.

Mitsu: -Por favor cambiemos de tema.

Respondí cortamente mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente mientras rodeaba el lugar por donde casi caía.

Tsukimori: -¿Qué es lo que comeremos?

Mitsu: -Pues lo que encontremos estaría bien, no soy exigente con la comida, mientras tenga buen sabor no hay quejas de mi parte ¿A ti que se te antoja?

Tsukimori: -Creo que lo que sea estará bien.

Después de unos quince minutos de caminar llegamos a lo que era un pequeño restaurante, que no se veía tan caro y sentí gran alegría en mi.

Ordene dos platos de ramen y no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Tsukimori /Mitsu: -Itadakimasu.

Rápidamente comencé a comer sin esperar un segundo más, era ten delicioso que solo quería seguir comiendo pero la expresión de Tsukimori llamo mi atención.

Mitsu: -¿Qué. Es que pasa Tsukimori-kun? Acaso no te gusto.

Tsukimori: -No es eso, es que…

Mitsu: -No me digas que es tu primera vez comiendo en este tipo de lugares.

Con una mirada traviesa y tono burlón en mi voz hice mi comentario, pero se fue todo lo gracioso al ver su expresión, al parecer lo he molestado nuevamente dando en el blanco al asunto.

Tsukimori: -¿Y qué si lo es? Sabes creo que fue mala idea esto de acompañarte.

Antes de que hiciere algún intento de levantarse lo tome por la manga de su saco de la escuela, deteniéndolo.

Mitsu: -Lo siento, no fue mi intención burlarme de ti de esa forma, es más no tenía intención de burlarme de ti, realmente a sido un al comentario de mi parte, lo siento… por favor quédate conmigo, no quiero que te vayas.

Volvió a su posición normal y comenzó a comer sin decir nada, al parecer le había gustado por que había un sonrojo apenas visible en sus mejillas, sin decir una sola palabra solo sonreí para mi de verlo de esa manera.

Acabando de comer Tsukimori-kun me acompaño hasta la estación del metro, sin dejar de decir "eres muy despistada, no tardaras en perderte." Ya no reclame nada, puesto que siempre me sucedía algo que demostraba lo contrario.

Realmente me agrado pasar el día de hoy con Tsukimori-kun.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les gustara, en lo personal me emocione en algunas parte y me gusto y gracias por sus respuestas a mi pregunta :D y creo ya.**

**Igual les deseo un feliz año nuevo y felices fiestas y coman mucho recalentado -w- por que yo si lo haré jeje y pues nos vemos el año que entra.**


	16. Un parido emocionante

**Aquí el capitulo 16 de esta historia, lamento las demoras en publicar, quisiera publicar más seguido pero este semestre fue monstruoso pero ya por fin termine este capitulo, así que disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes de La Corda d'oro no me pertenecen la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

Capitulo 16: Un partido emocionante

_-Desear a que llegue aquel día por el que has esperado mucho y al vivir ese día sea de los mejores que hayas podido vivir... pero nunca podrás saber si habrá mejores a ese, deberás esperar a que lleguen para poder comprobarlo.-_

Ultimo día de la semana en la academia, el cual ya estaba a punto de terminar pero por mi mente paso el recuerdo de que Tsuchiura iba a estar entrenando para un jugo al cual me había invitado el fin de semana, es decir mañana.

Acabando las clases me dirigí a las canchas de fútbol para poder ver su entrenamiento del equipo antes del partido del mañana.

Inclusive ya había pedido permiso para poder ir al partido, aceptando mi mamá con la única condición de terminar todos mis deberes antes de irme, por lo que me apresure hacer todo y no tener ningún problema de que me faltara algo. Dicho esto, era la razón principal de que este era el único entrenamiento al que había podido venir durante la semana, lo que me alegraba de haber podido venir por lo menos a uno de los entrenamientos.

Llegando a las canchas pude observar como daban comienzo al calentamiento, poco a poco me acerque hasta encontrarme en una distancia razonable, en ese instante Tsuchiura volteo hacia donde yo me encontraba por lo que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, a lo que yo sonreí mientras movía mi mano en forma de saludo, el solo pudo sonreír, por los ejercicios que hacía en ese momento no podía hacer otro movimiento, pase a tomar asiento en un lugar disponible y cerca de mí.

Terminando el calentamiento formaron los equipos para poder ya dar inicio al juego. Mi atención estaba en el equipo donde se encontraba Tsuchiura, ya que me encanta verlo jugar.

El entrenamiento fue demasiado entretenido todos los jugadores eran bastante buenos, solo podía ver como el balón corría de un lado a otro impulsado por las patadas de los jugadores.

Llevaban ya un gran rato jugando y comenzaba a hacer frío, no quería irme sin despedirme de Tsuchiura como era debido, aunque no se igual cuanto más podre aguantar este frío.

Entrenador: -¡Muy bien chicos! Es todo por hoy, vayan a casa y descansen, recuerden llegar a tiempo para el partido de mañana.

Todo el equipo contesto con un enérgico "Si" a lo que solo rió el entrenador y se fue, los demás no perdieron el tiempo e imitaron la acción del entrenador en pasarse a retirar.

Busque a Tsuchiura con la mirada entre todos y al encontrarlo vi que se dirigía hacia donde yo me encontraba, me levante del lugar de donde estaba y de igual forma camine hacía el para apresurar nuestro encuentro, realmente hacía bastante frío y ya quería irme antes de agarrar un resfriado.

Tsuchiura: -Me alegra que hayas venido ¿Si iras mañana?

Mitsu: ¡Por supuesto! No me lo perdería por nada y muy buen trabajo el de hoy.

Tsuchiura: -Jeje gracias.

Puso su mano en su nuca y soltó una gran sonrisa.

Tsuchiura: -Por cierto ¿Si sabes cómo llegar al lugar del partido?

Mitsu: -Amm... la verdad es que no, pero no creo que sea tan difícil encontrar donde es, si pregunto a las personas.

Tsuchiura: -¿No sería mejor ir con alguien que sepa dónde es? Así llegarías más segura y rápido.

Mitsu: -Pero yo voy ir sola, no me queda de otra opción que ir preguntando.

Revolvió mi cabello con su mano y se burló momentos después.

Tsuchiura: -Jaja no se te dan mucho las indirectas pero bueno...

Dijo en un susurro que apenas fue oíble pero no entendí el significado de ello.

Tsuchiura: -En ese caso vamos juntos.

Mitsu: -¿Enserio? Realmente no quiero darte problemas.

Tsuchiura: -No será ningún problema, creo será divertido ir juntos.

Mitsu: -Si lo dices así, entonces acepto.

Tsuchiura: -Entonces nos vemos en la estación del tren donde te deje el otro día a las 8:00 ¿Te parece?

Mitsu: -¿Pero no es algo lejos de dónde tú vives? Creo la estación donde es el partido es cinco más delante de donde me dejaste esa vez ¿no?

Tsuchiura: -Pues sí.

Mitsu: -¿Qué te parece entonces sí nos vemos 10 minutos más tarde y en esa estación?

Tsuchiura: -Pues creo parece buena idea, solo no llegues tarde.

Mitsu: -No te preocupes por ello, solo son cinco estaciones las que viajo ¿Qué podría pasar?

Comenzó a reír ante mi comentario y yo me uní a él burlándonos ambos de lo que acababa de mencionar. En ese momento sentí una ráfaga de aire frío, haciéndome recordar el frío que hacía en ese momento.

Mitsu: -Aclarado eso me voy primero, dejo que vayas a cambiarte, abrígate bien que hace frío.

Cruce mis brazos de manera que parecía que me abrazaba a mí misma.

Tsuchiura: -Esta bien, pero creo que tú eres la única que tiene frio aquí, nos vemos mañana.

Mitsu: -Hasta mañana.

Salí casi corriendo de ahí al ver que él se daba vuelta dirigiéndose a los vestidores de los hombres.

En la noche al llegar a mi casa me di un baño caliente y al salir comencé a ver una serie que me habían recomendado, me encanto tanto, la trama, los personajes, los diálogos, todo. Seguí viendo un capitulo detrás de otro y solo dejaba el tiempo pasar sin darme cuenta de él.

Hubo un momento en la serie que comencé a bostezar por falta de sueño y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era.

_¡No puede ser ya es muy tarde y ya dentro de algunas horas será el partido! Será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya y descanse por lo menos un rato._

Pensando en lo anterior no pensé en nada más y me dirigí a mi cama, no sin antes poner unas cuantas alarmas que estaba segura me despertarían para levantarme e ir al juego.

Sentí que solo había pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que había cerrado mis ojos cuando mi primer alarma sonó, sin esperar a que sonara la segunda me levante y comencé a arreglarme para irme, aunque al principio sentía bastante sueño pude lograr estar lista a tiempo.

Antes de salir de mi casa me asegure de que no me faltara nada y evitar algún contratiempo, llevaba todo lo necesario para el día, celular, dinero, mi pase para el tren, llaves, sin faltarme algo más salí de mi casa en dirección a la estación de trenes, llegando noté que el tren que debía abordar estaba llegando y corrí un poco para poder alcanzarlo y para mi suerte así fue, aborde el tren sin ningún otro problema.

_Ah... parece ser mi día de suerte aunque... tengo algo de sueño._

A punto de llegar a la primera estación de cinco estaciones podía sentir como mis ojos se sentían pesados y a cerrarse por más tiempo que un parpadeo.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida por un momento, desperté lentamente notando que el tren seguía en movimiento, _¿Dónde estoy?_ Volteé a la ventana para intentar ubicarme pero fue inútil puesto que aun soy novata en estos lugares, levantándome de mi lugar me dirigí hacia la puerta del tren esperando por la siguiente parada y ahí poder bajarme a preguntar dónde es que me encontraba.

Bajando me acerque a un oficial y pregunte por la estación a la que quería llegar.

Oficial: -Pues son unas tres estaciones más atrás a esta, pero debe de abordar el tren del otro lado.

Mitsu: -¡Ah! Ah... muchas gracias.

Hice una reverencia para darme media vuelta e irme pero la voz del oficial me detuvo por un instante.

Oficial: -No hay de qué, pero debe apresurarse por que el tren está a punto de llegar.

Mitsu: -Muchas gracias por la información.

Agradeciendo una vez más inmediatamente corrí para alcanzar el otro tren que nuevamente se encontraba ya en la estación cuando llegue, apresurando aún más mi caminar logre entrar, soltando un suspiro de alivio, inmediatamente mi celular comenzó a sonar, cheque de quien se trataba y era una llamada de Tsuchiura.

Mitsu: -¿Bueno?

Tsuchiura: -¿Dónde estás? Ya es tarde

Mitsu: Lo siento mucho, ya casi llego.

Tsuchiura: -¿Te has quedado dormida?

Mitsu: -Amm... pues se podría decir que sí.

Tsuchiura: -...

Mitsu: -Realmente lo siento, pero si quieres puedes adelantarte, yo te alcanzaré haya.

Tsuchiura: -¿Cuánto más crees tardar?

Mitsu: Tal vez unos diez minutos o un poco menos.

Tsuchiura: -No hay problema yo te espero.

Mitsu: -Pero llegaras tarde.

Tsuchiura: -Es mejor que lleguemos tarde a que te deje sola.

Mitsu: -Gracias, estaré ahí dentro de poco.

Ambos colgamos y lo único que podía hacer era esperar a llegar.

Al llegar y abrirse las puertas un tanto donde pudiera salir, no espere más y salí a toda prisa, no debía hacer esperar a Tsuchiura más tiempo de lo que ya me había esperado, ya iba demasiado atrasada.

Al salir de la estación rápidamente comencé a buscar a Tsuchiura, lo bueno es que no tarde en encontrarlo por su gran estatura.

Mitsu: -¡Tsuchiura!

Grite y movía mi brazo en lo alto de un lado a otro, acercándome hacia donde se encontraba, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pero enseguida volteo a ver su reloj y esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca.

Mitsu: -Realmente lamento la tardanza.

Tsuchiura: -Perdonada, pero ahora hay que correr.

Mitsu: -¡Sí! Yo te sigo.

Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza señalándola dirección hacia donde debíamos ir y así lo hicimos, ambos comenzamos a correr, al principio la distancia entre nosotros no era muy notoria pero mientras más avanzamos me iba quedando más atrás.

Estaba algo cansada por las mini carreras que había hecho anteriormente y sumando que mi condición no era muy buena, había ocasiones en donde sentía que ya no podía más sentía como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar en ratos, pero el ver la silueta de Tsuchiura alejarse de mi sabía que debía continuar.

Corriendo un rato más pudimos llegar al lugar donde sería el partido y era un parque amplio con varios árboles alrededor, mientras a lo lejos apenas y se podía visualizar las canchas donde sería el partido, así que no había pierde en el lugar.

Di una bocanada de aire, el cual ya a estas alturas realmente me hacía falta y me fui deteniendo poco a poco hasta terminar recargándome en mis propias piernas para poder recuperar por completo el aire.

Tsuchiura: -Mitsu... debo ir a calentar ¿Te importa si me voy primero?

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y el enseguida se fue, no estaba preocupada porque podía ver las canchas de donde estaba así que no podría perderme, intente dar un paso pero mis piernas temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento me podría caer. Al recuperar el aíre me dirigí hacia las canchas y encontré un buen lugar en primera fila para tener una buena vista del partido.

Llegando el momento de que diera comienzo el partido, Tsuchiura aún seguía calentando al parecer no jugaría en el inicio del partido, se oyó el silbato anunciando el comienzo del partido, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaban en posiciones, dando esto la razón da mis pensamientos de que Tsuchiura no jugaría en el comienzo del juego y todo por mi culpa.

En cierto punto deje de prestar atención en el juego y comencé a concentrarme en mis pensamientos, aquellos que solo me decían que si perdíamos sería realmente mi culpa o parte de ella sería mi culpa, unos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y volteé a mi alrededor buscando la razón de aquellos gritos y entendí que se debían a que el otro equipo acababa de anotar un gol.

¿¡Cómo pudo haber sucedido eso tan rápido? Nuestro equipo había entrenado arduamente como para haber un gol en nuestra contra a solo poco de haber comenzado el partido.

A partir de ese punto comencé a poner más atención al partido, posponiendo para después mis culposos pensamientos. Pude entender al poco tiempo la razón del por qué había sucedido aquel gol, el otro equipo de igual forma era bastante bueno incluso podría decir que eran mejores que el nuestro.

El juego se ponía más interesante a cada minuto que pasaba, después de aquel gol hubo otros dos intentos más pero nuestro portero pudo detenerlos exitosamente.

A punto de acabar el primer tiempo un jugador de nuestro equipo hizo un pase que a la brevedad le devolvieron e hizo un tiro a la portería contraria convirtiéndose en un gol, ahora el marcador iba uno a uno.

No podía creerlo y Tsuchiura estaba sentado en la banca con una expresión no tan agradable y todo sentía que era mi culpa.

Se dio un breve descanso para que ambos equipos pudieran planear su próxima estrategia para el segundo tiempo, mientras yo fui a comprar algo para tomar ya que andaba sedienta por todas mis carreras del día de hoy.

Cuando regrese a mi lugar donde había estado, este ya estaba ocupado, así que tuve que recorrerme un poco más, yo no planeaba dejar la primer fila, yo había prometido a Tsuchiura apoyarlo y nada mejor que la primera fila.

Dio comienzo al segundo tiempo y en esta ocasión Tsuchiura por fin jugaría y como delantero. Estaba realmente feliz de que ahora si jugara, esto podría ser una oportunidad par mejorar el marcador y así no perder.

Comenzó a pasar el tiempo dentro del partido y en un momento un jugador de nuestro equipo hizo un finta y un pase exitoso a Tsuchiura y así meter un grandioso gol.

Varios: ¡Gool!

Los jugadores lo habían ido a felicitar por su logro y el publico animado, festejaba una posible victoria.

Mitsu: -¡Así se hace Tsuchiura!

Al parecer me había emocionado demasiado para gritar de esa manera, varias personas a mi alrededor incluyendo algunos jugadores voltearon a verme avergonzándome más de lo que acababa de hacer.

Cubrí levemente mi rostro, pero no sin antes voltear a donde estaba Tsuchiura y el mirando hacia donde yo estaba sonrió gentilmente y me saludo, a lo que yo solo reí y devolví el saludo, de alguna manera eso me había hecho sentir un poco mejor.

Siguiendo con el juego, los jugadores en general tenían un dominio con el balón sorprendente, ninguno de los dos equipos se dejaba opacar por el contrario.

Con algunos pases y otros movimientos el otro equipo logro meter otro gol, nuestro portero al principio la había parado pero mientras se recuperaba del anterior tiro el otro equipo había aprovechado para anotar un gol que lograra empatar todo nuevamente.

Ambos equipos se peleaban por el balón a su modo pero ninguno de los equipos podía anotar un gol después de este ultimo.

Al quedar 10 minutos para concluir, ambos equipos comenzaron a luchar con mayor fuerza que hace unos momentos, ambos querían la victoria y ninguno quería irse con el empate.

Pasaban los minutos haciendo que cada vez quedaran menos, cada intento en meter un gol en eso se quedaba en un intento.

Tsuchiura llevaba el balón dirijiendolo a la portería del otro equipo, pasaba entre los jugadores, haciendo la distancia mas corta, al intentarle quitar el balón el hizo un pase a uno de sus compañeros para así llegar mucho más cerca a la portería y hacer el tiro para un nuevo gol. Haciendo este el gol de la victoria, a tan solo 3 minutos de terminar el partido nuestro equipo logro meter aquel tercer gol para quedar ganadores.

Después de ello no tardo mucho en que se diera por concluido el final del juego, en ese momento me acerque mucho mas hacia la cancha y Tsuchiura se acerco a donde yo me encontraba.

Mitsu: -Muchas felicidades por la victoria.

Tsuchiura: -Gracias, solo espérame 10-15 minutos y vayamos por algo ¿Te parece?

Mitsu: -Si, entonces te espero afuera.

Sonrió y rápidamente se fue.

Salí de las canchas y fui a comprar una bebida para el, aunque realmente no sabia que tipo de bebida le gustaba, así que le compre un jugo de manzana, con la esperanza de que le gustara.

Después me fui a una banca cercana a las canchas a esperarlo.

Todo mi sueño se había ido y me sentía realmente feliz, era el primer juego al que lo acompañaba.

¿?: -¿Estas sola?

Voltee curiosa a donde provenía la voz y vi a tres chicos parados a lado de donde me encontraba.

Mitsu: -Solo por el momento.

Chico2: -¿No quieres acompañarnos a dar una vuelta?

Mitsu: -Lo siento pero estoy esperando a alguien.

Chico3: -No seas así, nuestro equipo acaba de perder y estamos un poco desanimados y la presencia de una linda chica nos haría bien.

El ultimo de los tres chicos que había hablado tomo asiento a un lado de mi, colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Mitsu: -Pueden ir a otro lado a buscar a sus admiradoras, de seguro aun andan cerca de aquí, por que yo soy de Seiso, así que sabrán ya a que equipo le iba durante el juego y dudo que con mi presencia los anime.

Chico3: -¿Entonces eres de Seiso?

Mitsu: -Así es.

En ese momento levante el brazo del chico que se encontraba a mi lado y quitarlo sobre mi, ya me había molestado el estar así, revise a mi alrededor buscando un indicio de que Tsuchiura viniera por mi en esos momentos, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Mitsu: -Creo que iré por otro lado a esperar.

Me levante de mi lugar pero una mano me detuvo, por lo que me voltee a ver que era lo que había pasado.

Chico3: -Espera.

Los otros chicos que habían permanecido de pie durante todo el rato, se pusieron enfrente de mi, impidiéndome el paso.

Chico2: -Que importa si eres de Seiso u otra academia, eso no te quita lo bonita.

Comento en un tono seductor mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y deslizaba lentamente su mano por este, causándome escalofríos.

Chico1: -No seas mala, solo acompáñanos un rato y tal parece que se han olvidado de ti, por que no ha llegado nadie durante este tiempo.

Mitsu: -Por supuesto que no, el nunca me dejaría sin decirme nada antes.

Respondí molesta y un poco dudosa puesto que si ya se había tardado un poco más de lo que me había dicho, soltándome del agarre que me había detenido anteriormente y dando un paso hacía enfrente con la mayor seguridad que pudiera demostrar, los mire a ambos y poder hablar.

Mitsu: -Con permiso.

Chico1: -¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

Mitsu: -No estoy interesada, gracias.

Chico2: -Si tu amigo no llega en 5 minutos sales con nosotros, pero si llega pues los dejamos en paz y nos iremos.

Mitsu: -Es absurdo eso.

Chico3: -¿Qué pasa?

Chico1: -¿Tienes miedo de que no lleguen por ti?

Mitsu: -Por supuesto que no me da miedo eso... da más miedo su sincronía.

Chico2: O es que realmente quieres estar con nosotros pero te haces la difícil.

Lo observe durante un momento, pensando en que si los molestaba ellos dejarían de pensar que era linda y me dejarían tranquila, no siempre podía esperar por ayuda de los demás, debo volverme más fuerte por mi misma.

Mitsu: -¿Quién quisiera estar con un trío de perdedores?

En ese instante sus sonrisas burlonas que habían tenido se desvanecieron dando lugar a un poco de seriedad, tal ves realmente mi plan este funcionando.

Chico2: -¡Hey!

Chico1: -¿A quiénes les dices perdedores?

Mitsu: -Se que solo fue un juego amistoso pero una derrota es una derrota.

Odio hacer este tipo de cosas, puesto que yo no soy ese tipo de personas que se burlan de los demás por esta clase de cosas, pero realmente quiero alejarme de ellos.

Chico3: -Estas exagerando ¿no crees?

Mitsu: -No lo creo.

Uno de ellos agarro mi muñeca jalandome hacia el sujetándome así de la cintura, disminuyendo el espacio entre nosotros, poniéndome nerviosa y con la mente en blanco.

Chico1: -Claro que lo estas haciendo y eso me molesta.

Mitsu: -Ustedes tienen la culpa, fueron ustedes quienes comenzaron a molestarme, además... me estas lastimando, suéltame por favor.

Hice un esfuerzo por soltarme de su agarre y retroceder pero me sujeto con más fuerza, acercándome más a el a tal punto que nuestros cuerpos chocaran y nuestros rostros quedaran demasiado cerca.

Chico1: -¿Y si no quiero?

¿?: -Si no quieres soltarla, entonces tendrás problemas, así que yo que tu hacía lo que ella diga.

Los cuatro volteamos en dirección a donde se había escuchado la voz, en ese instante no pude evitar sonreír al ver que se trataba de Tsuchiura.

Se acerco a donde estaba y me separo de aquel chico, para colocarme detrás de el, cuando me encontraba detrás de el de alguna manera me sentí mas segura y aliviada de que el llegara.

Chico2: Ah... lo sentimos no era nuestra intención molestarlos.

Chico3: -Además nosotros ya nos íbamos.

Golpeo al chico que me había agarrado anteriormente con su codo e hizo una señal con su cabeza de que ya se fueran.

Chico1: -Claro... por cierto mi nombre es Harada Akiyama y espero volvernos a ver en otro partido.

Con ellos dio medio vuelta y se fue con sus amigos, di un suspiro de alivio aunque podía sentir como mis piernas me temblaban en ese momento Tsuchiura me volteo a ver.

Tsuchiura: -¿Estas bien? Perdón la demora.

Mitsu: -Amm... pues si solo...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, caí al suelo de rodillas, al parecer mis piernas ya no pudieron aguantar más.

Tsuchiura: -¡Kimura!

En ese instante el se agacho a mi altura para ver que me había pasado.

Mitsu: -Estoy bien de verdad es solo que...-Mencione entre leves risas.

Tsuchiura: -¿Entonces por qué te has caído?

Mitsu: - Es lo que intentaba explicar, mis piernas no dieron para más en estos momentos, tal vez fueron los nervios.

Tsuchiura: -¿Qué fue lo que paso con esos chicos?

Mitsu: -Realmente no fue la gran cosa, pero no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de... cosas.

Tsuchiura: -Ya veo ¿puedes ponerte de pie ahora?

Intente hacer algún movimiento con mis pies, pero aun no respondían.

Mitsu: -Al parecer aun me quedare un poco más aquí.

Tsuchiura: -Mmm... no lo creo.

Mitsu: -¿A qué...?

Con un movimiento me levanto entre sus brazos, había sido inesperado para mi por lo que me sujete a su cuello para no caerme, esto solo duro unos pocos segundos ya que después de ello me coloco en la banca cerca de ahí.

Mitsu: -¿Qué... qué fue eso?

Pregunte una vez ya sentada en la banca y Tsuchiura a un lado de mi.

Tsuchiura: -Lo siento, pero creí que estarías mejor en la banca que sentada en el suelo.

Mitsu: -Ah... gracias por eso, es que... es solo que... fue muy inesperado eso.

Tsuchiura: -Jeje lo siento, pero si te pedía permiso te ibas a negar ¿O me equivoco?

Mitsu: -Bueno la verdad es que tienes razón jeje.

Tsuchiura: -Además eres muy liviana.

Mitsu: -Jeje.

Realmente no sabía como contestar a ello, mi cabeza aun seguía en las nubes.

Mitsu: -Pero gracias de todos modos.

Tsuchiura: -Realmente lo siento.

Mitsu: -Pero no tienes por que disculparte.

Tsuchiura: -Me refiero por haber tardado en regresar.

Tenía una expresión de dolor, como si hubiera pasado algo grave.

Tsuchiura: -Es que el entrenador me pidió que me quedara, primero me felicito por la victoria y después vino el regaño por llegar tarde, pero al final me acabo felicitándome de nuevo.

Mitsu: -Ya veo, pero me alegro que las felicitaciones fueran más que los regaños.

Tsuchiura: -Si, pero el regaño fue todo un sermón sobre la puntualidad, por cierto ¿Quienes eran esos chicos?

Mitsu: -Eran jugadores del otro equipo que me invitaban a dar la vuelta pero como los rechace, comenzaron a molestar más... y pues yo pensé que siendo un poco odiosa los podría alejar de mi, pero no me salió nada bien mi plan, solo lo acabe empeorando.

Tsuchiura: -Al parecer pasaste un mal rato por mi culpa.

Mitsu: -En si la culpa es mia por hacerte esperar y llegar tarde al partido, asi que todo lo sucedido fue mi culpa, pero quiero agradecerte.

Tsuchiura: -¿Agradecerme por qué?

Mitsu: -Por esperarme en la estación, por llegar a rescatarme y por cargarme a la banca, realmente pareces un heroe, ten es para ti.

En ese momento saque el zumo que le habia comprado hace rato acercandoselo para que lo tomara.

Mitsu: -A sido un gran juego.

Sonriendo a mis palabras, tomo el zumo de mis manos.

Tsuchiura: -Gracias por acompañarme ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Mitsu: -Si, ya puedo levantarme por mi misma.

Tsuchiura: -En ese caso vayamos por un helado.

Mitsu: -Por supuesto.

Nos levantamos de la banca y nos dirigimos hacia los helados.

Realmente nunca imagine tener este tipo de experiencias al mudarme a esta ciudad.

**Y hasta aqui el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y perdon la demora, espero que si haya valido la pena la espera y bueno ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente episodio asi que espero leernos pronto.¿Les gusta los capítulos largos aunque llegue a tardar un poco o que sean más cortos y tal vez más seguidos? quisiera saber eso para ver como solucionar este problema de publicación**  
**Bye**


	17. Un hada jugetona

**Aquí con el nuevo capítulo de esta linda historia que a varias personitas les gusta y agradezco por que la sigan leyendo, por votar y los comentarios que dejan... bueno ya dejo que continúen con el capítulo.**

**Los personajes de La Corda d'oro no me pertenecen la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

Capítulo 17: Un hada juguetona.

**_Pasa tan rápido el tiempo, que sin darnos cuenta han cambiado muchas cosas, cosas que al parecer siguen siendo igual pero que en realidad siguen avanzando, espero que todos los cambios o al menos la mayoría sean buenos y que nuestra relación vaya siendo cada vez más fuerte._**

Después de aquel partido llegaron los exámenes finales en los que he de decir que me fue bien, razón por la que en vacaciones iríamos a ver a unos tíos en su casa en la playa.

Tuve que irme en el día de la ceremonia de cierre, fue tan repentino que no pude despedirme de nadie, lo último que supe fue que todos habían aprobado todas sus materias, incluyendo a Hihara-senpai por supuesto, de quien me alegre mucho aunque su expresión era más de confusión que de alegría, tal vez la sorpresa de aprobar lo dejo en ese estado, incluyendo además la parte de que pasa a tercer año, es decir su último año de secundaria, igual era el caso de Yunoki-senpai pero él se encontraba más tranquilo como si no fuera la gran importancia.

_Ultimo año ¿he?_

Que rápido paso este año aun puedo recordar cuando llegué a Seiso y conocí a cada uno de los chicos, fue un poco extraño eso, pero es algo que solo recordarlo me hace sonreír como en este momento.

El tiempo que pase de vacaciones con mis tíos fue muy divertido, aunque lamentablemente no pude aprender a nadar, pero, aunque no lo hiciera no tuve tiempo de aburrirme, durante el día estaba con mi familia y en las noches platicaba con los chicos.

Platicaba con casi todos con excepción de Yunoki-senpai ya que nunca le pedí su número, con el que casi no hable fue con Tsukimori-kun la razón era sencilla, tardaba mucho en contestar o había veces que ni contestaba o igual era cortante con lo que me quedaba sin temas de platica, por más que intentaba hacer que sus respuestas fueran un poco más largas, pero nunca lo logré.

Y cuando se trataba de Hihara-senpai significaba desvelarse por hablar o mensajear a escondidas, a diferencia de Tsukimori-kun con el los temas sobraban y variaban, igual que con Tsuchiura, pero con él no me desvelaba porque él tenía entrenamientos en las mañanas con el equipo y no podía darse el lujo de quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche.

Realmente los extrañaba, no importaba cuanto me divertía yo quería regresar y volver a verlos, platicar con ellos frente a frente, tal vez este año sea mejor que el anterior y aprenda muchas más cosas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin y yo ya me encontraba en mi casa arreglando mis cosas para "mi primer primer día de escuela".

Sé que se escucha muy raro, pero es mi verdad y así lo nombré, ya que el año pasado con el asunto de la mudanza no asistí dos semanas y perdí obviamente el primer día.

Intente dormir temprano, pero los nervios y emoción no me dejaban dormir, realmente despertaba a cada rato y veía mi celular para ver cuánto más faltaba para dar comienzo a clases, bueno más que nada para ver a los chicos, ya quiero verlos.

En un momento de la noche sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

¿?: -Mitsu.

Escuche una voz dulce llamándome por mi nombre.

¿?: -Mitsu...

Nuevamente escuche aquella voz

_¿Quién es?_

Quería abrir los ojos, pero me costaba trabajo.

¿?: -Hoy será un gran día o ¿quieres perder tu "primer primer día de escuela"?

_¿Qué? ¿Escuela?_

Mitsu: -¿¡Escuela!?

Me impulsé hacia enfrente, así como cuando despiertas de un mal sueño, volteando a la dirección de aquella voz me encontré a mi mamá sentada en la esquina de mi cama.

Mitsu: -¿Qué hora es?

Pregunte tallando mis ojos.

Mamá: -Solo te diré que si no te levantas ahora no volverás a llegar y deberás esperar un año más para tu primer día de escuela.

Me levante rápidamente de mi cama dirigiéndome así al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y arreglarme para irme.

En mi vida creí estar lista en menos de 20 minutos, pero creo que todo es posible, tome mi mochila con mis cosas ya preparadas desde la noche anterior para bajar las escaleras y encontrar en la cocina ya el desayuno preparado.

Tome el panque que se encontraba en un plato junto a un vaso con leche, le di dos mordidas para después dar un gran sorbo al vaso y dejarlo hasta la mitad y así pasar más rápido el panque que había comido.

Mitsu: -Ya me voy.

Mamá: -Con mucho cuidado.

Mitsu: -Por supuesto.

Con eso ultimo cerré la puerta detrás de mí y salí corriendo hacia la estación, aunque había acabado rápido no tenía mucho tiempo para poder llegar a la escuela.

Al llegar a la estación y abordar el tren correspondiente me pude sentir un poco más aliviada, ya era menos el camino que me faltaba, pero esa poca tranquilidad que había en mí se desvaneció al ver que ya no había alumnos en el lugar, en otras palabras, ya se me había hecho muy tarde.

Llegando a la escuela note que no había ningún alumno en el patio, todos ya habían entrado. _Que estupenda forma de empezar el año escolar, _pensé, hasta que un grito me saco de aquellos pensamientos, provenía de atrás de mí, lo que llamo mi atención.

_Al parecer no soy la única en llegar tarde._

Volteando para buscar a la persona que había gritado y ver lo que había pasado, vi que se encontraba Kahoko-chan tirada en el suelo con una expresión de susto, al principio no vi nada que la pudiera espantar, hasta que mire determinadamente el lugar y note una pequeña luz flotante cerca de ella.

_¿Qué es eso?_

Aquella lucecita comenzó a dar vueltas en el cielo, llegue a escuchar que una pequeña voz con un tono de alegría emanaba de la pequeña luz, de repente desapareció de la nada y en ese instante las campanas que se encuentran en la parte trasera de la escuela comenzaron a escucharse.

Regresé mi vista hacía Kahoko-chan y vi que se levantó a toda prisa para enseguida tomar sus cosas que igualmente se encontraban en el suelo, recordé en ese momento que yo debía de irme igual por lo tarde que ya iba.

Kahoko: - ¿Mitsu?

Antes de poder dar un paso escuche la voz de Kahoko-chan hablándome.

Kahoko: ¿Mitsu? ¡Mitsu!

Di media vuelta para poder verla y ella casi casi corrió hacia mí para abrazarme, tambaleándome un poco, pero conseguí mantenerme de pie.

Kahoko: - ¿Viste lo que me acaba de ocurrir? Por favor dime que si lo viste.

Mitsu: - ¿Te refieres a la pequeña luz que estaba cerca de ti? Pues si, por un momento pensé que esa lucecita había hablado jeje.

Kahoko: -No era una lucecita, era un hada y por supuesto que sí habló.

Mitsu: ¿Un hada?

Asintió con varios movimientos de cabeza.

Mitsu: -Tal vez haya sido un juego de nuestra imaginación, mejor hay que apurarnos a entrar antes de que sea más tarde.

Me despegue de ella la tome de la muñeca, abrí la puerta y ambas entramos.

Llegando al salón la solté y directamente me fui a mi lugar a reflexionar lo que acababa de suceder.

Kahoko se veía aun espantada por lo que Mio y Nao se acercaron a ella para ver qué era lo que le sucedía.

Escuché la voz de hace un rato, aquella que provenía de la pequeña luz y dirigí mi mirada a donde se escuchaba.

Kahoko señalaba al lugar donde se hallaba la pequeña luz y en esta ocasión se veía perfectamente aquella silueta de un pequeño ser en ella.

Kahoko: -Mitsu, dime que si puedes verlo.

Automáticamente asentí con la cabeza sin saber que decir, la pequeña hada volteo a verme y eso me asusto. Este sentimiento creció cuando se dirigió hacia mí.

Kahoko: -Mio, Nao ¿La ven?

Nao: - ¿Qué cosa?

Mio: - ¿Qué se supone que tengamos que ver?

Lili: - ¿¡Tú igual puedes verme?!

Pregunto emocionado y en ese momento todo se volvió negro.

Mientras Nao y Mio negaban ver el hada vi cómo se acercó a Mitsu y poco tiempo paso para que ella cayera desmayada.

¿?: -Mitsu-chan.

¿?: -Kimura-san ¿Estas bien?

Lili: -Lo tomare como un sí.

Oí que decía el hada con una sonrisa dudosa, como si estuviera preocupada y feliz al mismo tiempo. Dos chicos se acercaron a Mitsu y entre los dos la cargaron para llevarla a la enfermería, en ese momento el profesor iba llegando al salón.

Profesor: - ¿Qué está pasando?

Nao: -Profesor Mitsu-chan se ha desmayado y la están llevando a la enfermería.

Profesor: -Ya veo, los demás por favor tomen asiento las clases comenzaran.

Todos los que quedamos tomamos asiento y en mi mente todo estaba hecho un desorden, aun no lograba procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

_¿Esa hada es real? Mitsu se desmayó cuando se le acerco, así que si debe de ser real._

Profesor: -Hino-san.

_No es real, no es real nada de lo que acaba de pasar puede ser real._

Profesor: -Hino-san

_Todo lo que ha pasado es mera coincidencia, esto no puede ser real._

Profesor: - ¡Hino-san!

Kahoko: - ¡Nada de esto es real!

Las risas en el salón se hicieron presentes, no puedo creer que lo haya gritado de la nada en el salón.

Profesor: -Por supuesto que lo es, como castigo deberá ayudarme a llevar algunas cosas al término de la clase.

Kahoko: -Si, lo siento mucho.

Al terminar la clase el profesor me encargo llevar algunas cosas al departamento de música a la clase 2 del segundo año, mientras iba caminando en los pasillos seguía haciéndome la idea de que todo lo sucedido era irreal y que por todo eso había acabado como estaba en ese momento, un empujón detrás de mí me desvió del camino que llevaba llevándome al borde de las escaleras.

Kahoko: -Ah...

Perdí el equilibrio y las cosas cayeron de mis brazos esparciéndose por las escaleras, cerré los ojos en espera del golpe contra las escaleras, fue en ese momento que sentí un brazo rodeando mi cintura impidiéndome caer, un soplido rozo mi mejilla y abrí mis ojos lentamente.

Al abrirlos por completo vi las cosas tiradas en las escaleras, inmediatamente subí mi mirada para ver a la persona que me acababa de salvar.

Tsuchiura: -Eso estuvo cerca.

Al pararme bien el me soltó y solo pude ver en ese momento todas las cosas esparcidas.

Kahoko: -Muchas gracias por ayudarme, ahora.

Tsuchiura: -Lo siento mucho no te vi cuando iba caminando, déjame ayudarte a recoger.

Kahoko: -No te preocupes ahora mismo las levanto.

Tsuchiura: -Realmente lo siento, permíteme ayudarte.

Kahoko: -Esta bien, muchas gracias.

Tsuchiura: -Ni lo menciones.

Entre ambos recogimos todo lo que estaba en las escaleras y además de ello me ayudo a llevar las cosas al aula en el departamento de música. En el camino pude darme cuenta que ambos íbamos en el mismo año, por el color de corbata.

Tsuchiura: -Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kahoko: -Mi nombre es Hino Kahoko de la clase 2 del segundo año

Tsuchiura: - ¿De la clase 2?

Kahoko: -Si, ¿Por qué?

Tsuchiura: -No, nada...

Kahoko: - ¿Y tú?

Tsuchiura: -Soy Tsuchiura Ryoutaro de la clase 7 del segundo año.

Al escuchar al salón indicado solo podíamos oír los murmureos sobre nuestra presencia en el lugar, era tan incómodo estar en ese lugar, deseaba que la tierra me tragara en ese momento.

¿?: - ¿Qué se les ofrece aquí?

Ambos volteamos hacia atrás que era de dónde provenía la voz de la persona que nos acababa de hablar, era un chico de cabello azul claro y ojos dorados, se podía notar en su expresión un gran disgusto hacia Tsuchiura, pero él se mostraba de la misma manera.

Tsuchiura: -Solo venimos a entregar estos materiales ¿Nos podrías ayudar?

¿?: -Es algo que no tiene que ver conmigo.

El disgusto de Tsuchiura pareció aumentar ante la respuesta, el otro chico camino hacia nosotros pasando entre ambos.

_¿Acaso se conocen?_

Tsuchiura: -Al parecer sigues siendo igual.

Ante esas palabras el otro chico se detuvo por un momento y siguió su andar sin decir o hacer nada, al parecer si se conocen ellos dos.

Pasamos a dejar los materiales y sin demora alguna nos fuimos de aquel departamento.

Kahoko: -Realmente muchas gracias y perdón por el inconveniente.

Tsuchiura: -No te preocupes no hay problema, tengo que irme nos vemos.

Me recargue en el barandal cerca de mí y escuche un sonido como si subiera algo, subiendo mi irada vi al hada nuevamente.

Lili: -Veo que tú y tu amiga pueden verme, realmente eso es inesperado, pero bueno, he venido a hablar contigo, ya he hablado con ella, así que...

Kahoko: -Y...yo no quiero.

Salí corriendo del lugar sin escuchar una palabra más, llegando al salón abrí la puerta de golpe y vi a Mitsu sentada en su lugar, con algunas personas a su alrededor.

Todo era oscuro, no había nada, solo oscuridad y silencio, hasta que una luz apareció, me dirigí hacia esta y vi al hada de hace unos momentos, extrañamente no le tenía miedo en estos momentos.

Mitsu: - ¡Lo sabía, todo era un sueño!

Lili: -Jaja esto si es un sueño, pero lo que paso en el salón fue real, mi nombre es Lili y soy un hada de la música.

Mitsu: - ¿A qué te refieres?

Lili: -Primero, lamento haberte asustado y segundo estoy aquí para informarte que estarás en el concurso.

Mitsu: -Eres un hada muy simpática, yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento así que no podría.

Lili: - ¿Y si te diera un instrumento mágico para tocar?

Mitsu: -Así cualquiera podría tocar, así que ¿Por qué no buscas a otra persona que esté disponible?

Lili: -Por qué tú y la otra chica me pudieron ver, por esa razón solo pueden ser ustedes.

Mitsu: -Yo no puedo, si se algo de música y sería algo lindo tocar un instrumento, pero tocar ante mucha gente no creo poder hacer eso.

Lili: -Jiji entonces eso es un si ¿Verdad?

Mitsu: - ¿He? No... espera, yo no... espera.

Lili: -Demasiado tarde, nos veremos en las aulas de práctica terminando la escuela.

Mitsu: -Espera un minuto.

En ese momento me desperté de golpe, incorporándome en mi.

Mitsu: - ¿Un sueño? No, eso fue más bien una pesadilla, si eso fue... ¿Dónde estoy?

Mire a mi alrededor y reconocí el lugar, estaba en la enfermería, lleve mi mano a la cabeza pensando en este día ¿Qué es real?

Me levante, acomode la cama donde me encontraba y me fui; era hora del descanso y ya tenía hambre, por fortuna tenía mi bento en el salón, al llegar algunos de mis compañeros se empezaron a acercar a mí y preguntarme como me encontraba.

Se oyó como alguien azotaba la puerta al abrirla y vi a Kahoko quien parecía haber corrido bastante para que le faltara el aire.

Me acerque a ella para poder hablar así sobre lo sucedido en mi sueño y en la entrada, pero Mio y Nao me ganaron, aunque me invitaron a desayunar con ellas a lo que acepte.

Nao: - ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos el día de hoy?

Mitsu: -No me creerían si se los digo.

Dije en un tono divertido mientras llevaba a mi boca un poco de mi bento.

Mio: -Al parecer Mitsu-chan ya está más tranquila.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y seguí comiendo.

Kahoko: -Al parecer sí, pero tiene razón Mitsu, no nos creerían si se los décimos.

Mio: -Pero bueno, ¿Han escuchado sobre la leyenda que hay sobre el concurso?

Mitsu: -No.

Kahoko: - ¿Cuál es?

Nao: -Mio vas a empezar de nuevo con tus fantasías románticas.

Mio: -Pero es tan lindo de solo pensarlo-comento en un tono muy alegre- hace 25 años; dos de los participantes se conocieron y se enamoraron, pero se suponía que ambos eran rivales y fue entonces cuando vieron a un hada escondida en la escuela, además los dos eran violinistas.

Mitsu: -Eso se escucha muy romántico, sería algo muy lindo que pasara en este concurso.

En ese momento sonó una pequeña melodía de las bocinas, al parecer el director iba a dar un mensaje.

Director: -Muy buenos días a todo y bienvenidos a un nuevo semestre, como sabrán la mayoría de ustedes este año se llevará a cabo el concurso, a continuación, mencionare los nombres de los participantes: Del tercer año clase _b _Yunoki Azuma, también del tercer año clase_b _Hihara Kazuki, del segundo año clase _a _Tsukimori Len, del primer año clase _a _Shimizu Keiichi, de primer año clase _b _Fuyuumi Shouko, del departamento general del segundo año clase dos Hino Kahoko, y por ultimo e igualmente del departamento general del segundo año clase 2 Kimura Mitsu. Eso es todo por el momento gracias por su atención.

Todo el salón se quedó sorprendido ante el anuncio que se acababa de dar, Kahoko y yo nos quedamos sin palabras, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería el hada e igual de que todo era real...

_¡¿Quiénes fueron los otros concursantes?!_

No puede ser, bueno si, pero no debería ser de esta manera, que es lo que se supone que les voy a decir ahora, debo ir a hablar con esa hada ¿Cuál era su nombre?

No importa, después de ponerle fin a esto no habrá necesidad de habérmelo aprendido.

Mitsu: -Necesito salir un momento.

Salí del salón para dirigirme a las aulas de práctica, pero en realidad no sabía si ahí encontraría al hada, debo ser cautelosa, esconderme de los demás, aun no estoy lista para dar explicaciones, será mejor esconderme.

Me detuve ante esa idea, había una posibilidad de que me buscaran, o yo los encontrara, la duda de que hacer en ese momento entro en mí, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer en este momento.

Acabe optando por ir al baño y esconderme en dentro de uno de los cubículos, bajé la tapa y me senté.

_¿Qué dirán de mí? ¿Qué es lo que pensaran ahora? ¿Pensaran que soy una mentirosa? Presiento que perderán la confianza en mí._

Todo el ánimo que había tenido en la mañana se había desaparecido por completo y ahora era preocupación y algo de tristeza ante mi imaginación de que es lo que pasaría desde ahora.

No quiero que se alejen de mí, no otra vez, no quiero volver a quedar sola.

Tocaron el timbre, pero decidí quedarme por el momento en el baño, aunque no fuera el lugar más lindo del lugar, era mi mejor escondite ante ellos.

Dispuesta a salir oí que entraron unas chicas al baño, me volví a sentar pero esta vez subí los pies para que no vieran que alguien estaba ahí, al parecer se trataban de Mio y Nao.

Mio: -¿Comó crees que hayan podido entrar ambas al concurso? Hasta donde se Kaho-chan no sabía tocar algún tipo de instrumento, aunque de Mi-chan no se mucho.

Nao: -¿Qué tipo de instrumento tocaran? Por cierto ¿a dónde se fueron? Mitsu salió primero y poco después salio Kahoko.

Mio: -Tal vez fueron a checar si no habrá sido un error con el encargado del concurso ¿Cómo se llama?

Nao: -Creo que se llama Hiroto Kanazawa.

Mio: -Ese profesor es muy guapo, lastima que solo de clases en el departamento de música.

Nao: -Hay Mio, parece que nunca cambiaras, bueno debemos regresar al salón las clases ya van a comenzar, espero y las dos ya hayan vuelto.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y después al cerrarse, yo seguía sentada y había escuchado todo, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera o dijera? era una situación muy difícil para mi.

Por el momento ya se que haré, buscar a ese profesor y una cosa que jamas me creí capaz de hacer, me saltaré las clases restantes,necesito dar una solución a todo esto.

Salí del baño y ya no había nadie en los pasillos, me sentía más segura con eso de alguna manera, durante mi camino no me encontré con nadie, puesto que todos estaban en clases.

Al llegar a la sala de profesores pregunte por el profesor a cargo del concurso y me dijeron que acababa de salir con dos chicos.

_Tal vez se haya ido a clase con aquellos chicos._

Salí del edificio después de eso y me dirigí a donde estaban las campanas, no quería volverme a encerrar en un baño el resto de las clases, era mejor estar aquí afuera.

Al llegar casi a las campanas pude oír unas voces acercándose a donde yo me encontraba, rápidamente me escondí detrás de un árbol, ahí esperaría hasta que se fueran esas personas, pero al acercarse más me di cuenta de que dos de esas voces yo las conocía, una era de Yunoki-senpai y la otra de Hihara-senpai, la voz que se escuchaba con ellos no la pude reconocer.

Hihara: -Kanayan, ¿por qué eres cruel?

Yunoki: -Hihara, sera mejor que no hagas enojar a Kanazawa -sensei.

Hihara: -Pero Kanayan no quiere responder a mi pregunta Yunoki.

Kanazawa: -Hihara -se oía su voz molesta- te acabo de decir que yo no se nada sobre la elección de los concursantes, el director es quien se encarga de eso, solo se que son especiales.

Hihara: - ¿Especiales? Te refieres a que tocan algún instrumento y están en el departamento general ¿No es así?

Kanazawa: -Hihara.

Hihara: -¿Pero no entonces debieron haber estado en el departamento de música?

Kanazawa: -Hihara, yo solo soy un profesor de música y encargado del concurso solo por ordenes del director.

Hihara: -Pero...

Kanazawa: -¡Hi-ha-ra!

Hihara: -Kanayan... suéltame por favor, ya entendí.

Yunoki: -Te lo dije.

Se oyeron unas leves risas de parte de Yunoki, por lo que solo mire un poco para ver que pasaba, viendo así al profesor agarrando del cuello a Hihara-senpai y el golpeando el brazo del profesor para que este lo liberara de su agarre y Yunoki-senpai solo los veía, regrese a mi escondite limitándome solo a escuchar.

Kanazawa: -Esta bien, será mejor que vayan a su clase, antes de que los regañen.

Hihara y Yunoki: -Ok.

Hihara: -Nos vemos mañana.

Se oyó que ambos se fueron y di un suspiro de alivio de que no me hayan visto.

Kanazawa: -¿Sabías que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo al oír como aquel profesor se dirigía hacia mi.

_¿Como supo que estaba aquí? más bien ¿En que momento se dio cuenta de mi presencia?_

Kanazawa: -Esos dos ya se fueron así que puedes salir sin ningún problema.

Mitsu: -¿En que momento me noto?

Pregunte sin salir aún de mi lugar

Kanazawa: -Poco después de que llegue, así que dime ¿vas a salir?

Poco a poco fui saliendo de mi escondite hasta salir completamente de el y poder ver al profesor que se hallaba ahora en frente de mi.

El era alto, delgado, de cabello largo, color morado, aunque este fuera más opaco que el de Yunoki-senpai, además lo tenía amarrado en una coleta, se notaba en su mentón una barba que apenas comenzaba a crecer y sus ojos eran de un color miel.

Mitsu: -¿Y por qué no dijo nada entonces?

Kanazawa: -No iba a exhibirte enfrente de ellos dos.

Mitsu: -Gracias por eso, realmente no se que hubieran dicho Hihara-senpai y Yunoki-senpai.

Kanazawa: -¿Conoces a esos dos?

Mitsu: -Si, los conozco desde hace casi ya un año, por cierto mi nombre es Kimura Mitsu.

Hice una reverencia y me acerque hacia el un poco más.

Kanazawa: -Ya veo, tu eres la otra concursante del departamento general... mi nombre es Hiroto Kanazawa y soy el encargado del concurso.

Mitsu: -Lo sé y lo estaba buscando, es que yo realmente no se tocar instrumento alguno como para estar en un concurso tan importante de la escuela, hay personas que tocan muy bien como para que me elijan a mi.

Kanazawa: -Soy el encargado del concurso, pero no el responsable de la elección de los concursantes que entran a este, pero por lo que escuche al director fue por que ambas vieron "eso" como le explique a tu amiga.

Mitsu: -¿Se refiere al hada?

Kanazawa: -Si, aunque yo realmente nunca he visto nada, solo lo he escuchado del director.

Mitsu: -¿Pero que tiene que ver el hada con el concurso?

Kanazawa: -Lo único que puedo decirte que eso lo responderás yendo a las salas de prácticas a la hora de la salida.

Mitsu: -Así que no fue del todo un sueño.

Murmure más para mi en un tono casi nada audible.

Kanazawa: -¿Uh?

Mitsu: -Ah no es nada, solo espero solucionar este mal entendido.

Kanazawa: -Pues si llegas a quedar aun en el concurso puedes contar con mi apoyo para lo que necesites.

Mitsu: -Realmente muchas gracias Kanazawa-sensei por su apoyo, pero realmente espero resolver este problema en el que me metí.

Kanazawa: -Será mejor que regreses a tus clases, antes de que alguien te regañe.

Mitsu: -Realmente yo no soy de las personas que faltan a clases pero esta vez, solo esta vez no quiero entrar, no quiero responder preguntas por ahora.

Bajé mi mirada ante mi respuesta, realmente no sabía que hacer y me era totalmente incomoda esta situación.

Kanazawa: -Que remedio más da... puedes quedarte conmigo por el momento no tengo ningún problema ¿Te gustan los gatos?

Mitsu: -¿Gatos? pues no los odio, ni los amo, pero los tolero.

Kanazawa: -En ese caso espera aquí un momento, no tardare.

Mitsu: -E...esta bien.

Me senté y espere a que el profesor regresara, no tardo mucho tiempo en que eso pasara y cuando lo hizo, traía una lata de comida para gato en una mano y en la otra lo que parecía un traste de plástico, era para darle de comer a un gato el cual no tardo en llegar después de que le sirviera su comida.

Estuvimos platicando aquel profesor y yo de algunos temas de escuela, sobre mi y muy poco sobre el y sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso rápido, pues ya era hora de irme a las salas de prácticas por aquellas respuestas que necesitaba tanto.

Caminando por el pasillo entre las salas pude ver el cabello rojo de Kahoko, así que tal vez esa era la sala a la que tenía que í la puerta y vi que ahí estaba Kahoko hablando con la pequeña hada, al parecer ella tenía más rato que yo de haber llegado al lugar.

Kahoko: -Mitsu, al fin llegas.

Mitsu: -Lamento la demora.

Lili: -No hay problema Kimura Mitsu, es bueno que hayas venido.

Mitsu: -Solo he venido a resolver este mal entendido.

Lili: -No hay ninguno, ustedes dos son las únicas en toda la escuela que me han podido ver, razón por la que las he elegido para que me ayuden a cumplir el deseo de una persona que hace tiempo me salvo.

Ambas nos quedamos viendo un momento en donde hizo una pausa, para después regresar nuestras miradas al hada.

Lili: -Y para ello necesitaran esto.

En ese momento movió su varita y después de ello se hizo un camino brillante que salía de esta para después dividirse en dos, uno se dirigía hacia Kahoko y el otro hacia mi, aparecieron en ese momento un violín en las manos de Kahoko y en las mías...

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, lo se los dejo con la duda de que instrumento le puse a Mitsu, pero esa es la intención jeje ya tengo el instrumento pero se los daré a conocer el próximo capitulo y como vieron desde este punto se ira relacionando partes con el anime, obviamente cambiare varias cosas pero otras tal vez si las deje como son**, **¿que escenas les gustaría ver? ¿Con Mitsu o Kahoko? Me gustaría saberlo.**

**Realmente siento la demora pero no me percate del tiempo que deje de actualizar, lo siento mucho, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo así que espero tenerlo pronto.**


	18. Instrumentos y una decisión

**Siento mucho la demora con este capitulo, pero ya esta aquí, espero les guste y lo disfruten, además quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que aunque tarde en actualizar aun siguen siguiendo esta historia con la que me esfuerzo para ustedes y por esa misma razón haré el máximo esfuerzo de actualizar mínimo una o dos veces al mes.**

**Los personajes de La Corda d'oro no me pertenecen la única de mi propiedad es Mitsu.**

Capitulo 18: Instrumentos y una decisión.

**Dar un nuevo comienzo, la mayoría de veces da miedo, pero con el tiempo se puede ir aprendiendo de los errores que se cometan más que de las victorias, así que no temas en equivocarte y disfruta, diviértete en lo que hagas, al mismo tiempo que te esfuerzas por mejorar.**

En las manos de Kahoko apareció un violín y en las mías un oboe y a la par de nosotras el respectivo estuche de cada una para guardar el instrumento.

Lili: -Por favor, antes de que digan algo permítanme hablar primero.

Mitsu: -Está bien.

Lo mire seriamente, no tenía yo intenciones de aceptar de todos modos, pero el escucharlo creo que no hará nada mal.

Kahoko: -Habla entonces primero.

En ese momento Lili sonrió y enseguida se puso en frente de nosotras.

Lili: -Hace tiempo un hombre salvo mi vida y realmente me ayudó mucho, por lo que yo quedé bastante agradecido con él, así que prometí cumplirle un deseo, el cual fue que le concedería el don de la música a su escuela, quería que su sueño, el de construir un lugar en el que cualquiera pudiera disfrutar y estudiar música se volviera realidad, yo solo siento que he podido cumplir parte de esa promesa y como ambas me han podido ver, quiero que me ayuden ambas a cumplir ese sueño así que quiero que participen en el concurso.

Kahoko: Pero yo no tengo idea alguna de cómo tocar el violín.

Mitsu: -Yo tampoco sé cómo tocar el oboe, como es posible que podamos hacer algo como lo que tú nos pides.

Lili: -Lo sé y por eso les he dado instrumentos mágicos, que les ayudaran con eso.

Mitsu: -Eso no será suficiente para mi ¿Cómo explicare que ahora se tocar el oboe?

Lili: -Yo solo les puedo ayudar dándoles estos instrumentos, no con ese tipo de cosas.

Mitsu: -Si es así yo no puedo aceptar, lo siento mucho.

Lili: -Por favor, intenten tocar algo, a ver si eso las puede convencer, aunque sea un poco.

Ambas nos miramos y Kahoko tomo su violín, acomodándolo a como ella creía, cuando ella se sintió lista comenzó a moverse como si fuera a tocar ya, pero a pocos centímetros su cara empalideció con una expresión de horror dando así un grito y aventando el violín al aire.

Lili rápidamente voló hacia el violín que aún se encontraba en el aire, para así tomarlo e impedir que cayera, lo cual logró afortunadamente.

Lili: -¡No hagas eso, que es un violín mágico!

Kahoko: -Pero es que mi cuerpo se acaba de mover por sí mismo.

Lili: -Pues claro, así debe de ser.

Mitsu: -Creo que yo lo intentare en otra ocasión.

Mencione algo atemorizada a los comentarios que había escuchado de Kahoko, por lo que ahora no sabía si intentarlo.

Aunque al mismo tiempo comencé a pensar, en que ha de ser algo muy agradable tocar algún tipo de instrumento, el tan solo recordar los ensayos de Tsukimori-kun o los de Yunoki-senpai e igual el día que descubrí que Hihara-senpai era el trompetista que busqué un largo tiempo, todo ello hacia que mi curiosidad por tocar el instrumento aumentara, sin importar el leve temor de los comentarios que Kahoko había hecho.

Lili: -Solo intenta tocar algo por favor.

Insistió Lili, acercándose más a mí.

Mitsu: -¿Si lo intento que pasara?

Lili: -Debes intentarlo para entenderlo, además cualquiera puede tocar esos instrumentos.

Mitsu: -Entonces solo pienso en una canción y mi cuerpo se mueve solo ¿no?

Lili: -Así es.

Aún estaba insegura sobre intentarlo o no, sentía que no podía entrar en una mentira de este tamaño, pero la curiosidad de saber que era tocar un instrumento era mayor que aquel miedo que sentía y esa curiosidad aumentaba cada vez más, sin poder evitarlo.

Ahora debía pensar en una canción con la cual podía empezar a tocar, había varias en mi mente, unas eran las que había escuchado de Tsukimori-kun cuando estaba con él en sus ensayos, otras del ensayo con Yunoki-senpai y aquella melodía con la que conocí a Hihara, más bien con la que comencé a buscarlo, tal vez si solo me dejara llevar por lo que sentía ¿qué tipo de melodía es la que saldría?

Decidida ante ese pensamiento, me sentí como una marioneta que estaba siendo controlada por hilos, pero antes de que pudiera tan solo acercar mis labios a la lengüeta del oboe, se escuchó como la puerta se abría, lo cual me sobresalto bastante, yo estaba dando la espalda a la puerta así que no podía ver quien era la persona que había entrado a la sala de prácticas.

Lili: -Rayos alguien ha llegado, creo que deberás intentarlo en otra ocasión Kimura Mitsu, esperare sus respuestas en la hora de la salida.

Lili desapareció en ese instante dejándonos a Kahoko y a mi solas con aquel extraño que había entrado hace unos momentos, resultando después de todo no ser un extraño para mí, sino más bien alguien conocido, esto lo supe por su voz.

Tsukimori: - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Esta sala esta apartada en este horario por mí, así que deben de salir en este momento, interrumpen mí ensayo.

Era algo gracioso el escucharlo decir lo mismo que me decía desde un principio y aun a la fecha me lo seguía diciendo de vez en cuando, pero no quería que me viera en este momento, no quería hablar con él por el momento, con nadie mejor dicho.

Apreté mi instrumento con ambas manos, realmente quería desaparecer, así como Lili lo había hecho, aunque supiera que fuera imposible, así que decidí hacerlo de la única manera en que se hacerlo, sin decir nada y agachando la mirada tome el estuche que Lili había hecho aparecer con su magia y salí corriendo dejando a Kahoko sola con Tsukimori-kun.

Kahoko: - ¡Espera Mitsu!

_Por favor no digas mi nombre en frente de él._

Volteé solo por un momento y noté la mirada sorprendida de Tsukimori-kun hacía mí, no podía mantener aquella mirada, así que voltea a ver a Kahoko y ella estaba agarrando sus cosas y salió corriendo de ahí, yo rápidamente di media vuelta y seguí mi camino.

Sentí que mis lágrimas no tardarían en salir, pero debía aguantar un rato más, solo un poco más, tenía que devolver el instrumento, no tenía intención de quedármelo.

Kahoko: -¿Qué es lo que harás Mitsu?

Mitsu: -Solo esperaré a que vuelva a aparecer Lili para devolver el instrumento y poder olvidar todo esto ¿Y tú Kahoko?

Kahoko: -Yo igual le quiero devolver el instrumento a Lili, pero desapareció sin decir donde podíamos encontrarlo ¿Y si lo buscamos juntas?

Mitsu: -Lo lamento mucho Kahoko, pero necesito estar sola por un momento.

Kahoko: -Esta bien, no te preocupes, solo que no te vayas a ir sin antes decirme si pudiste devolverle el instrumento.

Mitsu: -Esta bien, te prometo que te buscare cuando termine esto.

Ambas nos fuimos por diferentes caminos, ella se dirigió camino hacía el departamento general, en cambió yo fui hacia la azotea, creo que es el mejor lugar para pensar.

Seguía sin el deseo de ver a alguien, pero hasta el momento de ahora solo había visto a Tsukimori-kun y corrí de el sin dar algún tipo de explicación o comentario, creo que él se volverá a enojar conmigo.

Llegando a la azotea de la escuela, me senté en una de las bancas que había en el lugar, deje el instrumento a un lado mío ya que no lo guarde por salir corriendo del lugar, abrí la caja y comencé a inspeccionarlo, el material, el lugar donde iría el oboe, todo tipo de cosas que pudiera hacer y observar lo hacía.

Voltee a ver el instrumento y quería saber que se sentía tocar un instrumento mágico, que tipo de sonido saldría de él.

Lili: -Puedes intentar tocarlo ahora que no hay nadie.

Solté un grito al escuchar la voz de Lili, casi llenándome hacia atrás del lugar donde estaba, pues se apareció enfrente de mí.

Mitsu: -¡No te aparezcas así de repente Lili! Pensé que estaba sola.

Lili: -Tú no estás sola Kimura Mitsu, a decir verdad, te he observado desde el año pasado, los amigos que tienes, tu interés por la música, todo eso creo es la razón por la que me puedes ver.

Mitsu: -Si es como tú dices ¿Por qué apenas pude verte y no desde el año pasado?

Lili: -Pues yo solo he venido en este año por el concurso que habrá y debía asegurarme de la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien que me pudiera ver y pues apareció primero Hino Kahoko y después apareciste tú.

Mitsu: -¿Y Kahoko? ¿Por qué ella igual te pudo ver?

Lili: -No lo sé, yo no puedo controlar es tipo de cosas, pero de algo si estoy seguro y es de que quieres tocar ese oboe.

Me quede sorprendida ante sus palabras, no quería admitirlo, pero tampoco aceptarlo, así que solo desvié la mirada y me quede callada.

Lili: -Lo sé porque aun viendo a Hino Kahoko el cómo reacciono sigues sin rechazar sin antes intentar tocarlo.

Mitsu: -De hecho, había rechazado desde antes que nos dieras el instrumento.

Lili: -Jeje bueno, pero después de que se los diera no lo rechazaste.

Mitsu: -¿Cómo sabes de que no me diste tiempo para hacerlo?

Lili: -Porque cuando llegó aquel chico tú ya ibas a tocar algo.

Mitsu: -Ok... talvez si sienta un poco de curiosidad.

Había desviado la mirada por un momento y cuando busqué a Lili, vi como tenía una sonrisita triunfante, lo cual me hizo molestar un poco.

Mitsu: -No he dicho que aceptare, así que no hagas esa sonrisita.

Vi el oboe, lo tomé con ambas manos dejando ahora el estuche a un lado y me pare del lugar donde estaba.

Mitsu: -Solo debo pensar en cualquier canción ¿verdad?

Lili: -Así es.

Mitsu: -En ese caso, lo volveré a intentar.

Estaba preparada o al menos eso sentía, comencé a pensar nuevamente en que canción tocar, al mismo tiempo pensé en los momentos felices que he tenido y en las personas que han podido hacer posible esos momentos y quienes me acompañan en ellos ¿Qué canción puede transmitir esa alegría de mi corazón?

Fue en ese momento en que recordé una canción que podía transmitir esos sentimientos.

Teniendo eso en mente llevé lalengüeta del oboe a mis labios para que así pudiera comenzar a tocar, fue en ese momento en que volví a sentir como mi cuerpo era manipulado, más que nada mis manos y dedos, aunque tuviera este sentimiento de miedo yo no aleje la lengüetade mis labios, la curiosidad podía más que mi miedo, era quien me dominaba en ese momento.

_Quiero saber cómo es tocar un instrumento ¿Qué tipo de sonido saldrá de este instrumento?_

Esos pensamientos me impulsaron a comenzar a soplar por medio de lalengüeta y por fin pude escuchar el sonido de mi instrumento, era una hermosa melodía que salía de mi oboe.

_Esperen ¿Mi oboe? ¿Cuándo lo acepte?_

Acabe de tocar y aleje por fin la boquilla de mis labios, aunque podía sentir una gran confusión dentro de mí,

Lili: -Que hermosa melodía, no me imagine que fueras a tocar "Gabriel's Oboe"

Mitsu: -Yo, solo recordé una vez que estaba en una tienda de música que escuché esa melodía, aunque realmente nunca pude saber el nombre de la melodía, fue algo que me enamoro desde el primer momento en que la escuche.

Lili: -Bueno, pero es una melodía muy linda, así que ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Pregunto Lili acercándose mucho más a mí, como si ya supiera que respuesta es la que daría yo.

Mitsu: -Pues puede que intente hacerlo, aún sigo dudando un poco a mi respuesta, este momento ha sido...

Me quedé callada un momento y vi el oboe en mis manos.

Mitsu: -Ha sido maravilloso, pero el saber que no he sido yo, sino la magia del instrumento, me hace sentir inútil, depender de su magia por completo se me hace por completo injusto.

Lili: -Acepta competir en el concurso y disfruta tocar el instrumento todo el tiempo que puedas, poco a poco puedes aprender con ayuda de los demás.

Mitsu: -¿Si llegara aceptar que pasaría? Aun tienes a Kahoko.

Lili: -Ambas me han podido ver y eso no se da muy seguido en los años escolares y quiero que ambas participen, si no desde un principio les hubiera dicho que solo una de las dos participara y si las dos aceptan participar esto cambiara sus vidas para bien.

Di un suspiro pesado, sin estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo tome el estuche con mi mano libre mientras que con la otra seguía agarrando el oboe.

Mitsu: -Está bien, acepto participar, con la condición de que cuando te necesite estés ahí.

Lili: -Mientras sea dentro de la escuela no hay problema.

Mitsu: -Trato.

Deje mi estuche en la banca y dirigí mi mano hacía el, pero al ver el tamaño de mi mano con el de su pequeño cuerpo solo estire mi dedo índice hacía el y él alegremente lo tomo, en señal de que cerrábamos nuestro acuerdo.

Mitsu: -Ok, entonces iré a buscar a Kahoko para decirle sobre mi decisión.

Lili: -Está bien, solo no olvides que debes presentarte con los demás concursantes, por cierto, ten esto, te ayudara a conocer más del oboe.

Movió nuevamente su vara y en esta ocasión aparecieron varios libros y partituras de la nada cayendo unos encima de mí y otros al suelo, Lili despareció de mi vista sin más que decir y volví a quedar sola en la azotea con mi instrumento en mano.

Además del desorden de libros y hojas que debía acomodar ahora regresaba a mi primer problema del cual había estado huyendo durante todo el día de hoy, es decir, cómo explicarles a los chicos de cómo es que se tocar un instrumento, por qué no se los dije antes o del por qué no estoy en el departamento de música.

Recogí todas las cosas que había en el piso y me volví a sentar en la banca para poder ver cómo es que era que se guardaba el oboe en este estuche, sería muy raro pedir ayuda para guardarlo, pero resulto no ser difícil, era súper sencillo guardarlo.

Ahora debía de pensar cómo explicar todo este asunto, para que no se dieran cuenta de que este instrumento era mágico.

Me dirigí hacía la puerta con las cosas en una mano y en la otra con el estuche, al momento de abrirla me topé con Kahoko.

Kahoko: -Mitsu, que sorpresa.

Mitsu: -Kahoko, que oportuna, iba a buscarte ahora mismo, ya he tomado una decisión sobre él concurso.

Kahoko: ¿Enserio? Yo creo que en parte ya la tomé.

Mitsu: -Me he decidido por participar, aunque sé que no será nada sencillo, pero he decidido intentarlo y no arrepentirme de ello.

Kahoko: -Creo que involuntariamente he aceptado por que ahora estoy en vuelta en un embrollo del que no creo que sea sencillo salir, así que aceptare, creo que ha sido bueno que nos hubiéramos separado por qué si no igual hubieras estado involucrada.

Mitsu: -¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Kahoko: -Resulta que poco después de separarnos encontré a unas chicas molestando a una de las concursantes y yo salí en su defensa, después de eso me retaron a tocar algo, pero salió un sonido espantoso, sino hubiera sido por la ayuda de dos chicos que conocí en la mañana creo esto hubiera salido aun peor, pero ahora enfrente de la estatua del hada debo tocar dentro de una semana y los del club de periodismo o al menos una de ellos va tras nosotras para dar una nota al periódico escolar, así que ten cuidado si te la encuentras.

Mitsu: -Ya veo, en ese caso tendré cuidado hasta que sepa que decir a todos.

Kahoko: -Por cierto, quería preguntarte si habías sido tú la que tocaste hace un momento.

Mitsu: -¿He?

Kahoko: -Si, es que hace unos momentos se escuchó una hermosa melodía proviniendo de aquí.

Mitsu: -¿¡Se escuchó más halla de aquí!? -sentí como mi cara comenzaba a sonrojarse-, pensé que no llegaría tan lejos mi música.

Kahoko: -Entonces si has sido tú.

Mitsu: -Yo creo, nadie más ha estado aquí aparte de mí.

Kahoko: -Entonces no puedo entenderlo ¿Por qué la magia del violín no funciono y salió aquel horrible ruido?

Mitsu: -Cuando yo lo intente, todo salió bien sin nada malo.

Kahoko: -Creo que esa hada me ha dado un violín defectuoso.

Mitsu: -Talvez pudo haberse confundido y te dio uno sin magia.

Kahoko: -Por eso lo he buscado, pero no la he podido encontrar.

Mitsu: -Lo siento, pero debo irme ya, sino me regañaran por llegar tarde a casa y no te podré ayudarte a buscarlo, si te dice algo házmelo saber por favor.

Kahoko: -Claro, nos vemos.

Mitsu: -Nos vemos después.

Dejé la azotea y comencé a bajar las escaleras, regresé al salón por mis cosas que había dejado ahora si tenía muchas más cosas con las que regresaría, unas cuantas las pude guardar en mi mochila, pero otras cuantas me las tuve que llevar en brazo.

Al salir no me encontré a nadie que pudiera preguntarme sobre mi instrumento o del concurso, menos a la periodista de la que me menciono Kahoko, aunque en ese momento pude escuchar una hermosa melodía, era el Ave María, no era la de Tsukimori-kun, pero igual se escuchaba muy hermoso, tal vez sea Kahoko que ya encontró a Lili y pudieron arreglar aquel problema, después de eso solo sonreí y me fui.

Saliendo de la escuela no me encontré a nadie por lo que ya me pude sentir más segura de cuando estaba en la escuela, pero fue hasta la estación del tren que esa tranquilidad se fue por completo de mí, a lo lejos pude ver el cabello verde de Hihara-senpai.

Sabía que fácilmente podía ignorarlo y talvez seguirme de largo, igual podía tomar otro camino y evitarlo por completo, aunque este camino fuera un poco más largo del que normalmente tomo, pero no podía hacerle eso a Hihara-senpai, vi que tomo su celular y lo miro un momento para después hacer unos cuantos movimientos en él.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo saqué para ver que era, al parecer me estaban llamando, cuando vi de quien venía la llamada me sorprendí bastante, era de Hihara-senpai, rápidamente regresé mi mirada a él y vi que en efecto él se encontraba haciendo una llamada telefónica, dudé por unos segundos si debía contestar o no y decidí contestar a su llamada para ver que era de lo que quería hablar.

Mitsu: -Hihara-senpai.

Yo seguía viéndolo desde mi lugar sin moverme de éste, Hihara-senpai pareció como si se hubiera sorprendido que contestara por lo que reí levemente.

Hihara: -¡Kimura-chan!

Mitsu: -¿Qué pasó? Es raro que llames.

Hihara: -Lo siento mucho, es solo que quería preguntarte algo.

Mitsu: -Por cierto ¡Muchas felicidades por entrar al concurso!

Hihara: -Gracias Kimura-chan, por esa razón te llamaba.

Mitsu: -¿Para qué te felicitara por haber entrado al concurso?

Hihara: -¡Ah! No, eso no, yo a lo que me quiero referir es...

Mitsu: -Hihara-senpai tranquilo, sé a qué te querías referir.

Hihara: -¿Enserio?

Mitsu: -Si o al menos eso creo.

En ese momento se escuchó un anuncio para las personas que irían a abordar uno de los trenes que iba llegando a los andenes.

Hihara: -Kimura-chan ¿Dónde estás?

Mitsu: -Esto yo... Pues aquí

Hihara: -¿Aquí? ¿Y dónde es aquí?

Mitsu: -Si te dijera te daría risa talvez.

Hihara: -Estas aquí en la estación de trenes ¿No es así? ¿En qué parte? Iré por ti, regresemos juntos.

Mitsu: -No es necesario eso, aunque si me agradaría regresar contigo, pero creo que no se podrá en esta ocasión.

Hihara: -¿Por qué?

Mitsu: -Por qué no creo que me alcances.

Comencé a reír y colgué la llamada, me dirigí hacía el, toqué su hombro derecho y yo salí corriendo por su lado izquierdo, volteé a verlo y su cara de confundido al no ver a nadie a su lado derecho, después volteo a ver hacía enfrente y nuestras miradas se cruzaron a lo que yo sonreí y continúe corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

Hihara: -Eso no es justo Mitsu-chan.

Volteé rápido sin parar de correr y vi como Hihara-senpai se apresuró a alcanzarme, iba bajando ya las escaleras cuando sentí como mi pie se resbalaba del escalón y mi cuerpo se iba hacía atrás, cerré los ojos como reflejo y solo sentí como alguien amortiguaba mi caída, abrí mis ojos y miré hacia arriba de mí y vi quien me había agarrado era Hihara-senpai.

Mitsu: -Hihara-senpai.

Hihara: -Eso estuvo muy cerca, ten más cuidado Kimura-chan.

Termino con un suspiro de alivio, se notaba en su expresión también un tipo de alivió como si todo estuviera bien.

Mitsu: -E...está bien, lo siento.

Él se encontraba atrás de mí rodeándome con sus brazos mí cintura, cuando noté eso no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Hihara: -¿Te encuentras bien Kimura-chan? ¿No te lastimaste? Tu cara se está poniendo roja.

Mitsu: -S...si e...estoy bien... no me lastime.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa se oyó otro anuncio, el cual daba aviso de que el tren que tomamos Hihara-senpai y yo estaba llegando al andén, quería moverme, pero sus brazos de Hihara-senpai me lo impidieron.

Mitsu: -Hi...Hihara-senpai... nuestro tren acaba de llegar.

Mencione con la intención de que entendiera mi indirecta que él seguía sujetándome y debíamos apurarnos a ponernos de pie, al parecer si funciono, hizo un ruido de sorpresa y junto a esto el me soltó, no tuve tiempo de ver su reacción ya que rápidamente tome mis cosas con una mano y con la otra lo tome de su muñeca y yo lo jalé levemente para que se pusiera de pie, obviamente no había manera de que tuviera yo la fuerza para levantarlo, rápidamente él se levantó y por fortuna apenas pudimos alcanzar a subirnos al tren.

Volteé a ver a Hihara-senpai y noté como su cara estaba completamente roja.

Mitsu: -¿Hihara-senpai?

Toqué su hombro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ya que ni siquiera volteaba a verme para nada, pude ver por completo su ruborizada cara, inmediatamente el cubrió parte de su cara con su brazo.

Hihara: -Yo... siento mucho haberte incomodado.

Mitsu: -Ah... no te preocupes por eso, de hecho gracias a ti no me lastime.

Cuando termine de decir eso, me puse a pensar que yo caí sobre el.

Mitsu: -E igual lo siento mucho.

Comente muy avergonzada.

Hihara: -¿Por qué dices eso?

Mitsu: -Por qué yo caí sobre ti y yo he de pesar mucho.

De solo pensar eso solo podía avergonzarme más.

Hihara: -Al contrario, tu no eres para nada pesada, eres muy ligera...

Ambos nos quedamos viendo y yo comenze a reír.

Hihara: -Creo que eso sonó muy raro ¿verdad?

Mitsu: -Solo un poco pero igual sonó divertido.

Hihara: -Mejor ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Mitsu: -Si, siempre y cuando no sea sobre el concurso.

Llevé mi estuche atrás de mi escondiéndolo de su vista, pero el sonrió.

Hihara: -Esta bien, entonces hablaremos de otras cosas.

Hihara-senpai comenzó a hablar sobre su día sin tocar el tema del concurso, lo que me hizo sentir más tranquila.

El me llevo a mi casa y fue ahí cuando nos despedimos, entrando a mi casa subí a mi habitación para llevar mi estuche a mi cuarto sin que mi familia lo viera, sería algo más problemático.

Me senté en mi cama y me quedé pensando sobre que es lo que me esperaría el día de mañana y en como me iría en el concurso y el esto del año escolar.

**Hola espero y si les haya gustado el capitulo y que les pareció el instrumento que decidí darle a Mitsu... decidí darle un nuevo instrumento diferente al de los otros para que no haya como favoritismo(?) jeje.**

**Y bueno ya saben si les gusto comenten que les pareció el capitulo y si no igual, me gustaría saber que piensan.**


End file.
